


Ood-Afton family story

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I will lill william, M/M, Michael is gay asf, Multi, So many fucking gays/bis btw, also idk i just ramble in tags but william stanky, charlie is mute kinda, just read my disclaimer in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 54,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Whats was your childhood like?"John  said,picking up the other young man's glasses.Michael bite his lip and looked away,"it was a lot of things",he mummbled,wiping his eyes more.********************************Michael Afton is an odd kid at most and have a very odd and off putting family.Henry Emily is a man who wants best for his and William's childern.William is ...well he's William.
Relationships: John/Michael (the silver eyes), Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller, Michael Afton/Carlton Burke, Michael Afton/William Afton | Dave Miller, William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Comments: 28
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers/Important info/PSA:

-Henry is autistic just like me

-Charlie is mute 

-All the Afton kids have adhd

-Michael & the crying kid (William Jr.) have delusions and fall on the physco spectrum 

-William is shitty.

-Will jr. Mother is "missing"

-I am a csa/cocsa victim and do project onto characters,I am agasint writing abuse/incest/pedophilla/etc.. in postivite light or in healthy light,i only read it if its presented in a negative light and is shown to be bad and unhealthy ,I do not support the romanticism/fetshizemnt of trauma

Trigger Warning:  
R-slur/sexual assault/abuse

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Henry Emily has known William sense they were in pre-school. Henry knew every single thing about him,from the time he tried to kill his step-father to the birthmark that is high up on his inner thigh. He can close his eyes and remember every single scar on his body and tattoo,can remember where he left a hickey on him. He can count off how many of William's fingernails are cracking (3) . Henry can point out so many things about William tho,he wasn't sure if they were lovers,neither of them has asked the other one out. Henry had moved in with William after what happened with William's ex-wife. They do act much like a couple,sleeping together,raising kids together,kissing each other feeling each other. Though he has seen William flirt with women and men at bars,have on nine different times walk off with one of them,leaving Henry alone and showing their relationship as just friends with benefits then anything else.

It did hurt Henry a bit when he did that, but that didn't matter as long as William was happy and safe.

Plus,William had his own kids,Micheal, Elizabeth and William Jr. Henry also have a pair of twins,Sammy and Charlie,little angels. He and his ex-gf have been raising them together,their apartments are only a few doors away from each other.

************************************************

Henry sighed as he and William stepped into the bitter cold of the winter. It was snowing softly,it should be about 1 foot by tomorrow and will be snowing all day and night.

"Can you go back inside and get my wallet,I'll start the car",William said,Henry nodded and dashed away.

William watched him until he disappeared into the entrance doors of the apartment buildings. He checked his phone,only 5:00 am,he was tired.

He shuffled to their car and turned it on. Then,he took a small scraper from the trunk and begin to remove the ice and snow off the wind shields. All of the ice was successful remove.

William put back the scraper and looked back at his handy work before getting into the car. Now where was that slow son of a bitch he thought as a small figure came jogging out of the apartments.

William smiled to himself,good boy, he managed to get it on his own,he thought as Henry arrived at the car and held out the wallet. 

"Here you go,Will",Henry says,out of breathe. He got into the passenger seat of the car and leaned his head against the window.

Henry smiled,"You look good today,''he mumbles brushing some snow off of William.

Will rolled his eyes and laughed before,he started to drive off to their pizzeria.

************************************************

The day was the same as any other snowy school day,only one or two people showed up (usually some high schoolers skipping)until around 4-ish.

Its was usually tired parents letting their young kids run out any energy they had left that day. 

Then around 5 pm,the kids arrived (Micheal,Elizabeth,Charlie,Sammy,and William Jr)after school and hang out ,Henry had an extra room just for them. They could leave their school stuff,finish any homework and then go and run away.

William was off doing whatever. Henry was walking around trying to find Charlie who did not do any of her homework. He walked near where Michael was,he seemed to be talking to an older kid.

Henry got into hearing range of them as he was a little nosey.

"The only people who can pick on my siblings is ME",Michael says,stomping his feet at the taller kid. Henry realized that Elizabeth was standing behind Michael."I'm the only one who can pick on her,not you or any of your pussy ass bitch friends",he added,the other kids seemed surprised and Elizabeth looked confused.

Poor girl probably doesn't understand those words.

Henry mentally facepalm,where did he even learn those words ,he was barley 12.

He sighed and walked away,it's not that bad if he knew some curse words just as long as he doesn't say them out loud again. He made a mental note to talk to him about cursing and bullying his siblings and to talk to William about cursing around the kids.

As he continued searching for Charlie he could see Will Jr sitting in the daycare for small childern, his golden freddy stuffie by his side. It always made Henry smiled whenever he saw it,he remembers having to teach William how to sew. And William was horrible at it and struggled for so long but,finally finished mostly,,,he had Henry sew on a bow tie and mini top hat.

It was something Henry was proud of and he was proud of his dear William for being able to figure it out mostly on his own.

He snapped himself out of his daydream and caught a glimpse of Charlie carrying around a whole liter of Pepsi,she probably stole it from the back room.

"CHARLIE",he yelled ,speed walking to her. She begins to chug the pepsi as fast as she could ,only causing Henry to speed up.

"Don't do that,Charlie,that's not good for your stomach",he says snatching the soda from her. "I love you but,no,''Henry says.

"It good",Charlie signs ,by placing the fingers of her right hand against her lips. Then she moved her right hand into the palm of her left hand. Both of her hands facing upwards.

Henry glared at her and he put his index finger together with his middle finger and tapped them together with his thumb,signing a simple "no" to her.

He scooped her up and watched as she angrily signed random things at him.

"Homework time sweetie",he says,patting her head with the half empty pepsi bottle.

************************************************

*A little bit before Henry found Charlie*

William was bored so,he was just hanging out in the back room smoking. He leaned his head back,he had been having more odd thoughts and reactions then usually. 

A week ago Henry had cut his finger with a knife and William had just grabbed his hand pushed down on the cut making Henry cried out in pain then,licking it clean. Henry stood there and let him lick his bleeding finger,he seemed turned on by this. Though they didn't say much after it happened,they were interpreted by,Michael and Elizabeth fighting over the TV remote. 

Along with that he had just been thinking non-stop about hurting Henry,making him bleed and cry and beg for mercy. These thoughts made him giddy and he let them come and go as Henry could be annoying and sometimes William did lay awake thinking and plotting the murder of his bestfreind. It was weird but,not bad,they were much like having a wet dream. 

He began to get lost in his thoughts but,someone began to open the door. He quickly put out his cigarette ,"who's there?"he asked.

Charlie stepped through the doorway and looked at him like he was a clown. She wants to the fridge and pointed at it ,then put her hand on her stomach ,out flat and begin to make a circle motion clockwise signing "please". 

"Oh,you want another Pepsi,how does that even fit into your tiny ..weak body,''he asks,getting up and opening the fridge for her. She smiled and ran to the fridge grabbing a big liter of Pepsi.

She put her hand up to her chin and then pulled it away much like she was blowing a kiss to William but was just saying "thank you". He smiled and nodded," Go knock yourself out with the sugar somewhere else kid,'' he says,she nods at him and leaves with her soda.

Charlie was so sweet it made William want to cry, but he had another feeling too. He wanted to see if she could ever be hurt enough where she could scream or cry out in pain. Though she probably couldn't take too much pain,she was small and weak and could easily be kicked around but,at least she wasn't annoying like Sammy. Sammy was way to loud and obnoxious and always asking questions. Questions made William anxious and angry. She asked and asked and always wanted to know more,the truth and William hated that about her.

But,he could neither love nor hate her as she was a child. Hopefully one day she will grow up or simply go away…

William could just imagine her crying out for help as he chases after her. Probably would cry out for Charlie or her dear old man. Sadly,she would have to die alone and scared. No one to hold her,no one for her to help,no one to tell her it's gonna be okay. Not a single soul to cover up her little scratches with cat band-aids. She'll be all alone and hopeless,blood coming from so many different parts of the body.

Maybe he could start by cutting her throat or chop her little brittle fingers off. 

He could feel drool comes out of his mouth,he would be amazing to get rid of every annoying thing in his life. He wiped his face and laughed,he was missing a few screws in his head.

William sat himself at the table in the back room and laid his head down,falling asleep.

************************************************

Henry walked into the back room with Charlie,who had stopped kicking and just had her arms crossed,glaring off to the world .

"Its adding and subtracting",Henry says,he glances at William who was asleep. "If you do it before Uncle Will wakes up you can paint his nails,''he offered,winking at her.

Charlie scrambled for her bag and started on her homework. Henry smiled and sat at the table with her and William. He began to gently play with Will's hair.

He has a lot of deep feelings for his best friend and could not imagine living without him ,next to him at night and making food in the morning.

They were kinda like a married couple but weren't even a couple. 

Charlie held up her work showing she was done,Henry nodded and she want to grab the nail polsih she keeps in here.

She came back with glittery pink and really bright yellow nail polish,smiling evilly. 

"Need Any help?"he asked 

She put one of her hands into a fist and held it up shaking her hand up and down like she was shaking her head ,signing "yes".

Henry laughed and gently moved one of William's hands slowly and careful not to wake him up.

Charlie started to apply the nail polish onto Will's fingers careful not to touch his skin and wake him. She did a pattern of the pink and yellow. It wasn't bad, but it was nowhere good. 

Henry patted her head then,managed to move William other hands free,he watched as Charlie started on William's other hand while going back to playing with his hair.

She was on the final one whenever Michael came running in the room,"DAD,Elizabeth punch me!"he yelled. 

William head snapped up,"what,,huh",he noticed his nails and was just staring at them. "What the fuck",he says,"Ima strangle you Charlie",William laughed as he threaten Charlie. Charlie was smiling brightly ,covering her mouth. It was her way of laughing,she almost fell out of her chair from how hard she was laughing.

"HE HIT ME FIRST",Elizabeth screamed,running into the room. Henry and William looked at each other as Michael and Elizabeth began to fight .

Henry stepped between Michael and Elizabeth,"okey you two stop,Michael do me a favor and go find Sammy",He says,Michael noddedand ran off.

He looked at the clock on the wall," do you think you can take the kids home today?"Henry asked,"The new night guard should be here and I need to show him what he needs to do,''he added on.

"Yeah I ca",William was cut off by Michael.

"I GOT SAMMY,she stole William's hair ties,''he yelled,Sammy walked in making faces at him.

William picked up Michael,"It fine,everyone has been harassing me,even Henry,''he says,he ran his hand slowly through Michael hair then carefully put down Michael. Michael seem less energetic and his mood seemed to change.

"I'll go get Will.Jr",William says, leaving,"Sammy return at least some of my hair ties,''he quickly says before leaving. His hair want about 3 inches pass his shoulder whenever it wasn't tie up. 

Henry begins to help Sammy get all the ties out of her hair,"Go ahead and collect all of y'alls stuff ,Mikey help them,''he says.

The kids ran around collecting their school supplies and grabbing random snacks.

William walked in after a bit,shushing everyone,Will.Jr was sleeping. They all want silent except for Elizabeth who was struggling to get her jacket on. Henry had to go and help her.

"Did we wake him up?"Michael whisper,he was holding the car seat as William strapped Will.Jr in. He then puts a small hat and thick blanket on him as it is snowing.

"No,he's a heavy sleeper but,you gremlins are loud and...feral",he says smiling ,Michael nodded. "Now let's go",he staged whisper,all the kids want out the door before him.

"See you later Henry",William says,kissing him on the cheek. Henry kissed him back,"get going",Henry muttered. 

Will nodded ,picked up Will.Jr and left to the car.

Henry stared after him smiling.

************************************************

William dropped Charlie and Sammy off at their mothers along with Elizabeth who wanted to stay and play with them.

"Thank you ,Mrs.Culling",he says ,giving he a small hug.

"Oh William,how many times do I have to tell you call me Mary",Mrs.Culling says,blushing and then coughed a little as they stood there.

William.Jr eyes open and stared at her.

"He's so cute and small..you know if you wanted to spend some son/father time with Michael ,I could watch little junior for you," she offered,William was always hesitated to letting her watch the kids as she lost her youngest only 8 months ago,he was only a day old but it still pained her. He was worried that this might be an unhealthy way to cope but he wasn't a therapist so,it wasn't that big of a problem.

Plus she was great with kids and an angel.

"Yeah,of course any time,Mary,''he says,handing her Will.Jr and then setting his car seat inside her apartment. 

"I will see you later,thank you",William hugs her as he speaks then left.

He opened up the apartment to where Michael was watching tv. William want and sat next to him on the floor.

"How was your day?"he asked as he begins to brush Michael's hair with his hand.

Michael became tensed at the touch,"Good,it was good,''he quickly mumbles out.

William picked him up and moved him to his lap ,laying his head into Michael's neck. "That's good to hear,''he whispers softly. He kissed Michael's neck,Michael flinched a little from the touch. But,he didn't seem disturbed by the touch as he was used to it.

William kissed him more all around his neck,Michael sat there letting it happen knowing fighting will make it worse. He laid Michael on the ground and sat on top of him.William slowly kissed all over Michae face and neck.He begin unbuttoning his own shirt whenever a small knock came from the door.

William fixed his shirt and sat Michael up,patted him on the head,"Who there?"he yelled out.

"I just ran out of formula and need some more",a thick southern accent that belonged to their neighbor, Celtic. A short black women who moved here just a year ago ,her husband just left her a few weeks prior to today,she has been having some trouble. 

"I can get you some ,hold on,''he says,Michael want back staring at the TV. His small heart was pounding and his ears ringing, but he was just staring.

Celtic came into their kitchen,Michael could hear small bits of their conversations. He couldn't seem to focus onto anything or anyone ,his mind screaming for him to leave.

"He's grown.."

"He has,,,,,,becoming a young handsome man"

"Just like his father"

A few bits of silent muttering before she thanked him and left. 

William came back and held Michael,"I hate when people interrupt us,''he says in a whiney voice. Michael shrugged and tried to focus on the TV but,he couldn't ignore his father touch. William gently rubbed Michael's inner thigh. He nibbled on Michael's neck.

He laid Michael onto the living room floor,Michael tried to look away from William. William soflty tocuhed Michael's face,causing Michaelto flinch.

"I'm not... feeling well today,''Michael says,he hated lying but,he hated doing this. Though a part of him knows saying he aint feel good doesn't work completely.

William laughed at him as if he had just told him a funny joke. He continue laughing ,a tear ran down his face. 

"And?has that ever stopped me from loving you,"he counties laughing,"Im not feeling well,I'll give you something special might make you a little dizzy",He gets up and Michael watches as he heads into the pantry. He probably was grabbing some alcohol for him to drink. Michael hated how it tasted,it was so strong and made him queasy and weak.

"You're not a very smart or clever kid",William says,carrying a small glass of something. "You are so weak and easily taken over...just like your mother,''he winks at the end of his words causing shivers to run down his back. Michael could never forget what happened,whenever he found her in the bathtub,emotionless ,empty pill bottles floating in the tub and all the blood.

He pulled himself away as his father walked over,the mystery drink in his hand. Each step made him so nervous,he mentally prayed that some kind of distraction will pop out of nowhere and save him. 

Michael continue to crawl away from William,"William,please I don't ..want to do this please..Im your kid..this is wrong",Michael pleaded. 

William seemed pissed off but,overjoyed at the same time. "You know I hate it whenever you resist me,it hurts my feelings so much,make me feel small,''Will says,Michael coutine crawling backwards down the hall toward his room and right across it William's work room.

"Daddy please",he cried out as he was pushed against the work rooms door. William seemed to pause for a second as Michael never calls him dad/daddy. 

William stared at him,"take a big a sip",he says shoving it into Michael face. Tears formed in Michael's eyes as he turned his head away,the smell of the alcohol made him want to puke. William grabbed the back of his neck and made Michael face him. "Drink",he commended,he squeezed Michael face and forced him to drink the cup of vodka?maybe,who knows ⅓ of the drink spilled all over him and William,that only seemed to piss Will off more. 

He opens the door to his work room and pushed Michael in onto the floor. He shut and locked the door behind him and took off his button up and unbuckled his belt.

"Do as I say boy",Will kneels down while saying this and cupped Michael's face in his hands. "I hate hurting you but,I love making you cry,it's so cute when you cry ,so cute,''he whispers ,he climbed on top of Michael. He grabbed Michael's arms with just one hand and held them above Michael's head. William was a small man but,still knocked the breathe out of Michael. Will only seemed to do this to feel powerful and better about himself.

"I'll listen,I'll obey",Michael squeaked out,he could already feel the alcohol hitting him,he felt lighter and much more weaker then he usually was. He knew he couldn't fight back anymore. William took off Michael's shirt then undid his shorts,slowly pulling them down then,tossing them to the side. Michael was now in just his boxers and felt so ashamed,not only was he covered in alcohol,there was still "love bites",from William last week and he was pretty much naked. He looked away not wanting to look at his father. Michael felt nothing but shame and just felt gross .

William had already stripped his own self ,only wearing boxers and a tank top. "I love your small soft body,''He says,looking down at Michael.He licked his lips,he was like a tiger getting ready to eat the small animal it just caught. Michael was on the edge of crying but couldn't cry at the same time. 

William removed Michael's boxers,exposing him fully. 

"It's okay my pretty boy,I'll be careful,''Williams says.

Michael knew he was lying.

************************************************

Henry was bored and had to wait forever for the new guy to show up.

After about an hour from the time he was supposed to be here he finally showed up. He walked awkwardly up to Henry and introduce himself.

"Hi,I'm James Alberry,I'm the new night guard",he was probably in his late 20s or early 30s ,he had light black skin and cornrows with rainbow beads in them. He was short compared to Henry and his whole face seemed to turn a darker shade with every word he said. He looked like a twink,with a button up shirt and skinny jeans and a pair of old converse,little rainbow drawn on them.

"I'm Henry Emily ,owner,I'll show you around and show you how everything works and get you a uniform,''he explains,"I love your beads and converse",he adds,winking. 

"Oh uuh thanks,''James says blushing deeper,"I really like dud-rainbows"he stuttered outs and blushes even harder.

"I really like dudes and rainbows too,''Henry says ,laughing as James face just turned into a big O.

He began to show James around,they made small talk.James was 32,had a cat and has really bad anxiety. Henry was glad this guy was only 4 years younger than him because damn was he good looking .Plus,he was single and made a joke about being ready to mingle. 

As Henry showed him how to operate the night guards desk he made sure he leaned over James.He presses his body into Jame's back .This only made the smaller man stutter a lot and his hands sweat.

About 3 hours passed,within the first hour Henry had showed him everything. They spent a whole while talking about anything. 

"You seem pretty nice,even though your my boss,I actually liked to get to know you ,Sir."James confessed,he had gotten a pepsi and was now crushing the can as he spoke.

"Call me Henry or Emily,sir,is too formal",Henry answers,he could feel himself blush,"you can text me whenever I can give you my personal numb-."

"That sounds nice,oh uh,yeah that nice",James quickly jumbled out ,hiding his face. This made Henry smile brightly then,he got the idea to flirt with him.

"Your pretty cute ,you know,''Henry says,winking then leaning across the table they sat at. 

"I-I uuuh",James was at a lost of words.Henry smiled and begin to trace Jame's face. "I wasn't expecting that and uuh yourekindahandosmeandhot",he fumbled over his words. 

Henry lifted up his chin only leaving a few centimeters between their faces. "Im kinda what?"he asked,already knowing what James had said.

"You're kinda handsome and hot,''James half-yelled,Henry smiled and stared at him for a half minute.

Then kissed him softly,James froze up, but pulled Henry toward him. He was a bit of a bad kisser but,Henry would just need to teach him how to kiss .

James begins to mutter nonsenses after the kiss.

"I didn't even use my tongue nor did I leave hickeys",Henry says,which made James hold his head and mutter something about being baby to romance. 

Henry patted his back,"Well we can start on your kissing skills on a day you have off",he suggest getting up,kissing James again. 

"Am I a really bad kisser or am i mehn?"James asked.

"Your mehn but,I need to get home ,see you,''Henry said,James nodded and head to his office. 

Henry got to his car and leaned against. He did that,he just kissed a guy other than William and it felt way better. 

It felt kinda like cheating, but it wasn't as they were just friends,friends with benefits. 

Henry began to rub his face and flapped his hands,this made him so happy! He made a little noise before getting in his car. He sent William a text telling he's on his way and sorry it took so long.

He had another text from an unknown number :" hello :3its James".

Henry saved the number and sent:"get back to work",before driving off.

************************************************

Michael had passed out sometime in the middle of this mess and all William did was continue his clownery. He was tempted to do more sense the boy was probably not gonna get up but,Henry sadly texted him he was on his way.

He sighed and got himself some clean clothes then mopped up the floor. Then he finally got clothes for Michael and dressed him.

William carried his soon to his bed,it had old race car bedding. "Sleep well my angel,i love you so much",William whispered into Michael's ear,kissing him on the lips before leaving. Will made sure everything was clean,he even started the laundry early.

At some point Mary had brought Elizabeth and William.Jr back,both were asleep.

After getting the young ones into bed he grabbed himself the newly opened bottle of vodka and sat down at his chair and begin to drink it as he flipped to some random channel.

After a little while,he heard the jiggling of keys in the door then,Henry stepped inside. 

Henry walked over and sat on the couch,"Didn't mean to take so long",Henry says,laying down.

"How's the new guy",William asked,he looked at Henry with his piercing green eyes though his face was red and soft.

Henry blushed,"he gets nervous easily and is kinda cute and only a few years younger then me",Henry says,blushing more and clutched his face and begin to twist his body side to side.

William laughed,"You can be so childish sometimes,''he says,laughing. Henry blushed and stopped stimming.

"I'm not childish,"he retorted,Henry slide off the couch and want over to where William sat.

"Oh you aren't?Why don't you prove it,big boy~",William says. 

Henry grabbed the vodka from William,took a big ol' sip of it. Then grabbed William by the collar and kissed him roughly,forcing his tongue into William's mouth. William was surprised but,let Henry coutine as Henry usually wasn't this dominant.

Henry unbutton William's pants and put one of hands down Will's pants,he was using the other one old William in place. 

He slowly rubbed William's crouch,making William softly whimper at the touch.

"Henry,please,just go faster or fuck me,''he begged,humping against Henry's hand. 

"Nah,I like to tease you,''Henry says,removing his hand from William's pants.

"Henry",William said sadly,he frowned and tried to do puppy dog eyes on Henry.

Henry smirked and pick up William,it was easy as William was much lighter and shorter than Henry,"You are so cute when your desperate",Henry says kissing him.

"I-wha-fuck you",William says,punching him a lightly on the back.

"Its okay to be bottom",Henry says,laughing as he pats Will's back,much like he was a child.

"Don't treat me like a child,I'm a year older than you",William says,then he realizes that Henry is trying to get revenge for being called childish.

William sighed angrily,"I see what you are doing,''he says,cowering his head into Henry's neck.

"Let's go to bed",Henry says,carrying William off to their bedroom.

"I hate you so much,you're like a hot succubus with big ass tits",William whispered into Henry's ear before kissing him in the neck. Henry was trying his best not to drop the drunk clown and cry from his stupidity. 

************************************************

Today was Henry turn to make breakfast and wake the kids.

He woke up to his alarm it was always set to 3am or 6am or 9 am depending on the day and what he had to do that day,he had to always wake up to a multiple of 3. 

It was 3am,he managed to get up before it turned tp 3:01. He turned off the alarm and reached for his glasses.

He cleaned them and put them and then stares at William. William dark-brown hair,pale white skin and long thin face and body was so nice to look at. He's hair was kinda curly at the edges but the rest of it was wavy. 

Henry reached over and traced William's cheek-bones.

He stared for a minute more before getting up,throwing on a tank top and shorts. 

He left his room silently before going to the bathroom and tying up his hair into a ponytail. He looked in the mirror at himself. He's hair was also a dark brown but was more red than brown compared to Will's. He was tall and fat and had a thick beard and lots of hair all over his whole body. Henry skin was a dark brown and he had even darker brown eyes. He's face was more round compared to Willaims triangular and long face. 

He splashed water into the face and went to wake up the little ones. 

Elizabeth was easy to wake up,she was a morning bird. 

Michael on the other hand was not and this morning he had locked his door. 

"Michael,MICHAEL,can you open the door?"Henry asked knowing it won't work. He went and got a butter knife and took off the screws on the door knob taking it clean off.

He softly walk up to Michael's bed,he had thrown his blanket and pillow off of it.

Henry sat down on the bed,he squinted at Michael,he had a bruise on his neck and one on his lip. Henry wasn't sure if Michael had got into any fights the day before. If he did, it was probably after he called those older boys curse words or it was from Elizbath. She can hit hard enough to knock Michael out cold.

"Hey,Michael it's time to wake up,''he says,shaking the boy gently. 

Michael groaned and rolled over. "Five minutes dad,''he mumbled.

"Dad?also you need to get up,I'll drive you and Elizabeth today and y'all can get snacks on the way to school ,"Henry offered,he chuckle a bit at getting called dad by Michael.

Michael sat up and laid on Henry. He wrapped his arms around him and snuggle himself into Henry's stomach.

"Carry me to the kitchen...please,''Michael says ,blushing.

Henry rolled his eyes and picked Michael up liked a sack of potatoes. They walked into the kitchen where Elizabeth was pouring herself a cup of OJ ,already ready for school.

He sat Michael at the table and begin to make some vanilla pancakes. As he cooked the pancakes he could hear small snores coming from the table. 

**small time skip**

Henry cleaned up the table while Michael got ready and Elizabeth waited in the living room to go.

Michael walked slowly out of his room,he had pulled his dark kinky hair into a shitty ponytail. Michael went and sat next to Elizabeth,Michael had light black skin while Elizabeth was lightly tan with freckles. She had big ginger hair while Michael's was black and kinky though they both had William's eyes and his unnaturally sharp teeth. 

"Alright,you guys got all of your stuff?"Henry asked as he finished cleaning up.

He was grabbing his own jacket and pauses,"Michael get a jacket on its snowy out ",Henry says,Michael stay seated where he was. Henry sighed and gave Michael he's jacket,which was way bigger on him. It was only Novemeber but,it had already started snowing.

"Let's go,mostly if you want a treat and not be late to school,''Henry says.

"Can you carry me Uncle Henry?"Elizabeth asked as the trio started heading out the door. Henry scooped her up with one arm,put his keys in his pants pockets then scooped up Michael. He used his feet to shut the door.

He drove them to a gas station and let them grab a random candy and filled up the gas tank.

Henry dropped Elizabeth at the elementary school,Michael want to middle school as they mixed the 6th graders with the 7th and 8th graders.

As he drove in silence,Michael staring out the window ,Henry couldn't help but to keep on looking at Michael's bruises.

"You get in a fight yesterday?"Henry asked,breaking the sorta awkwardness between them. Michael seemed to be snapped out of his mind whenever Henry asked that .

"Maybe..a little bit",Michael whispered,he hated lying ,he hates lying,mostly to people like Henry. He looked away in shame,Henry was a trusted adult he could tell him the truth.

"Hey,Henry can i ,,i tell you something,"he asked,he could do it.

"Sure,what is it?"Henry asked,slowing down the car.

Michael couldn't do it,Henry was too nice and too in love with William and Michael couldn't hurt Henry. 

"I uhh it's weird but,uh I think I might be gay or I know I think other boys are cute,like i have this one friend name Jeremy and like he's really cute and I get all werid and nevous around him,like My hands get l sweaty and gross and I get nervous and yeab ",Michael confessed,putting his face on the dash board. He wasn't lying but,this wasn't the truth he wanted to tell Henry. The thought of telling Henry the truth truth filled him with indrealaine and made him want to vomit up all of his organs.

"Awwe,you got a boy crush",Henry said teasing Michael.

"Whatever,I blegh,it's nice to confess it,''Michael says,he could feel tears rolling down his eyes,Henry slowed down the car more and pulled into a parking lot of some random abanded store. 

This made Michael anxious,William has done this before,William has trapped him in the car before. 

He began to cry harder.

"Baby,don't cry,I'm gay,your dad is Bi,I love you no matter what",Henry says,patting Michael's back trying to comfort him. "Michael,I will always love and support you",he unbuckled himself and warped Michael in a hug.

"I know,I know,it's,,I don't know,,,I love you too Henry",Michael says,hugging him back while still crying. "Can I skip today?"he asked. Henry nodded and they parted

"Let's go home,maybe you can tell me more about your crushe ",Henry says winking at Michael who just blushed and wiped his snotty nose on Henry's jacket. Which Henry gave him a disgusted look before starting up the car and driving back home.

************************************************

William had already ate his food and sitting at the small window in the living room smoking out of it. 

"Why he home?"William asked the second they got inside,brushing snow off themselves .

"Well,uhh,remember that talk we had about how he really like Queen and had a bunch of men sports magazines even though he doesn't know anything about sports?"Henry asked,Michael whole face went red.

William nodded a bit confused but he kinda remember what Henry was talking about.

"I was right bitch,Michael is into guy",Henry said laughing at William.

"what?you guys tried guessing my sexuality?"Michael asked.

"That was like two years ago Henry, I am also right because I changed my mind a while ago,''William said smirking.

Michael just wanted to die as William started talking how they watched a movie where this one actor got shirtless and Michael had just stared at him,whole face had want red and had dropped his food. Henry was going on about how he guessed first and that William was slow.

"I hate you both,''Michael said,taking off Henry's coat and hopping over to the couch. 

Henry and William stayed in the kitchen chatting for a while.

Michael just watched whatever cartoon was on TV.

No one said anything out loud for awhile,they all just sat on the couch. Michael felt tired and was tempted to lean against Henry who was squishy and nice to lay on. But,he knew that would make his father jealous so he softly put his head onto William's shoulder. 

William put his arm around Michael and squeezed his thigh causing Michael to hide his face away,clearly ashamed of William's actions .

Henry was softly snoring so it didn't matter much to William. 

"Do you want me or Henry to stay home with you?"William asked.

"Uhh Henry I guess",Michael answered,"no offense but you suck",he adds. 

William gave him a pissed off smile but,begin to shake Henry up."You get to stay with Michael and William Jr. today,"he says,glaring at Michael who looked away from him. Oh,William was pissed but,can't do shit with Henry here.

"Okey,you can stop shaking me",Henry says,rubbing his eyes then stopping William with just a single hand. This impressed Michael a lot,he was definitely safe as long as Henry was here. And he will stay here as long as his siblings are here.

"Bye Michael and Henry ",William says,kissing them both on the forehead then he left.

Henry sat on the couch clearly thinking about what he was gonna say to Michael. They were never alone except for a 15 minute drive from the elementary to middle school."Let's put some ice on those",Henry blurted out ending the silence once again. Again,he threw Michael off course as he had forgotten about his bruises/hickeys.

"Oh uhh yeah,almost forgot I had bruises",Michael awkwardly said,he hadn't been paying that much attention to them but they did kinda hurt,not a lot but still hurt a little. 

Henry got an ice pack from the freezer and sat back down next to Michael. He put it onto Michael's face and held it.

"It's not too cold is it?"Henry asked,Michael shook his head no."You need to stop getting into fights,I don't want anything really bad happening to you or any of your siblings."he stated,pressing the pack of ice on Michael's face.

"I don't get you or know how to bond with you",Henry confessed,"You always seem distances and cold and I just want you to be happy and safe.I want to understand you,I need to get to know you better. We never really talk sense I've moved in here and before hand,its a little odd even a little funny to me,'' he smiled at Michael who just stared at him unsure how to respond to him.

"So you love me?"Michael asked,Henry looked at him oddly cause of his questions. 

"Of course,you're like a son to me,Mikey,I love you and want you to be better then me and better than your father,''he says,gently hitting Michael on the head with the ice pack as if Michael had asked him the stupidest thing ever.

Michael grumbled angrily and rubbed his head ,"Why did you do that?"he whined.

"You asked a stupid question",Henry answered,putting the ice pack back on Michaels face. 

"Blegh this is boring,''Michael said after a short minute of silence. 

"Yeah,here if your face is feeling better we can do something funnier than this",Henry offered.

************************************************

FLASH BACK!!

There was no funeral and all of her pictures were taken down. None of her stuff was moved. Even the mail she had gotten and halved open before hand laid on the counter.

It was easy to close his eyes and block out all the people dressed in black. It was easier to remember what happen instead of thinking of what they are gonna do now.

****

No sign of a struggle just silence in the house.

Michael made his way to his room,he put up his stuff and realized he was pretty hungry. His mother usually had an afternoon snack out for him .

He looked into Elizabeth's room,she was sound asleep. She had turned 3 years old just two weeks before hand. 

"Mom",he called out,he couldn't make himself food and something just felt wrong. "Mom ,I'm home",he yelled again. 

Then,like a defying scream,he could hear water dripping from the bathroom sink. She must be taking a bath or washing her hands.

He walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door,there was a small light coming from inside,did the light died again?

The door was slightly ajar so,after knocking again he opens the door.

And just like that,his mom was gone.

She laid in the tub with just a night gown on,one arm flopped out side of the tub. Her head resting against the wall ,her hair was poorly tied up.

"Mom are are you okay?"he asked,he could fill tears streaming down his eyes.

He felt around for the light switch. 

He wasn't ready for the horror in front of him. Her dark hazel nut eyes showed no emotion,her makeup was all messed up from crying.

There was a few pills floating around the tub along with multiple different pill bottles just floating around like rubber duckies.

On the ground lay a blood cover switch knife,he could barely stand looking at her arms and how deep the cuts want.

In some of the cuts it looked like you could see bone or muscle,blood was everywhere in the bath.

The water was a clear red color that had soaked in her once white nightgown.

He felt sick at the site in front of him and he couldn't fully comprehend it.

"Mommy,mommy get up,''he cried ,tears and snot running down his face ."MOMMY MOMMY ,SOMEONE HELP MY MOMMY",Michael shrieked at the top of his lungs knocking all of the air out of his body. 

Who was he supposed to call whenever someone got hurt? He couldn't remember and it made his head hurt so much.

He ran into the hallway screaming for help. After maybe a minute Henry's girlfriend came out of her apartment. 

"Michael what is wrong ,why is there blood on you,''she asked,she was warped in a rob clearly just getting out of the shower.

"My mommy wont get out of the bath and she's hurt,''he said,Mary covered her mouth. 

"Bring your sister to my house and I'll help your mommy,''she said,Mary ran into his house ,Michael followed after and watched as she went into the bathroom.

Michael want into Elizabeth's room,"hey wake up we gotta go to Henry's and Mary's place,''he said shaking her.

Elizabeth sat up rubbing her eyes,"I'm sleepy",she mumbled ,laying back down.

He stomped his foot,"if you don't get up I'll have to carry you and we gotta leave mommy's hurt",Michael said,stomping a bit more.

Elizabeth bulted up,"Mommy?"she asked ,Michael nodded and picked her up.

"Close your eyes,I don't want you to see",he whispered,Elizabeth did as she was told. 

They walked by the bathroom door wide open . He could see Mary covering his mother's arms and on the phone with someone. 

He looked back at Elizabeth who kept her eyes closed,he lead her out of their apartment and into Henry's and Mary's . "Stay here on the couch please,she really hurt" ,Michael commands. 

"I know I saw her blood,''she said,falling back asleep.

Michael frowned but,just patted her head and left.

He slowly walked into his apartment and went to the bathroom. "Can I help in anyway?"he asked.

Mary looked at him ,she was now covered in blood and his mom was lying on the floor. She was slowly pumping his mom's chest up and down.

"Find bandages,she barely breathing ,ambulance on the way,''she breathed out,she sounded like she was gonna pass out. 

Michael nodded and quickly scrammed for the medicine cabinet in the kitchen. He had to drag a chair over to get up on the counter. He grabbed the first aid kit and brought it to Mary.

"Grab out some banda-"Mary was interpreted as someone came running in.

"Hey the ambulance crew is here,uh right this way",It was a familiar voice and out came one of their younger neighbors,Stone was his name, he was tall and very lean,his ginger hair was always messy and his glasses where always sliding off his thin face. 

Right behind him was the paramedics with a stecher and other things in their hands. Michael has never seen stuff like that,Mary scooped up Michael and got out of the bathroom. The paramedics went to work,putting an odd mask with what looked like a bag of air to her face and squeezing it.

Mary kept her hand on Michael's shoulders,"Once they leave you can stay the night at my place ...Elizabeth is there right?"Mary half whispered her question .

"Yeah yeah she there,''Michael answered,he felt sick like he was gonna puke and he felt dizzy. 

He could feel Mary hug him ,the blood on her getting into his hair and onto his back. Michael finally began to sobbed and shake.

"Is she gonna be okay,Mary is she,they they gonna help my mommy ,right?"Michael cried,Mary just hugged him tighter.

He stood in Mary's gripe until they hauled away his mother on a stretcher and Mary let go.

He followed her out crying,she held his hand. 

"Yeah,he found her and I've contacted her husband ",Mary said to the paramedics before turning to him.

"Go to my apartment,your mommy will be fine,they said she was still breathing,they'll help her",Mary said,plastering on a fake smile.

Michael did as he was told and want to go back to her apartment where Elizabeth was lying on the couch.

"Is moma okay?"She asked. Michael nodded and sat right next to her.

"Daddy is on the way and mommy going to the doctors",Michael told her,giving her a small hug,he was trying not to cry in front of her. He couldn't explain what he saw. Did she hurt self,how did she even ended up like that ,it felt wrong. 

She wouldn't just leave them,sure her and daddy fought alot and he even hit her before but,ugh he didn't know.

He let go if Elizabeth,he was still covered in blood.

Elizabeth got a bit on her dress but nothing else. Elizabeth was shaking and was clearly confused,"she okey,the doctors will help,''she mumbled to herself. 

Michael rubbed her back,"go to sleep,we need to sleep,''he said. She was only three but would say most words but could barley say a sentence. 

"Sleep",she said to herself,laying back down. All of this must be a lot on such a small and innocent kid. He petted her head and got off the couch and walked to the doorway,the paramedics had already left with his mom and Mary was standing in the hall with Stone. 

They must pf notice him as they both turned to him,said something to each other and split up. 

"Michael,you're dad will be here soon,so,will Henry",Mary says,she was still covered in blood and water. 

"Let's clean you up,go ahead and go to the bathroom inside of my apartment,wipe yourself up and I'll grab you clean clothes",Mary says,Michael nodded and went off to clean himself. 

He was in the middle of cleaning his arms whenever he could hear Willian and Henry voice.They were discussing what was the fastest way to the hospital. 

Michael continue to scrubbed at his body ,listening into the adults convo.

"Well,you saw her,how bad,how bad could it be?She can barely get bumped on the elbow without getting teary,she gotta be alright,I,Mary tell me it wasn't so bad",William,thick british accent ,begged for Mary to tell him that his wife will be okay.

"William,it looked horrible,she was bleeding everywhere and so many pills,lord,your son saw all of it,he was the one who found her",Mary told him.

"No,no ,it can't be that bad,I,I feel like I want to see, butI can't see it,I",William began to mumble out nonsense.

"William,Will,my sweet heart,look at me",Henry voiced echoed through the house.All of their voices seemed to lower with each word they said and Michael had to press his ear to the door.

"Henry,I can't,what if she,what if,,,if she dies,,,what do I do ?"William asked him.

"I'll be right here for you,I'll help with your kids",Henry says,"fuck,if needed I could move in",he added ,Michael open the door slightly and could see William breathing heavily and being held by Henry. 

He stepped out of the bathroom and Mary seemed to remember why she had him go in there.

"Here I got clean clothes and you and Elizabeth shoes,yall be riding with me to the hospital",Mary says handing him clothes and shoving him back in the bathroom. 

"Henry,drive William,I'll bring the kids as soon as possible,''she says.

There was a few mutters,some shuffling and then he could hear the door shut .

********

FLASH BACK COUTINE 

A week had passed sense Michael's and Elizabeth's mom had killed herself.

Elizabeth was being babysat by Mary. Michael was being aloud to stay home from school to recover. 

There was a small family gathering of his mom's sister and her kid,a few neighbors ,Mary and Henry,William,Elizabeth and him. They all just stood around,not even talking ,all wearing black.

His mom had been cremated and reality had laid onto him. He had cried so hard until he puked twice.

But,now it was weird,the bathroom she had killed herself in had been locked from the inside. Michael wasn't sure how William did it but he managed too.

Michael and William barely said anything to each other. William spent his time drinking in his chair and Michael just stayed in his room. Elizabeth hanged out at Henry's and Mary's place. 

Michael walked into the living room where William was looking out the window,his eyes where focus on something. Michael was making his way around the living room until he knocked over a beer bottle.

"Mhm hey Michael",William muttered,he looked at Michael with the same kind of hungry he always did. Michael didn't like it as William often liked rubbing Michael's thighs and just touching all over his bosy and kissing him everywhere and it just felt wrong and gross. "Why don't you help me to my room,I can't really stand",William asked,smirking at Michael. 

"Uuh yeah",he mutters not wanting to cause any trouble. 

Michael walked over and helped his dad get up,"Be careful,''he told William as they both wobble to William's room.

William flopped down on his bed,"Come lay down next to your old man,I don't want to be alone",William said,giggling to himself. 

Michael crawled onto the bed after closing the door. "We should just nap",he suggested,William nodded his head. William kissed Michael on the lips and then curled up next to him ,pulling the covers over each of them .

"Im so tired and don't need to be alone",William whispered as he cuddled Michael,he quickly feel asleep and Michael just laid there. 

.

************************************************

Flashback OVER 

It was 1 in the morning and no one but, Michael was awake. He was staring at the door. They had partly moving a small desk like thing in front of it after painting it the same color as the walls.

Some of the paint was coming off as who ever did it was shit at painting. He moved the small desk over,careful not to knock the pictures off of it and put his hand on the door. He wonders if they ever cleaned it or did they just leave the bathroom stained. Did they ever get rid of the candle in there ,did they let the water drain.

He pressed his head against it and closed his eyes,he could kinda remember everything like it was yesterday. 

"Michael?",Henry was standing in the hall rubbing his eyes,he wasn't wearing his glasses and was squinting at him.

"Y-yeah",Michael stumbled over his words ,he wasn't expecting to be caught. 

Henry walked over ,blinked a few times,"What are you doing?",He asked.

Michael blushed,what was he doing,"I don't know,I couldn't sleep,couldn't stop thinking about",he nodded his head towards the bathroom door.

"Let's get you to bed,c'mon,''Henry said,squatting down and picking up Michael bridal style. "Try to sleep,focus on something that makes you happy,''he whispered as he brought Michael back to his bed.

There was a long pause between the two,Henry sat on the edge of the bed.

"She was a good woman,made some of the best food ever and had the worst humor ever,''Henry said smiling sadly,"..there was a lot wrong with her but,she tried her best mostly for you and Elizabeth..you look more like her then you do your father. You may have his eyes and nose but,the rest of your features belong to your mother looks",he looks at Michael,pity on his face.

Michael stared at him and felt his own face,people always say he looks like his dad but even he barely remembers what she looks like. He didn't know what to say so he just stared at him.

"She would hurt no one but herself unless they hurt her kids,someone could beat the shit out of William or her and she would simply turn away, but G-d help anyone who ever said something snarky about y'all",Henry says,"A simple and very creative women,a heart of pure gold….she was good but you should sleep",Henry says,kissing Michael forehead then leaving.

Michael couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he might look more like his mom then his dad. He barely looked in the mirror as he always notice the things that made him look more like William then what made him look different or at least like his mother.

It was oddly comforting to know one person thought he didn't look like his dad that much.

He felt nice for once and just closed his eyes,wrapping himself in comfort of not looking like his dad.

************************************************

Michael woke up and quietly tiptoed out of his room as he could hear the harsh whispers of William and Henry.

"I don't get what you are getting at ,Henry,are you accusing me of hurting my own children?"William voice was filled with offense. 

"No,no ,I know you wouldn't hurt them,I know what your step dad did to you ,I just think ,fuck,Im missing something here. Like there is something wrong and I need the pieces of this impossible puzzle. Michael always have scraps and bruises and Elizabeth will do anything to get attention from you,you seem kinda neglectful",Henry sounded like he was gonna cry.

"Emily..I don't see it.I know Michael gets in a lot of fights and Elizabeth does act out but,I don't know what you are on about",William's voice confess like you would to your preacher as you tell you are unsure of G-d and his love. 

"William, I need you to speak the truth,tell no lies and don't dodge my questions. You don't need to be offended or hurt if you have done no wrong",Henry voice is stern now and speak with confidence,much like a preachers.

"If I don't?"William voice asked,it was sorta mocking and belittling. 

"Then dam you to hell",Henry voice said,he could hear some shuffling and a soft thud.

"Get off of me",William voiced whined.

"Will you answer me honestly or show me you are",Henry voice froze in place,"Elizabeth what are you doing up,its 4am?"he asked.

"I heard a thud and woke up",Elizabeth voice answered. 

"Go back to sleep,it's alright,me and William are having a grown up talk,I love you",Henry voice was filled with nervousness.

"Okey,Love you too,Henry and daddy",her voice said,then her small foot steps walked through the halls.

"Your not fully off the hook,love,I won't hate you,I can't hate you,no matter what you do,''Henry voice sounded so sad and weak.

"I've thought about it and with Michael I've have held my hand in the air but,I would never hit him,I could hit no one so small and innocent and helpless",Williams lied. 

Michael closed his eyes,he hates liars and lying.

There was a bit more shuffling,"I believe you, but not fully,I love you with all I got but,I cannot lie. You aren't always the most sane or kind man though you do have my heart clutched in your hands."Henry's voice admitted,"I love you so much,so much,only actions can speak the right words of my love,I just feel so disconnected and lost from you",Henry voice was almost a whisper and Michael had to lean in and listen very carefully to each word.

Love?how can someone ever love William,he was so horrible to Michael.

"Sit",Henry commended William,Michael slide closer to the adults door that was slightly ajar . He could see William sitting on the bed looking at the ground in shame. Henry was sitting behind him,he warped his around William. His mouth was moving but,Michael couldn't hear him.

They didn't seem to say anything for a little while which made Michael anxious as he wanted ,needed,to know what was going on. 

"I hate you Henry",William muttered after a bit.

"I love you too,my dear,''Henry said kissing William on the neck.

William grabbed Henry's hand softly,"Henry,I feel such an unusually hate for you but,at the same time I would die without your touch and care and I hate how it seems your moving on to someone new,someone better,''he softly stated,he then twisted Henry's hand,a small crack coming from it. Henry jumped back at this,holding his hand. He looked like he couldn't speak and like he was gonna cry.

Will crawled on top of Henry,"Say something,my love,'' William says in a condensing voice. Henry just closed his eyes,"Come on,I know you're retarded and what not but,you can surely speak",William says.

Michael couldn't move or speak,he couldn't even feel his body. 

"Are you not feeling it today?"William asked,making direct eye contact with Michael. 

Michael knees felt weak,he needed to puke or something, but he could not draw his eyes away. 

"You should be used to this Henry though,I haven't hurt you in a little while,is that why you suspect me for hurting my own flesh and blood,my own fucking kids,you think I'm that pathetic?"William asked,moved himself closer to Henry.

Henry just tried to shove William off of him. William just stared down at him .

"Does you hand hurt?Hopefully I didn't break it again,"he smiles as he utters each word. Henry manage knock him off of him,though he fell onto the other side of the mattress. Henry got off the bed and slowly walked away from William. 

"Stay...away,I can't right now,I can't take this forever,"Henry whispered,barely able to speak. William got off the bed and headed toward Henry. He slowly block Henry in a corner.

"I'm so much smaller than you, but you will never raise your hand against me,you would never want to be like your father",William teased,Michael could only see the back of William's head . Henry had curled up onto the ground.

"Come on ,look at me,I know you love me",he giggles as Henry looked up at him."Well say something,"he said as if he was talking to a dog. 

Henry looked away and William punched him clean across the face. Knocking off his glasses and leaving a big red mark. He covered his face and looked away.

William kicked him on the back and knocked him down,"Hit me back",William said. 

"No ,no,no no no no no no no",Henry was starting to sob and that only seemed to make William happy and satisfied. 

"How about you go clean yourself up,fucking pussy and stop crying,you will probably wake up the kids,don't want to upset them do you",William says,glancing at Michael with a sinister smile.

Henry got up and disappear from Michael's view.

Michael was shaking with rage and fear,he began to sob. He could hear someone walking toward him. It was William,Michael felt scared and trapped.

William looked down at him,"come here,I won't hurt you ,I promise,my sweet little angel",William says,picking Michael up and petting his head. 

Michael just full on broke down as William carried him back to Michael's room. He put Michael in his bed.

"Stay quiet about what you saw,you don't want anything happening to your siblings or to the twins",William whispered into Michael's ear before leaving.

Michael shivered at his father's words and warped himself in his blanket as he quietly cried until he passed out.

************************************************

A month had passed since after what Michael saw. He didn't say anything in hope no harm to come to William Jr or Elizabeth. 

He,Elizabeth,William jr,and William where all eating breakfast William was trying to feed William Jr. baby food but,it wasn't going so well. 

"Come on,it's apple flavor,its not bad...I think",William has been for the past 10 minutes trying to get Will Jr not to spit the food out. He made a bunch of clicking noises and "airplane" noises at him. This made Michael and Elizabeth both laugh.

William Jr knocked the baby food off of his tray. 

Michael and Elizabeth begin laughing until Henry enter the kitchen looking upset. 

"What's wrong?"William asked,looking up from the spilled food.

"My mother called,she wants all of us to visit or well me ,Mary and the kids",Henry says awkwardly. 

"Ooh,she still at it with the bullshit",William asked.

Henry nodded,"Yeah,she STILL hasn't told any of her friends that I don't even live with Mary,though I told her clearly I'll be taking you",he said,sitting down at the table.

"Did she change her mind?"William asked,it had been about three year sense they visit Henry's mom.

"No,she said that will be fine but,we won't be sharing a room and she wanted to do her a favor,''he rubbed his face in anger. 

"For you and Mary to act like y'all were still together,"William asked,Henry nodded,"has she lost her mind,have you talked to Mary and do you plan on going?"William asked.

Henry blinked at him and begin tapping the table,clearly thinking.

He snapped his fingers and looked up,"Yes,we are still going as she and my father are rich so,free money,and I will go to Mary right now then I need to talk to you about something also ,''Henry half-yells as he gets up and leaves.

William sighed and got up as he grabbed cleaning supplies for all the spilled baby food. It was weird on they acted like they were a happy couple at times. But,with the drinking and fighting at night,just made everything odd for Michael. 

Plus,Henry was also,"talking" or well fucking some new employee. Michael had over heard plenty of arguments with this guy mentioned ,Jerry?Jake?oh James or something close to that William made it clear that he and Henry technically weren't together but he was still a little jealous. 

Which it was obvious that William was very very jealous of James and that both he and Henry were doing bad money wise. Michael had started to listen in on them and their senseless fighting. 

William was on the ground cleaning up the food William jr had thrown. Elizabeth had finish her food and was in the living room.

"Why did we stop talking to grandma?"Michael asked,he knew that she was a little nutty but still.

"She hates me ,,,and is a little homophobic and racist",William says," which is odd sense she was married to a Latino man for 15 years",he mummbled very quietly. 

"Oh is that why y'all had that big fight at christmas?"Michael asked. William nodded yes before going back to cleaning.

Michael liked talking to his father as father and son and nothing less or more.

There was an awkward silence as Michael finished his food and put his and Elizabeth's dishes into the sink.

"Can you get me some of the vanilla pudding,Junior is not feeling anything new today",William asked as he finished cleaning. 

"Yeah",Michael answered getting up and grabbing the pudding and a spoon.

"Thank you",William said,patting Michael on his head. 

Michael smiled at him,"Ima go watch TV with Elizabeth",he said,William seemed to frown at this .

"Alright,have fun,''he says,going back to his usually smile before,he started feeding William Jr.

************************************************

Michael watched as Henry and William were talking about how they will be getting to Henry's mother's house. Henry was sitting at the table,William was leaning against the counter. 

"You can take Michael and Junior in your car,I can take Mary and the girls",Henry suggested. 

"That would work, but how many times will we need to stop for gas?"William asked. 

Henry shrugged and the two begin to talk about money and tax wise stuff. Michael didn't really understand them.

Michael just watched them silently,he was focusing on how they talk. 

Henry seemed to talk a lot with his hands even signing a few words as he spoke. William was the opposite,he keeps his arms crossed unless he needs to move hair out of his face. He also keep on glancing around while Henry seemed to focus onto William.

They were like total opposites in almost every way.

From the way William afton wore a button up tuck in with a nice jacket and Henry wore a satin tank top with a random button up thrown on. The way William was reserve and off while Henry was just friendly and bubbly.

"How's James?" William asked out of nowhere. 

Henry paused,surprised by the action,"He's good,tomorrow we plan on going out again,''Henry said,blushing deeply. 

"Ever thought about bringing him over,''he asked,much like dad asking his son to bring over his girlfriend. 

Henry laughed a little and blushed more,"yeah,if i do are you okay with him meeting both my girls and yours?"Henry asked.

William studied him carefully,he glanced at Michael.William moved a little which made Henry flinched.He sucks in his bottom lip then spoke,"yeah...you've helped me raise or well helping me raise them",he uncrosses his arms and get off the counter."they are as much your children as they are mine,"he adds,clearly unsure if his words.

"Okey cool,sorry,I probably made things awkward,I was trying not to",Henry says,"kinda been avoiding bringing up James with you,''he admits,he seemed to shrink into himself. Henry seemed to be taking the role of a kid who just asked his dad if his friends could come over. It now that Michael noticed a bruise on the side of his head,it was mostly under his hair but,it was there. The bruise was fading mostly but,it was still bad from what he could tell. Henry glanced at Michael then William,"Are you still ...jealous",he half-whispered to William. 

William looked away embarrassed,"Let's talk about this later,''he says,glancing at Michael who avoided eye contact. Michael knew a part of William's jealous is coming from the fact Michael keep on hanging out with Henry. It hasn't been a whole lot but,more than usual. 

Henry nodded and none of them said anything,the TV playing in the background.

"Doesn't school get out next week?"Michael asked,breaking the odd silence. 

"I believe so,the day y'all get out for break is when we will get ready to go my mothers",Henry answered,you can see him carefully making note of everything and everyone.

"Cool,I can't wait for Christmas",Michael says,clapping his hands .

Henry and William both glanced and smile at each other.

Michael was embarrassed with their looks as he didn't realize how hyped he had gotten,"Ima go to my room",Michael says getting up leaving. He could hear the sound of William and Henry chuckling.

As he walked back to his room ,he again couldn't stop staring at the old bathroom door.

He wants up to it ,reaching pass the small shelf that tried to block it. He felt it again and made a decision. 

He will go onto there tonight,he has to go into there or he won't be able to stop thinking. But,he'll need to quiet and quick and he will need some kind of light.

Michael went into Elizabeth's room,he went over to her dresser and started digging around. She always kept some kind of light in her dresser or on it. He found one that gave off a dim pink light in the shape of a heart.

It was good enough for him as he didn't expect to much.

******

The night became darker as he continue listening to Henry and William,he waiting for them to go to bed.

After a few more minutes of chatter Michael heard the sound of a light switch going off then some shuffling and then nothing. 

He smiled and pulled out the flashlight and gently felt his way through the dark. It was hard to see as he became adjusted to the pitch blackness. But,slowly in and out of focus the very few outlines of door frames and hung pictures popped out.

He came to the door moved the odd shelf thing careful not to knock anything off. Then he want to the kitchen and got a butter knife as he needed to unlock the door. Michael begin to "carefully" undo the doorknob,he had learned how to do this from Henry after Michael once looked himself out of his room.

He managed to get the door knob open and stepped inside,it was too dark to really see anything. 

He fumbled around for his flashlight,it was a medium size bathroom there isn't much here. Michael fely shakey,it's just a bathroom,he reminded himself over and over .

He turned on the flashlight and almost dropped it. There was still blood stains,less then he remember but,they were still there. They were now dark and old ,it looked like someone tried to clean it up but gave up halfway. 

Michael walked over to the tub,he pulled back the curtain,there wasn't much blood ,some had scrubbed most of it away. A big bloody hand print that looked like it was poorly wiped sat on the edge of the tub. It probably belonged to Henry. 

He moved the flash light across the tub though something caught his eye.

It was some fabric that got stuck in the drain. It was from her nightgown. He picked it up slowly,it was a pale red and felt kinda soft. Michael stuff it into his pocket,he wasn't sure what to do with it.

He stepped into the tub feeling the dried blood on his feet. He traced his hand on the many cracks of the wall. 

One looked odd to him,as if someone had hit their head against it. Michael felt cold all of sudden and unsafe. He carefully stepped out of the tub and went to the sink. There was a cigarette that gross and dirty now along with that there was glass in the sink as well.

He looked at the mirror,it had been smashed,small dried blood spot could be found on the few remaining parts of the mirror. 

Michael felt the side of the glass,cutting his hand a little. It felt nice in an odd way,he looked at his hand as it bleed. He wiped the blood on his shorts then got down to the cabinet under the sink.

He peeled it open,the old paint acting like glue. 

There were two boxes all taped up,the butter knife won't be able to cut them open.

He sighed and put down the flashlight and got up and went to the kitchen. His hand was still bleeding but he had already forgotten about it. Michael grabbed whatever big sharp knife he could and went back.

He took out one box,he cut it open and gasped. 

It was pictures of her ,some of her clothes,and even her makeup. He dug around and tried to find a small picture of her. He found one of her smiling,holding baby Michael in her arms. She was wearing a blue floral dress,her hair pulled back into a messy bun. Michael was dressed like a little sailor,in the background was William ,who was standing behind the couch,staring at Michael. Michael flipped the photo,he squinted at the bad cursive. 

Happy first birthday Michael

-Mary and Mom!

He stuff this picture into his pocket ,he could feel tears running down his face. He dug his nails into his already cut hand,whimpering silently at the pain.

Michael picked up a dress of her after moving more pictures out of his ways. He held the dress up to him,it would be too long on him. He folded it up carefully,only getting some blood on the sleeve. It was a black sundress. A white ribbon around the waist. Michael would be keeping this

He got two more small photos and shut that box,he slide it back under the sink. Michael pulled out the second box and cut it open. Inside was some more clothes and random things she owned. Even a notebook and an agenda. He picked up the agenda and flipped through it ,there was a doctor appointments,little reminders,and a bunch of other stuff.

He picked up the notebook and open it,it seemed like a diary from a few years before he was born. It was her 16th birthday and she had gotten this notebook. He set the notebook on the ground and closed the box ,sliding it back under. He would read the notebook later.

Michael put back together the door ,put Elizabeth flashlight up and brought the dress,the notebook ,and the pictures to his room. 

He slid the dress between his mattress and his bed frame . He was unsure what to do with the dress, but something drew him to it. The notebook and the pictures where put under a floorboard that was partly broke. 

Michael had been throwing a fit whenever he broke the board. He was jumping so hard it crack and he fell right onto his face. Elizabeth had laughed at him and William had poked his head through the door before just shaking his head and leaving. 

Michael and Elizabeth looked alike but,not really. William believes Elizabeth was a product of an affair between Michael's mom and some random man though she was clearly his child just inherit more traits from William's mother then William himself. She was the reason for many fights and William has always been distance from her. William was quick to latch himself to Michael ,he kept Michael close to him,to close. Elizabeth was kept far away from him,Michael was glade William didn't want to get close to Elizabeth. He was worried he would get too close to any of his little siblings.

He shook himself out if thought,graphic and upsetting images tried to focus in his thoughts,they were of William hurting his younger siblings. Michael felt gross at these thoughts,he tried focusing onto the ceiling of his room. Flopping down on the floor .

Michael stared at the ceiling, realizing he was tired and his hand hurt like a bitch. He rolled over focusing now on his door,he felt heavy. Then,he closed his eyes falling fast asleep.

************************************************

Elizabeth felt heavy and scared. It felt like she was trapped .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate william its so unreal but i would totally have hate sex with him then kill him with my bare hands and uhj yeah

*lots of flashback lemme know if u get confused*

Tw abuse/child death/sexual abuse/pedophilla

Elizabeth felt heavy and scared. It felt like she was trapped. She felt the object on her,it was metallic and smooth.

Oh,she thought,she must be in Henry's work area. He and William share a work room. She moved slowly, careful not to wake the robotic beast. Her hand felt around inside the metal skin. What was it that Uncle Henry always told them? That whenever a small click came and she jumped back,feeling something brush quickly pass her hand. 

The spring locks,they could kill her easily. Crush her bones and tear her part. She glanced around the room ,her heart pounding. There were many glowing eyes in the dark,it scared her. 

She begin to army crawl out to the door. Soft clicks of robotic joints moving. Her heart was pounding in her ears. Elizabeth made it to the door and open it slowly. Froze as she saw Michael in the hall rubbing his face and carrying a few things in his hand. He was weird ,probably doing weird things. There is no need to question him,he gets enough attention. 

She didn't hate him but found him slightly unlikable. Michael always got attention from dad,from bullies,from a lot of the kids at freddys. Elizabeth got none or Michael ruined it. She has tried to get in a few fights but,Michael stepped in. She has tried to get some daddy-daughter time but,Michael will catch his eyes. And she has question him about this and he will just rolled his eyes and tell her she won't get it.

It made her feel foolish and like she was being belittled by him but,he was her older brother. And sometimes he was funny and he was a little cool. She smiled to herself,her annoyance with Michael settle down.

She rushed out of the room and slipped into her,going right to bed.

***********

"Boop",Willaim says,as he tapped his pen against Michael's face. Michael snapped out of his daydreaming and begin to process what was going on. Right they were snow in,William jr. was in his crib,Elizabth was at Mary's house with the twins.

"Huh,what?"Michael mutters,confused by the sudden break of silence. While it wasn't fully silent,Will jr. kept on snoring softly.

William smiled,"nothing,just making sure you were still alive,''he says. 

Michael rolled his eyes,"whatever,are we almost done with this shit?"he asked,referring to the math William was having him do. It was for whatever William was working on. William seemed almost done but was having Michael review this robot. 

"About,now do you have any suggestions?"William asked,his glasses sliding down his face.

Michael glance at the blueprints in front of him,it was a bunny,about 8 feet tall. 

"Make him purple,give...maybe give him a fancy bow,and i would make his arms longer here but,shorter here to even them out",Michael suggests as he leans against the desk ,using his dividers to show the different sizes .

William seem impressed by this,"I didn't even realize that"he mutters,writing down a few notes."thanks kiddo",he adds, petting Michael's head.

They didn't speak as they,mostly William,put away the small mess they had made.

Michael looked at the clock,it was already 2 in the afternoon. "Do you think Henry will be able to get back?"he asked,remembering looking outside just a few hours ago and seeing the snow drowning cars.

"Mhmm ,I'll have to message him,hopefully he and...James are somewhere warm,''he mumbled to himself more than to Michael. There was a ting of bitterness whenever William said Jame's name.

Michael had almost forgot Henry had gone on a date. It was weird to him,he has always thought of Henry and William as a couple in a way. 

William sat back down in one if the desk chairs,"come here",he says,patting his lap. 

Michael hesitated but,did as he was told. "What am I to you?"Michael asked,staring at the roof while sitting in his lap.

"What do you mean Mikey?"William asked,wrapping his arms around Michael. 

"Am I your son?Am I not years younger then you?Am I not a child to you",Michael asked,now forcing William into eye contact.

He moved himself where he was looking William face to face. William swallowed nervously ,he cupped Michael's face. Michael grabbed his hands and peeled them off his face.

"Answer me William",he said sternly.

"You don't even call me dad",William whispers,"just...drop it,''he mumbled,putting Michael onto the floor.

Michael went to protest but,William just grabbed his hand with the cut on it."How did that happen?"he asked,poking at the cut. 

"I cut it on something",Michael hissed and tried to pull his hand back.

William tightened his grip on Michael and pressed into the cut.

"What the fuck,Will",Michael half yelled,pulling his hand away."What is wrong with you?"he asked.

"Quiet..",Will whispers,there was an odd emotion im William's face,Michael couldn't tell what it was.

"Just leave me alone",Michael says harshly leaving the room.

*********

Michael slammed his door and locked it. He curled into a ball,his whole body shaking. Why did he stand up to him? He squeezed his arm ,digging his nails into his arm.

He could hear William walk in front of his door and sit against it.

"Go away",Michael said,he stopped clawing himself and crawled into his bed,putting his head under his pillow and screaming.

He felt angry and scared,he regretted questioning William but he felt better. It felt right to confront him..kinda confront him. 

Michael could feel himself begin to cry.

There wasn't any other noise inside the house besides Michael's crying.

William sat out of his son's room,listening to him sob. He didn't feel bad but he didn't feel good. He leaned his head against the door. This kid was such a crybaby.

He opened up his flip phone and saw he missed a call from Henry. "Quiet down",William said,kicking Michael's door. The house went completely silent as William begin to call Henry back.

"Whats up"William said,"Are you going to be able to make it back?"he asked,standing up.

"I'll be spending the night with James",Henry voice answered.

"Alirghty,Hopefully the snow will clear soon ,I know the weatherman said it should calm down in a few days,''he says,he leaned against Michael's door,he jiggled the knob but the door was locked.

Michael laid in his bed,listening to William talk to Henry. It was mostly about the weather and dates,William keep on twisting Michael's doorknob every 5 seconds.

"Yeah,I'm waiting until January to tell them,yeah I'm getting that big house a bit pass main street...yeah with the woods in the back...it's only like a 20 minute drive",William says.

Michael's heart began to beat,if they moved will Henry move with them? What if he and his siblings are left alone with William? Who will defend Michael? Michael can't defend himself he can only defend his siblings.

"Michael",William calls out,jiggling his door knob violently."Please,open the door so I can speak to you",William says,now shaking the whole door.

"..okey",Michael softly said,fear filling him up.

William opened the door the second it was unlocked. He tackled Michael to the ground clearly pissed off. He kissed Michael on the lips harshly,lick Michael's bottom lip. 

Michael squirmed under his father but couldn't move much. His eyes were barely open but,he could see the anger on William's face.

The air had been knocked out of him and William was crushing his lungs.

It was easy for William to put all of his weight onto Michael. Easy to just hold him down. Michael was trying to push him off,his face going purple and his breathing slowing down.

"I...can't...breathe",Michael said,William got off of him and sat Michael up. He traced Michael's face gently. 

"I'm a bad person,aren't I?"William asked,still holding Michael's face.

"Ya think",Michael says,bitterness filling his voice.

William begin to smile then laughed and laughed. "Haha ,oh man, you make me laugh so easily,man,I love you,''he says,wiping tears from his eyes.

Michael went to say something but couldn't. How could he just laugh like that? How is he so aware of his wrong doings and simply laugh it off? He thought angrily as William calmed himself down.

"Well,I got finish some papers",he says,patting Michael then kissing him on the cheek.

"For what?"Michael asked,brushing William's touch off and getting up.

"Well you already know we will be moving,I need to finish signing papers to get ready to buy the house and land then I'll need to finish up all rent in this apartment and ugh it's a bunch of stupid adult stuff",William complained,leaning agasint the doorways frame.

Michael was silence for a second ,thinking of his wording," Will Henry be living with us,how many rooms?"he asked.

William smile,"come with me to my room,''he says,turning around and heading to his room. Michael speed walk right behind him,he needed to know,he just needed to know.

Mike sat himself onto William's bed as William sat at another desk. It was much smaller than the one in the workroom,it was much like a school desk.

"Henry won't be living with us and rooms well there is technically 4 bedrooms",William finally answered ",but I'll be making one of them into another work room,there also will be a real kitchen and not just a small room with a table and oven slammed in it. Along with that a big living room,a separate dining room,laundry room,and a playroom",he adds,pulling out some papers from the desk.

"Oh so will me and William jr be sharing a room?"Michael asked,praying it'll be a yes.

"Not sure,I was thinking of giving Will Jr the smallest room,Elizabeth the second biggest room,and the biggest room be the work pl",William was cut off by Michael.

"And me and you will share a room",Mivhael says,his chest dropping. 

William seem pleased with Michael's answer," Course we will be, my pretty doll~",he says,he pulled out a pen and wrote something down on one of the papers.

This made Michael sick,sharing a room with William would be horrible and just a bad idea.

"I uh I don't see why me and Will Jr can't just share a room",Michael admitted.

William didn't respond,writing some more things on the slip of paper. "Does it matter to you that Michael Davis Afton?"he says,putting down his pen and turning around to him."It doesn't,no matter where you are I'll be there,no matter what you I'll love you",he seemed like he wanted to say more but,just stared at Michael.

Michael shifted uneasily,he didn't like it,William looked like he was looking at Michael but,his eyes were miles away.

"I'm a horrible person and I love it,mikey",he laughed and got up,making Michael flinch,"But...I can't help but wonder if I'll ever feel bad about it,''he says,lying on the bed next to Michael.

Michael was utterly speechless,"we should take a nap,I'm tired kid",William says,rolling himself up in the blanket. He tugged on Michael's shirt and Michael laid next to him. His whole body was shaking from rage but,William didn't seem to notice.

************

Henry smiled as he sat across the table from James. They were both still shivering from having a small snowball fight.

"I'll make some hot tea,do you like sugar in yours?"James asked getting up and going to the stove. 

"I do like sugar in mine,either three spoonfuls or two sugar cubes,''Henry answers,James nodded.

There was a peaceful silence between the two as James made tea and Henry simply watched him. He could imagine living life like this and have the twins with them.

"I can't wait for you to meet all of the kids,''Henry says. 

"Same,''James says,as he pulls down two cups,the tea will probably be done soon." If you don't mind me asking how did y'all meet?"James asked,pulling down the sugar. 

"Me and Mary,haven't I already told you?"Henry asked,forwarding his brows a look of confusion on his face.

"You have but,Im talking about William",he says,he seemed to blush at he was saying.

"Oh well it's weird",Henry says,searching for unknown words.

"Well just start from the beginning,and I'll get the tea,''he says,a second later the teapot whistled loudly.

Henry covered his ears at the sound of the tea pot ,"yeah,yeah,I'll tell ya",he says,"we meet whenever we were younger.''

*****

Henry was very small and short for his age and struggled to stand up for himself. He was only in the 3rd grade but,hated everyone around him. Everyone was rude and mean and took his stuff and he ,he was weak and couldn't stand up for himself.

"Hey,can I have that"A bigger kid says,as he snatches the small bit of wires and gears he was messing with. 

Henry bite his lip and tried to get it back but,the kid just push him. He started to cry,stomping his feet and couldn't stop biting himself. 

"Give it back,''he says,angrily,the other kid just laughed at him.

"Why are you actin like such a baby",the kid says,laughing more before throwing the gears onto the ground and stomping on them. His friends erupted into laughter. 

Henry had to cover his ears as all sounds banged onto his head. He was aware,too aware,the laughter of the other kids,the sound of others playing with each other,the boy stomping on his things. All he could do was just go silent and sniffle a little. He couldn't process the sounds in front of him ,he couldn't see right,he felt so mad and upset. The ringing in his ears became worse than last time then he stepped forward.

"Leave him alone,he's just stupid",the small brown hair boy said. He was standing in front of Henry,shielding him almost and gave something for him to focus on,all the noises seem to not matter anymore. Neither did the older boys only him and this kid. 

He realized this kid was yielding a pair of scissors and was waving them around ,making the older kids nervous. They just scuff and walked away .

"You're a fucking pussy",the boy says,helping Henry get up.

"Thank you",Henry says,the kid blinked at him.

"For calling you a pussy?"he asked.

"No for helping me and uhh my name Henry what yours? Do you want to be friends?"Henry asked,clapping his hands in joy. 

"You're weird, I'm Will",William says,smiling at him. Henry smiled back as they shook hands forming a bond that'll less until the very day they die.

*****

Henry squinted into the darkness a familiar figure had crawled through his room.

"Willi-"Henry called out,before his mouth was covered by William's hand. They were now in middle school.

"I I tried to kill him,I put some rat poisoning in his tea and he drank it and he puked all over,blood was in his vomit,it was disgusting",William whispers,pulling his hand away from Henry.

"Your step dad?"Henry asked,sitting up but realising he was wearing nothing but underwear

"Yes,him ,I'm proud of myself though I need somewhere to sleep tonight because he has been pissing everywhere",William complains,his british accent coming out.

"Stay here but,I only have boxers on and",he stopped as William started getting undress.

"We'll be even now move over",he says,now in his boxers as well. 

Henry blushed,an odd feeling of butterflies shiver through his body as William laid next to him. He wasn't sure if he was nervous because William was almost naked with him or because his best friend just tries to kill someone and was now laying pretty much nake right next to him.

*****

William moved back some more leaves to an opening of a small pond.

"Here we are,my favorite place to swim",William says,leading Henry to the small shore of mud."Let's go swim",William says,throwing his shirt off and taking off his pants.

Henry was nervous again,he shouldn't feel that way for the other male teen but he did. He knew it was wrong and disgusting to blush at William like that but he couldn't help it. He undress either way and slowly walked into the water,it was cold at first touch but it wasn't long to adjust.

"Having fun Henry?"William asked,appearing behind him. He wrapped his arms around Henry. 

"Oh uh yeah",Henry says.

William smiled crookedly at him,"I know how to make this funnier with just the two of us~"he says,he moved himself easily to the front of Henry.

"What do you me-"Henry was caught off by William kissing him,it made him feel so good but,disgusted at the same time. He really shouldn't feel this way for another guy, but he loved this feeling way too much.

He kissed William back,picking up the thin boy. William smiled and leaned back bringing them both under water.

Both heads popped out of the water,they look at each other and laugh.

"That was great but,no one can know",William says his voice becoming serious. "You'll be my dirty lil secret~"he says laughing and swinging back over to Henry.

****

"What is this?" William asked,looking at the small robotic animal Henry had built. The small robotic rabbit could move and acted alive.

"Oh it's a robot I built for a friend",Henry answered,they were seniors in high school now,so close to graduating now.

William studied it and the small robotic limbs,it look semi-real though it's stiffness and robotic joints where hard to miss. "Can you teach me? Or at least show me how they work?"he asked,Henry loved the idea of showing off to William for once.

***

Henry wipes his face as he finished the first endosekelton ,William was in the garage with him. Music played softly from the radio William had brought.

"It's amazing,when will you be adding the mascot?"William asked,looking up and standing by Henry.

"Later",he turns and smile to William. A plain Jazz song played,no words just music. Henry stuck out his hand offering William a dance. 

William took it and Henry took lead as they danced around the garage,twriliing and dipping each other. Laughter came from the two as they danced around the garage. 

They match the beat perfectly,William stop suddenly. Henry followed him and they both were staring at the endosekelton that was dancing. William face was filled with slight horror as he studied its robotic movements. 

"It works perfectly",Henry says,smiling lovingly,he stepped forward and pet it. The thing move its head like cat a small hissing noise out. Was it purring ,William thought,it seemed so alive.

Henry moved his hand onto a spot on the creature body and it looked at William. It's face showed of horror before,going limp and sitting down ,freezing. "Isn't it like its alive?"he asked,adjusting some things on the creature.

"It terrifies me"William confesses,still staring at the things eyes.

"It won't hurt you",Henry says,his eyes now off to a different place."Want to get something to eat,I'm starving",Henry says,already heading out. 

"Yeah okay",William says,watching the endosekelton as they left.

*****

He coutine talking about opening the business and his kids. Then Henry paused as he looked back at James,"then it happened,Charlie she",he stopped himself ,he was holding something back. 

"Charlie?what happened?"he asked,it now hit Henry that there was a cup of tea in front of him.

"I'm not sure if you would believe me but,she is the greatest thing U have ever built,she could talk once",he answered,he seems to be watching his own memories,his eyes glaze over. 

James frown,"you told me she born mute",he said,putting down his drink,he wasn't angry but,he felt bitter.

"I..I looked death in the eyes and I didn't let him take my kid away",Henry confessed,"She was killed at 3,I and William found her body behind the shop,there was so much blood,William,he had been working on something. He was ,he was trying to find a way to make the dead move and breathe,he was so close. But,never got to finish what he began as Michael was born",Henry added,he took a sip of his tea,clearly shaking.

"We took her body back to my mom's garage,that where we worked on the creatures. We ,she,she almost human isn't she? Cold to the touch though and I was scared she would tell other people what happen to her,so,I didn't let her speak and I made sure the memories of that month were fuzzy",He was crying now,James mouth hung wide open.

Henry held out his hands and looked at them,"We buried her original body,I've been working on different ones for different stages of her life,Mary knows and so does my sister,and William and that's all",Henry says,crying now,"she doesn't know she a robot,that she isn't really a little girl,just an invention that was made out of grief. 

James was stunned,"I ...will you ever tell Charlie?"he asked.

"One I know her mind will be able to comprehend it,after all she still a kid",Henry answered,"I don't know who killed her,oh fuck,someone killed her and I was so numb and upset and William. I think thats why I still have him in my life,he brought my daughter back",he broke down sobbing.

James got up and warped his arms around him,he kissed him on the cheek,"you did the right thing or I believe you did but,only you and her can decide if what you did was right or not",James whispers,kissing him again.

Henry knew he was right,that he,Henry,will never know if what he did was the right choice. Only Charlie will ever be the judge of his action,only she will be able to tell him he was right.

****

Henry looked down at the shallow grave they had made his daughter,"Are..are we doing the right thing?"he asked. William looked at him and frowned,"I don't know",he answered ,resting a hand onto Henry's shoulder.

"We should,we should lay her in carefully",he says,walking over to the trunk of the car. He open it slowly and looked down at his daughter's face,the rest of her was being covered by a blanket. Carefully,he picked her up,he looked at William but,could not see his face.

"Sleep well",he whispers,kissing the top of her head. He walked to the grave and William help set her down. Henry held onto her small body as William stepped away,an unexplainable look on his face.

Henry finally let her go ,he stood up and turned around,he grabbed at his stomach as he leaned over and vomit. There was silence between the two in the woods.

Henry finish vomiting his lunch out and got up,"we should cover her ...I...I",he wanted to say something else but,the words he wanted to say didn't fully exist in this reality. "May she rest and hopefully she wasn't in to much pain or maybe luckily she was in nine when she died,maybe she didn't even realize what happened to her",Henry whispered,picking his shovel up and begin to cover her. William followed him and they marked the "grave" with a thin metal pole and stuck slightly out of the ground. 

"I love you",Henry whisper,before putting the stuff back into the car. He stared out the window,now covered in dirt and blood. William got in the driver set,no one said anything on the long way home. 

****

Two days they worked on brining Charlie back,two days,no sleep,no eating,nothing.

No time to change their clothes nothing but now she was done.

Now it was time to face her mother. 

***

"Henry,do you have Charlie?"Mary asked the second Henry came into the apartment .

"We have to go to the garage",he says,she looked at him like he was a fool.

"Do you have Charlie?"She asked,panic rising,"she been missing",she added,a look of horror grew on her face as she finally saw him.

"We need to get to the garage,she's there,I promise",Henry said,trying to seem trustworthy as he can.

Mary nodded,"I'm getting my gun,I won't shot unless I feel threaten",she says,Henry nodded. 

"Have you called the police?"he asked,she shook her head "no".

"Okey,she's alive and is fine as ever,she does seem a little confused though",he ambits.

***

William was waiting for them at the shop,Charlie by his side. 

"So you can't speak now?"he asked,looking down at her. 

She looked at him confused,"right you're still young...Wished you stayed dead but,I guess you not being able to speak is fine",he grumbles ,resting his head into his hands.

Charlie shrugged off his comment and countine to wait for her mother and father to come back.

They both waited until Henry's beat up car showed up. "I told her everything",Henry said,as he and Mary both got out of the car.

"My baby alive and that's all I care about thats all ",Mary said,running over to Charlie,she picked up her "daughter" and felt wrong. She was cold and just this wasn't her kid but,it looked and felt like her. "Charlie,I love you,I know you can't speak now so don't worry about saying anything",she says,brushing Charlie's fake hair. 

She frowned,as she looked into her "daughter's" eyes,they weren't real eyes. Too reflective,her face was at an unusual natural blush,she looked like she was going to smile. "Let's get you home and Henry I love you but,what the fuck",she says.

"I was desperate,I wanted her to be okey,she doesn't remember being...you know",Henry answer, making a small jabbing motion at his stomache.,"I did my best",he added,looking down at his feet and blood stained clothes.

"She breathes like she's alive,does she eat?does she sleep",Mary asked,as she rocked "Charlie".

Henry nodded,"she does and we will work on different bodies on her,for different stages of her life so, she can grow and change and live the life she deserved",Henry says,a mad look in his eyes. But,Mary understood this look of madness to be the man she loves and she understood why. 

"Okey..thanks for bringing our Charlie back"she says,she turns slowly to William,"thanks to you too",she adds winking at him.

*****

"So,like Charlie a robot?"James asked ,trying to understand,still holding onto Henry.

"Yeah but,she's also a child,a whole living creature...they all are",Henry says,"each machine I build is almost alive",he took a sip of his tea.

James nodded,pretending to understand what Henry meant. 

"I'm sorry,I kinda know why I'm crying,I can remember her,the real Charlie",he mummbles ,sure she was young but,he will always know the difference between the real and the fake. "I love them the same,I Im sorry,do you hate me?"Henry asked,he covered his face and rocked trying to soothe himself.

"I love you,you did what any father would dream of,you did the impossible",he answered,kissing Henry's hands then taking them away from his face. He wiped Henry's face with his t-shirt,he smiled softly at the crying man,"You're a little crazy but,that's okay ,I love you and you love me",he says,confindenits in his voice as he kissed Henry again. This time Henry kissed him back,pushing Jame into the table and spilling Jame's cup if tea.

"Oops",Henry says,pulling away and blushing. James laughed and git a rag to clean up the mess. 

***

"Question this and that,everything with me comes with questions",William said crossing his arms at Henry.

Henry sighed,"I just want to know why you were ever working on something like that,why do you want to be able to control life and death?"Henry asked,"we aren't meant to do that,we're meant to just exist",he says,gesturing to all the odd things in William's room,the dead animals,the weird robotic joints,the paper that want from floor to ceiling.

"I DONT KNOW im confused okay,I came to close to it ,it is still alive,though ,I need you. You can bring any drawing to life with just your hands",William says,walking over to the closest. 

Henry moved himself away from William,giving them both distance. Then a small creature came out of the closest. It kinda look like a cat but,like as if someone was making a cat and only had a vauge idea about what a cat was. "I made it myself",Willaim says. 

"You're doing it wrong",Henry says,comparing this thing to his own inventations. 

"I what?",William walked over to Henry,Henry put his hand on the desk behind him gripping the screw driver that was left on it.

"What do you mean,Why do you care your daughter is back ",he says,now invading Henrys personal space. 

"She'll be dead if it wasn't for me..she is dead ha,all because you let her out of your site",William laughed a little now gripping Henry's shirt.

Henry frowned and then without thinking he hit William with the screw driver. Cutting William against the neck,William gasped in surprised but,grabbed Henry's hand.

"You want to play like that?",he asked,twisitng Henry's arm behind him and taking the screw driver,slamming it in Henry's leg. 

Henry cried out and knock William off him,clutching his leg,"fuck",he said. William pulled out the screw driver causing a small scream from Henry who quickly cover his mouth.

"You're so cute whenever you're down on your knees",William says,kissing him. 

Henry kissed him back,"dont tell my girlfriend and I won't tell yours",Henry says,forgetting about the creature in the closest and what William said.

****

William was holding Michael,who was only 4 years old. He keep Michael close to him,resting his head on Michael's shoulder. Henry was at his place and god knows where William's wife was at

She and William had gotten into a fight and she just left. She was nothing but an ungrateful whore,he thought bitterly as he held his son close to him.

"Dad?"Michael ask,turning to him,"Where did mommy go?"he was staring William right in the eye.

"Just to the store..probably",he lied,he looked back down at Michael a disgusting but,tempting thought came across his head.

"Hey let's play a game in my workplace,it's a special game for just you and me",William suggested,Michael's face lit up at his words. 

"Yeah I wanna play!I love games,I love playing games",Michael says,bouncing on his father's lap.

****

Michael frowned as Henry came into the apartment,"you aren't Will",he says,sighing. 

"Will?Oh right William,it's weird how you call him that",Henry said,failing to notice that Michael was wearing a big sweater in the middle of july.

Michael shrugged,"I just do",he says,bitterly. He pulled at the sleeve,the bruises still hurt like a bitch and he just couldn't fight back. Michael made the mistake of standing up for his mother and finally got a different form of William's wrath.

He was slammed down and had his head beat into the ground then he was hit over and over. He tried using his arms to shield him but,it was no use.

******

"Mike,Mikey,Michael",William was poking his son. Michael was still clinging onto his father. He jumped back quickly,"what is the time?"he asked.

"It's only 6pm,Mary offered to make us dinner and to come and hang out",he says,smiling. 

"Oh okey",Michael says,getting off the bed and going to his room to change,William on his tail.

William seemed to smile more as he began to spoke,"She sweet aint she?"he asks out loud but,it was clear it wasn't an actual question. 

"She looks to much like a mom",Michael says,shutting his door before William can get in. He quickly threw on a random gray shirt and some blue jeans. 

"Ha,you're so sweet",William says,laughing,Michael just rolled his eyes.

"Think she might be trying to get with ne which is weird cause I'm Henry's best friend and I also had something with him,I wouldn't say we dated but we were something",William says,as Michael walked out of his room. Or maybe your self center,Michael thought rolling his eyes at William.

Michael grabbed William's hand ,"let's go before she comes over and yell at us",he says,realising he was starving. William linked their fingers together and squeezed Michael's hand.

"Are you jealous?"he asks in a teasing tone.

"No",Michael answer,plainly. William just smiled and led the way out of the apartment. 

**sorry this chapter was so shirt t-t i started jumping around in different parts of the story for both the pass and the present.   
-Connor out🤘


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HHH im half way through chapter 4 lol

Time passed way to quickly for mike. They were already on their way to Henry's mother home. Michael stared out the window. It was a 6 hours drive but,it was boring and Michael only somewhat remembers Henry's parents.

William was playing some crappy pop music and quietly humming to it,William Jr was asleep in the back of the car and Elizabeth was in Mary's car with Sammy and Charlie. Michael covered his ears and glared at his father whose eyes were on the road.

"Can you please change this song?"Michael whined,William flip through some channels before landing on some podcast talking some murder that happen a few cities over. It was better compared to Williams rancid taste in music but,now it was awkward. They were talking about the state of the body and how it was found,William seemed to be enjoying listening to it. G*d,Michael's father is a complete werido. 

"Better?"he asked,after a few minutes passed,Michael nodded before going back to staring out the window. It was better but,it made Michael cringe. They want into great detail with this chick was picked up on the side of the road,beaten then was more then likely chopped up alive.

William mummbles something that sounded like a "sucks to be her"before slowly turning into a gas station. Breaking Michael's attention away from the outside. "Why he stopping?"Michael ask trying not to sound panic.

"I don't know ,they were the one who turned in here",William says,nodding his head where Henry was getting out of the car. Mary was behind him but,she want to the gas pump as Henry walked over here.

William rolled down his window,"Hello fellow stranger",he says,cracking a smile.

"You guys want any snacks?"Henry asks,rolling his eyes. They both laughed after a second and William told him to get some caffeine. "What do you want Mikey?"Henry asked.

"Just a slim jim or something,"Michael answered,he just realized the radio had been switched. As Henry nodded and walked away William switched it back. It was like William didn't want him to know he was listening to that podcast. 

Michael closed his eyes and fell asleep.

****

William set Junior into the house,"Ima go grab Michael,don't wanna wake him up",William said,Mary nodded and begin to make cuing noises at Junior. 

He want to the car and unbuckle Michael,he leaned in close to him ,kissing him on the lips. He didn't love Michael,he loathed this child,wanted him to feel nothing but, misery and isolation. Michael was one of three mistakes William has made. The first was marrying Michael's mother,the second was Michael himself and the third. The third was killing the wrong fucking twin. Though soon he will fix his mistakes and Michael will be his helping hand.

He carried the sleeping boy inside,the girls were off playing. "Where can I put him?"William asked Henry's mom,he had blocked out her name as he thought he will hopefully never talk to him again.

"Up the stairs,farthest room on the right",she said,her voice was so annoying and just looking at her made him want to scream at the top of his lungs. 

He put on a small smile,"thank you miss",he says,winking at her. She smiled back and William headed up stairs. William recognized the room right away,it where she usually had him stay while Henry was on the other side of the house. 

Though William never did stay on his side of the house which made her super fucking piss. 

"Hey Will",Henry voice came from behind him . Henry was carrying some of the bags,William nodded at him and finish carrying Michael to the bed laying him down. Henry dropped the bags off,"My mom wants to do family pictures after supper,she's wild isn't she",he says,he sounded tired. 

"Yeah,she crazy,Ima hide in here and mentally prepare myself for her",William said,laying down on the same bed as Michael,groaning."I hope she poisons me",he yells as Henry leaves."I can't won't for freddys to get busy again.. you'll help bring so much joy to others",William whispered,brushing Michael's hair.

Michael swat his hand away,"Im trying to sleep",he mumbled. "Stop being creepy and go jack off into a soap dispenser or something",Michael rolled over.

"You're way to mean to me",William says,Michael didn't reply. William smiled ,what a sad childhood this kid will have.

***

William and Henry managed to keep their cool even whenever Henry's mom was going on a rant about whatever minority came to her mind.

Henry keep on reminding William of the money and how it will all be worth it. It was finally the 24th,all the kids were eating popcorn and watching some random Christmas movie.

William was standing on the back porch,staring off into the woods as it snowed. Henry placed his hand onto his shoulders,"it'll be weird not living with you and the kids and not having Mary right down the hall",he said,leaning against William,"I'll miss yall",he says.

No you wont,no you fucking wont,William thought bitterly,you might miss the kids but,he know Henry wont miss him. "I think we all miss each other but,time changes",William says,with a small bitter smile."We all will see each other at work and the kids can hang out whenever plus,you got a big ass house",William says,letting his impression slip out. He didn't like it whenever Henry could tell William was impressed or happy with him.

"True,it still be different and change is such an blegh thing",he said,he stopped leaning on William and want and sat on the porch stairs. William sat right next to him cursing at how cold they were.

"Times are changing but,not fast enough for me",Henry ambits,"you know the way people talk about me ,Im a Half black half mexican fag who runs a pizzara and build robots ",he says,"it's stressful and wherever I go,people stare at me,they question me ,they assume so much just by knowing so little",he looks up and stares off in the distances. The wire in his head rubbing against each other and sparking as he thinks to say.

"I know many people be little my girls,I know plenty of people blame me for the accident that happen whenever we first open",Henry face is stern,"So,many questions go through my mind whenever I think about it,so many holes in what happen". He sounded so serious though William could never fully take him seriously. 

William felt like he was being accused for killing that kid,which was true but,it was only a single random kid. "I'm not sure what you are trying to say,think before you speak",he says soflty.

"Sometimes I just want the world to stop,I just want to shut everything down and run away from my problems,shave my head and change my name",Henry answer,"But,I know I can't to much has happen in that town for me to just leave,the only way I will ever be able to escape is to die",he says,bluntly,William flinch at his words. Henry had been the only person William has every actually cared for."I make these monsters do nothing but harm me,I know what makes them alive."he was staring down at his hands cryinging.

"My kids will never be treated the same because of who I am,I've done more wrong then right..I have been wanting to die,I've thought about it so much,I've written pages of my pain but,I hold on barely but,I hold on",Henry confesses,William put his arm around Henry. He wasn't sure how to comfort people,Henry was such a dumbass,William needed him. 

"I love you,I need you",William says,rubbing his best friends back.

"Im sorry,just my mother always reminds me of everything ,I've ever down",Henry says,William just wiped his face and fixed up his hair.

"Let's get you clean up,we only got two more days of her craziness",William says,helping Henry up.

***

The kids peel back the paper on their presents,screaming and shouting. Michael stood away,he got a single box from Henry's mom.

He opened it,inside it was a camera ,tapes and a vhs player. It picked it up and felt it in his hand. He looked through the lens,he looked everyone smiling and laughing. His mouth quiver at his attempt to smile,it felt odd to be here. He felt disconnected from all the other kids. Michael turn the lens toward the adults,William and Mary were talking about something with Henry's mom. Her husband was sitting on the couch,staring at the tv. Henry was sitting at the table,a wine glass in his hand,his face looked dreadful. But,whenever Sammy came up to him to show him her new toy ,he forced a smile.

Did he and Henry feel the same or what? He looked back in the box,there was a multi-toy and instructions for setting stuff up. He picked up the box and brought it up stairs and set it down and begin to fiddle with it. 

He was sitting on the bed whenever William appeared in the doorway. "Why aren't you with the rest?They plan on going sliding",William asked,Michael didn't respond. 

"Michael",William said sternly,Michael wanted to ignore him.

"I don't feel like it",he answer,he jump back a bit as William sat right next to him. "We are the only people here",William whispers,putting his hand on Michael's thigh. William dug his nails into a sensitive part of Michael's thigh,causing Michael to moan and look away. "I can taste the fear in your breathe",he whispers,picking up Michael and laying flat out in the bed.

"What if someone walks in on us?"Michael asked,nodding his head toward the wide open door. 

"Does it matter that much",William whined.

Michael nodded,he just needed a second to brace himself.

William ambittely got back to work,taking off Michael's shirt and discarding it. Michael closed his eyes,and warped his legs around William pulling him close. His father gasped at this sudden action,"you disgust and sicken me,I hate you",Michael says,pressing his lips to his own fathers. He hated the touch if his father's but also crave affection from his only living parent.

Michael felt his ass being gripped as his father kissed his neck. "I love you",William whisper,as he slowly undid his belt,Michael breathe in,how many time will he be killed mentally.

****

Michael helped William get dress and quickly kicked him out of the room. He ran inti the bathroom turn on the shower and stripe to his boxers. He looked in the mirror,he had a few bite marks on his hips and a mark where his father scratch him with long brittle nails. 

He finished undressing and got into the shower,letting the water wash away his sinful acts. He made sure ever inch if himself got scrubbed and cover in soap. Why did he acted like that,maybe there isn't a reason to fight. He sat down in the shower,letting the water pour on him. Was there any reason to keep on fighting,should be just allowed himself to be hurt. Michael could kill himself whenever he wanted to,but, Junior and Lizzie. Will they be safe from their father if Michael was to off himself? Probably not and now it could worst with them not being with Henry anymore. 

He doesn't know how much of William he could but,it would be easier to just let him lead him. Just let him lead him and control him. He was scared of William,he was disgusted by William ,he only felt hatred for him. Yet,he yearned for his fathers approval ,for his fathers soft words,it made him want to vomit. 

This game should have ended years ago,the game William started. Michael was young and lost more then he could ever get back. He was ripped open and torn apart, any amount of joy gone. When was Michael ever actually happy,when was the last time did he feel safe. 

He stopped the shower and got out and begin to dress himself. He didn't want to think about it,he didn't want to feel. His eyes laid on the scicoors on the counter. He knew of self harm,it was tempting ,he was curious about it. He picked them up and made a small cut,not even deep enough to make him bleed. It hurts but,not really,it gave him an odd feeling. He didn't like this,he out them back.

He looked at the small cut in his arm,it was nothing. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. Michael wasn't sad,wasn't angry nor was he happy. But,he wasn't numb or emotionless,no it was an odd dipping in his stomach and fuzzy feeling.

He open up his eyes and left the room,he knew what he wanted to do. 

He want straight to Henry,who wasn't doing anything, the younger kids all hanging with Mary.

"Henry,I need you to drive me somewhere,I think I wanna be more honest",he whispered to him,making sure no one would hear him.

"Okey,get your shoes on,I'll start the car",Henry answer,smiling softly.

***

Henry keep on tapping the staring wheel as he drove. Michael was looking for the rights words.

"Would you like me to ambit something then you,maybe we can take turns if that helps",Henry offer trying to make sure Michael is comfortable.

Michael nodded,"In my teen years,I woke with some girl,she gave birth to my son..he died from sudden infant death…. I was holding him,my mother blames me for what happened to Victor",he confessed,smiling at Michael.

"I'm so sorry Henry...I",Michael was at a list of words,but,Henry gave him a look that said enough. "William he ,I know you know he ain't a good person,I've seen him hit you",Michael mutter,Henry nodded ,he knew Michael knew."You know he treated you kinda like a girlfriend but me...I wasn't his girlfriend but,kinda like his wife...he makes me….I hate him",he couldn't say anymore,he had finally said it out loud.

Henry wasn't looking at Michael,"I know,I knew,you shouldn't hate him",Henry said. Michael couldn't breathe,"I cannot help you unless you need to get out of your house,I can help you get away but,I cannot contact the police,cannot tell others",Henry ambitted.

Michael started to cry ,"WHY?Henry he touched me,he touches me..he fucks me and kisses me and makes me touch him back",Michael scratched,his body shaking,he never felt like this. It was a new minute of violation on him.

"I have done some immoral stuff,stuff that will cause me to lose my only living child",he says,"Charlie isn't real,she's a robot,I know where her body is. Blood makes you do crazy thing after all blood is truly thicker then water",he looked at Michael who was shaking and crying.

"You dont deserve it ,I wish I could be a better person but,whenever you keep bad people in your life,bad things happen and you have no choice but, to turn away those in need and help those who will burn in hell,and I knew,kiddo,I have known for a few months. Sammy told me,she saw William kissing you with tongue",Henry turned onto a rocky road.

"I felt angry,I confronted him.He admitted to it,but,he reminder me of my sins ,of the blood that laid on my hands. I have harm more then I have helped and I can't go back not yet,I do know how I can stop but…",he want and focus on the road,he seemed to be going somewhere specific."I haven't murder anyone neither have I committed any crimes like William but,I have done wrong",Michael knew that was probably all he was going to get. 

Henry started to drive down a path in the woods,"So ….what do I do once we leave?"Michael asked,wiping his face.

"Adults suck ,we can't or we won't help kids like you. But,the least you can do is not die,not to just give in ,keep yourself from drowning,one day someone will grab you out of the water. That someone will more then likely yourself,I can always pull you up for a second ,let you breathe,let you be above the water for a second",Henry answered,"also Im going to give you a phone ,hide it,call or text me when needed",he added.

"Does Charlie feel pain?"Michael asked,she acted like she did but,if she wasn't real..was it all fake.

"Yes,everything I build can feel pain",he says,that made Michael uneasy,it didn't sound right.

"The real Charlie is still here",he says,parking the car and getting out,Michael followed.

"Its her grave,she speaks to me sometimes",Henry says,he walked over to a small bird house,it was painted purple and black. It was worn down ,the roof have caved in. Henry smiled at it,"Adults will always fail you Michael,will turn their heads away from the law and from those who need help. Its what we do best",he said,teaching his hand against the small house.

"I..that can't be all you or anyone can do",Michael wasn't angry anymore ,he wasn't sure what he was feeling,betrayal?

"..not that I know of",Henry answered,"just be strong",he was staring up at the sky,the sun was setting,the sky turning to and orangey red hue."We should get back,if needed you can come and sleep in my room",he closed his eyes,small tears trailed down his face into his beard. He looked older ,he looked tired and looked like he knew so much,too much.

"Okey…",Michael said,he walked over to Henry,looking at the grave in front of him."Did you..",he stopped himself,of course he saw the body,Michael felt shame at the question.

Henry tuck his hands into pockets,"You can't tell Charlie or Sammy or anyone,I'm glade you were open with me",he says,patting Michael on the head.

"I won't..but,why can't you just tell me why you cant help me?"Michael asked,he was done crying,done acting like a child.

"I can't my dear boy,I simply cannot",Henry says,"we need to get back",Henry adds,nudging his head toward the car.

"Tell me or..I won't go with you",Michael says,crossing his arms,Henry sighed.

Henry walked over and squatted down to Michael's eye level",Michael have you forgotten the fact I can carry you?"he asked,picking Michael up and carrying him to the car. Michael tried resisting but,was only held tighter.

He shoved Michael into the back seat as there was more room. Then closed the door ,his car had child lock on so,Michael couldn't get out.

Henry got into the drivers seat and started up the car,"Michael I love you and just...remember where you have been,trust me one day this place ..just don't forget the painful things",he says,he was looking at Michael in the back seat crying. "Im sorry Ive failed you.."his voice was so distance and tiny it didn't sound like him.

****

Michael didn't look or speak to Henry,he didn't even acknowledge his existence. 

"Michael we will be leaving soon,get all your shit together",William says,Michael nodded. "I already got Juniors stuff the car and your camera",William says,fixing the top button of his shirt.

"Okey",Michael said,not really caring for what his father had to say. William seemed displeased with him but,didn't say anything about it. 

"Michael can you tie my shoes?"Elizabth asks,she had gotten a new pair if sneakers that light up with red lights and had cats all over them.

Michael sighed and bended over to tie her shoes,he glanced behind him and could see William watching him as Mary talked to him.

"Done,don't mess them up",he says,messing up her hair. She smiled and shoved him then skipped away.

Michael headed upstairs to pack away his stuff,he felt numb. He looked at the small cut on his arm,it was almost fully healed. He touch it,it no longer hurt ,he sighed with relief but,something else. A small part of him wanted it to hurt but,he didn't understand why.

He closed his bag and slipped on his shoes and headed out to the car,passing Henry who just nodded at him not even attempting to say anything.

****

"Are you ready to go home?oh yeah that reminds me we will be moving into our new house in about a month",William says."I can't wait to be with you,aren't you excited".

SHUT SHUT SHUT UP JUST FUCKING KILL ME OR YOURSELF,Michael thought,looking away. "I don't care anymore",Michael answered,William frowned and scuffed.

"You're no longer fun ",he whined like as if he was talking about a broken toy. Michael rolled his eyes,"Henry knows what is going on between you and me and you didn't even tell me",Michael says,trying to sound more offended then upset. He felt angry and bitter all over again. 

"Just drive,Ima sleep",he says,pressing his face into the window and closing his eyes. 

***sorry this chapter was super short also William has great plans for that camera :D


	4. Chapter 4 lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to point out anywhere that i might have messed up at :) I'm not a good wiriter so cirtizim is always welcomed!!

TW:sorta graphic detail of character being killed/detail of child being killed.

"So this is the new house?",Michael asked ,bringing in his small suitcase and backpack. William nodded and smiled,ruffling his hair up. 

It was a small but nice looking house,much bigger than the apartment. He liked it ,Elizabth ran passed him and Henry came by with Junior who can waddle around now.

Maybe this year will start off better,"Hey Henry",Michael says,he hasn't spoken to Henry sense Christmas. 

"Hi Michael..",Henry says,smiling and going inside. Everything will be okey,they are in a better house,Henry will be moving in with his bf,he felt good. He didn't know why but,he felt like he could truly breathe.

****

Michael was woken up by William digging around the bedside table.

"Dad?"Michael asked,tiredly,trying to see what his father was doing.

"Oh you're already awake...Get up,please",William commends,Michael sighs and starts getting up,it's been a month sense they have moved in and William hasn't done anything besides kissing him. 

"Yes sir",Michael nummbled rolling out of bed,"do i need shoes?"he says,almost falling back to sleep.

"Shoes,and here",he puts a snapback on him and a big hoodie,setting him on the bed and putting his shoes on.

He snatched up Michael and carried him to the car. 

Michael looked around the car as he buckled himself in,his camera was in here along with film. There was one of their bigs knives in the front seat. "Dad?"Michael asked,as William got into the car.

"Yes?"William says,as he starts to drive.

"What are we doing?"Michael asked,panic rolling over his body.

William didn't say anything for a while until they were Freddy,"something that needed to be done,grab the camera",he says,he usherer Michael into the building through the back door.

"Dad..",Michael says,before William pushed him onto the ground and kicked him then held the knife to his throat. 

"Do as I say or I will kill you,lizzie and Junior",he whispered,"no one can see or hear you,there no cameras in this room,I took them all out",William proudly stated. Michael nodded and picked up his camera. William slammed against the door,yelling for help.

Then,he stopped and waited,"hide,turn on your camera and record everything that happens",he says,Michael swears he couldn't see nothing but,his smile.

Michael crawled into one of the small cabinets,he touched his throat before rolling the film. It was slightly cut a small bit of blood was on his hand.

After a minute James came into the room,he had a flashlight and scanned the room,"hello",he whispered stepping in.

Oh.

OH GOD. 

William slammed the door and locked it,James froze and turned around. 

"William…",he said,taking a step back,William looked to him then to Michael,who was shaking but,he still held the camera focusing on James. He closed his eyes or try to but,something made him want to watch .

William grabbed Jame's by his braids,beads falling to the ground and a whimper came from him.

"Mr.Afton please",he begged as he fell to his knees,William began to strangle him with his bare hands,Michael held the camera watching. Jame was clawing at William's hands trying to free himself.

He,his father,would,could kill someone. 

James body collapsed to the floor,he was trying to catch his breathe whenever he saw Michael,Michael mouth a sorry to him as he closed his eyes.

He could hear the loud crack of something and open his eyes,James face had dark liquid running down it. William stomped his foot onto Jame's face,"I've...al..ways...dislike...you..",James forced himself to speak,gasping and crying. 

"DAD PLEASE STOP YOU'RE HURTING HIM PLEASE",Michael yelled,dropping the camera and getting out of his hiding place. "Please,I'll ..what do ….will make you stop",Michael begged,he could see Jame's face. It was bruised and his nose looked broken.

William smiled,he picked up the camera and placed it on the table where it faced them. He then pulled out his knife,"stab him,stab him as hard you can either in the face,eye,stomache or legs",William answered,handing Michael the knife.

"Michael...don't",James managed to say,his breathe was heavy and weak still.

"Shut up",William said,kicking him in the side causing Jame to groan and clutch himself. 

Michael approached him,"Im sorry,I love you James",Michael barely whisper,Jame just laid back down.

Michael position the knife on one of Jame's thighs,his hands were shaking widley. William stepped behind Michael and wrapped his hands around Michael's ,"will hurt less if you're steady",Will says,pushing their hands down. 

James screamed in agony,his body twitched violently,William slowly pulled the knife out,he licked the blood off on part of the knife."No one can hear you",William reminds both Jame and Michael.

"..Can we go now dad.."Michael said,which made William erupted with laughter. 

"We have a job to finish and my boy this won't be the last time",William says,kissing Michael on the lips. Michael could feel blood on his lips from William.

Jame closed his eyes,he tried turning away from William and Michael. He pulled himself against one of the cabinets,"fuck..you",Jame says,flipping William off,he looked at Michael,there was nothing but,pain in his eyes pain and fear.

William frowned and walked over to Jame,"You really want those to be your last words",William asked,holding Jame's head stiffly. He took the knife he was holding and plunged it into Jame's chest three times,kneeing him right afterwards. Jame crumpled to the floor

"No...Michael….it's okey",he says,before he closed his eyes,leaning his head back and seemed to go motionless ,a weak and disgusting smile on his face.

"Time to clean up in here",William says,turning to Michael,"Wasn't that fun and new?"he asked,smiling like a mad man.

Michael just stared at him,with wide and teary eyes,"he ...you killed him",Michael whimpered,crawling over to Jame and feeling for his heart beat,for a bit of breathing. He begins to sob against Jame's body. Getting himself covered in his blood,Jame felt cold. It didn't feel right,the blood ,Jame,everything. It was too much for Michael to understand.

"Michael,clean up,I'll take care of the body",William says,he kissed Michael on the cheek and picked up Jame's body like it was nothing,"Clean",he sternly said,Michael nodded and got right to work. He picked up all of the beads that got pulled out and slipped them in his pocket. 

***  
It couldn't have happened,he couldn't have killed someone. He laid in bed,he could feel the sunshine on his tightly closed eyes. Michael, he was only 12 and a half,he couldn't have help murder a man.

"Michael,your staying home for the week",William voice said,lightly shaking him. Michael swatted him away,"don't touch me..you're a monster",Michael says,covering himself in their sheets.

"You helped",William said in a teasing voice,laying next to Michael on the bed,"I have it on tape even",he adds,laughing at the way Michael shivered at his words.

"No one will find out,I destroyed every single security tape and his body is somewhere where no one can find it,"William cuddle against Michael,"We will be safe".

Michael breathed in sharply,he didn't want THIS ,he did not like this. He felt horrible,he felt so fucking scared and it was his fault,he couldn't fight back.

***

Killer,there was a possible killer on the loose who had killed James.

Michael knew who it was,he was one of them. He felt horrible and couldn't get Jame out of his head,he couldn't stop thinking about his body.

"Michael,me and Liz are going to Freddys,keep an ear open for Junior",William british voice came from down the hall. 

"YES SIR",Michael yelled,and sighed,he didn't hate Junior but,he couldn't stand watching him and taking care of them. The worst part of it everytime William saw Michael doing something "motherly" he would make a joke about Michael being his wife which made Michael cringe. It didn't bug him to be refer to as a girl but to marry William? That just sounded disgusting not only was William was his father but,he was gross and old. 

He went into Junior room and just sat near the small baby bed,it was easy to watch him like this. "You're weird",Michael said,"I whish I was you sometimes",he confessed to the sleeping child. 

"I would never say I wanted to switch places with you cause I wouldn't even want you to take my place",Michael whispered,laying on the floor. "It's easy tot talk to you when you're a sleep plus,you keep secrets".

"I don't like you but,I don't hate you,Dad hates all of us...he makes me hurt other but,you won't tell,I don't hate you",he reminded his brother,he had nothing else to say and just closed his eyes,he knew Junior will wake him up.

***  
"Where is she,she hasn't been home in 3 days",Michael half-yelled at his father.

William simply groaned,"Shut and lock the door",William mutter pulling his own hair. He looked tired and like he wasn't sure what he was saying.

Michael did was he was told,"where is she",he asked,his voice smaller and weaker then before.

William sighed and just want and hugged Michael,he clutched Michael head and buried his face into Michael's shoulder his cold tears dropping down his kid neck. "I'm so sorry",William cried,he pulled himself into Michael for comfert and Michael simply wrapped his arms around William. "I told her to stay away from Circus Baby..I told her and ..then I turn my back and...it killed her",he sobbed.

Michael shudder,Elizabth was dead,was gone. "Her small body was crushed and..I only have her hair ribben..its all my fault",William's body violently twitched as he begun to sob harder. He pressed his face into Michael's shirt,clutching it as his body shook from his misery.

"Father…",Michael,patted his head,slowly brushing his hair,he could feel himself crying. "It's okey,it wasn't your fault",he whispered,rocking his father genelty. He rubbed William's back as the man sobbed on him. 

"You love me,right,right?"His father asked,he was his hands and knees."You don't think I did it,right?"he looked so sad and pitiful on the floor.

"I..I love you",Michael lied,kissing his father forehead,William kissed him right on the lips,it felt so weak and desperate. It disgusted Michael,lying disgusted Michael,his father disgusted him.

"We,we'll tell the police she must have run away,okey? You can do that right,lie for me,lie for your dad?"William stated,looking Michael right in the eyes.

Michael let out a dry and bitter ,"yes of course". He was already lying about so many things so,why not add onto the shitfest of lies he got. Hopefully he can off himself before William kills him or before he is the cause of anymore deaths. He shouldn't have let William take Lizzie to Freddys without them.

Michael will always hate lying.

****  
"Hey I heard about your sister,are you okey?"Mrs.Becky asked as Michael walked into first block.

"I'm okey I guess",Michael answer,he felt horrible and William had another break down and ended up beating and fucking Michael in the process."just worried",he admitted.

She nodded,"If there anything you need or if you ever need to just get away from the classroom let me know",she said,she smiled softly and let him into the room. 

Michael nodded and thanked her before sliding into his seat. He laid his head down and let himself fall asleep. 

****  
Michael tied the red ribbon in his hair and looked the mirror,he didn't want to lose it. He sighed,he knew she was dead but,people were still looking for her.

A small knock came from the door,Michael was home alone as William was at work and had Junior dropped off the small daycare at Freddys.

"Hello",Michael called,walking down the hall to the front door,"William?"He asked,opening the door to an officer.

"Oh",Michael says,the man in front of him had light blonde hair and seemed young,he wore glasses that hide his eyes and seemed to be trying to grow facial hair.

"Good afternoon,is Mr.Afton here?"He asked,he didn't sound like a police officer but,he also made Michael want to weep and tell him everything.

"Oh..William,he at work right now",Michael answer,he felt odd,he was only in his PJs,hadn't washed or brushed his hair. 

The man nodded,"are you one of his sons?"you could tell he was squinting at Michael.

"Uh yes,name Michael",Michael says,"he should be home in like an hour or two if you just wanna stay here and wait",he offered,maybe he will catch on that something is wrong. 

He made an odd face at Michael,"Sure…Im officer Burke",Burke says,walking into the house. It was a pretty decent house though,he was scanning it closely. Felt like he was walking into a magazine,the wall paper perfectly clean,family pictures hung on the wall,the furtinte nicely put and a perfectly clean floor. 

"Would you like some coffee or tea?"Michael asked,smiling softly at the man,"take a set anywhere",he added quickly.

Burke sat down at the table,it was neatly set though there was some bits of cereal left on it,"Coffee would be fine",Burke answered,how old was this kid. 

Michael started up the coffee pot and waited silently for it to finished,he brought it to Burke,"so I'm guessing you're here to integrate William", Michael guesses,he had a lot of trouble pronouncing intergate. 

"Yeah,it's part of my job..can I view the rest of the house?"Burke asked,taking a sip of the coffee.

Michael shrugged and motion him to follow,"Here Juniors room,he's with William right now",Michael says,opening up the door to Juniors room. It was a normal room with race car decor and lots of stuff animals. He brought him to the next room,"This is where William works",Michael says,Burke actually walked into the room,observing it. It was cluttered with random parts and blue prints and other kind of papers. There was an odd hole in the wall,looked like something was slammed into it.

"How did that happened",Burke asked,nodding his head towards the hole. 

Michael gave him a slightly sour look,"no clue",he answer,he seem to shuffle his feet and tuck his hands into his pockets from that simple question. Burke made a note of that. 

Michael started leaving the room but,Burke didn't move. Something felt wrong,he moved his foot a little the floor board screeched,"These are loose jesus",Burke muttered.

Michael was watching his every move but,just shrugged at him."Want me to countine the little tour",he laughed a little at the tour part. Burke nodded and followed the kid.

"This is ….Lizzie's room",Michael says,opening to one of the most pinkest room Burke has every seen. Felt like something from a movie to Burke,so much pink and glitter and so much stuff. 

"And this is me and my dad's room",Michael says,he seemed to hesitate to open it but,did slowly.

It gave off an eerie feel,"Yours and William's room?"Burke said,stepping in it.

"Yep",Michael voice sounded dry and he kept his eyes down.

The room seemed darker than any of the other rooms,the bed was pretty small and it looked more like a room for a couple then a son and father. Burke didn't know why that the only thing he could think but,that was what it came off as. But,it was normal ,he did looked around but,it seemed normal to normal for Burke liking.

"We done?"Michael asked,leaning against the doorway.

"I yeah",Burke says,he glanced at the bed again,he hadn't noticed the odd stains on the sheets. He made a mental note of that to,he was going to be investigating this kid and William. 

He followed the kid out if the room still thinking about the unwelcoming and dark stain. Michael sat across from him at the table also drinking a cup of coffee though he added a bunch of creamer and whip cream to his.

"How's school going for you?"Burke asked,trying to break the silence.

"I'm passing all of my classes,don't you have a kid with some C name Carler",Michael half-asked,half stated.

"Carlton and yeah",Burke studied this kid,he seemed mature.

"I sorta know him,he's kinda a freind",Michael tapped at his cup,"I've talked to him",he stared into his cup.

"That's nice,I wasn't expecting y'all to know each other",Burke says smiling soflty.

"I know mostly through Henry's kids",Michael mutter,"Charlie and Sammy".

Henry,Chalire and Sammy,the Emily's who "close freinds",Jame,has gone missing. A week later,Elizabeth Afton went missing. The two where only connected due to the fact they happen closely and both families know each other.

"It's good to hear my kid has friends,and it's good to hear you have them too",Burke was trying to make conversation. 

"I guess but the rest of his friends are lame",Michael said,"I like to make fun of them."

"Isn't that a bit mean?"Burke was trying not to laugh.

Michael shrugged,"No one stopping me and I don't care".

There was a click at the front door and William came in carrying Junior,"Mikey we're home",he called,he sat Junior down and poked his head into the kitchen his smile fading whenever he saw Burke. 

"Good afternoon,Mr.Afton,I was sent here just to talk to you then talk with your son",Burke says,getting up,"Im officer Burke but,you already know me",his eyes seem cold.

****

She just wanted to see Circus Baby,she just wanted to see the creature that was made for her and her alone.

Her father had gotten distracted by something and it was nearly closing time,she could easily slip away for a few seconds. 

Elizabth waited until her father was out of the room before she snuck away. 

There was no other kids ," I'm not supposed to be here but,I had to see you",she whispered into the brightly colored room. "Can I have an ice cream?"Elizabeth asked walking over.

The robot looked down at her,it was so huge compared to Elizabeth. She extended a robotic hand giving her an ice cream cone.

"Thank you,your so pretty",Elizabeth says,she smiled and got onto the stage with her,"I would want to dance with a girl like you",she added,admiring the robotic dancer in front of her. She looked kinda like Elizabeth,both had red hair,had pigtails and the biggest smile you'll ever seen.  
Baby's eyes were a soft blue and Elizabeth had light green eyes that stuck out mostly because of her light brown skin. 

Circus Baby gave a little twitch and her face slowly parted and a small ding came in.

"Huh,did you say something",Elizabeth asked as she let out a blood curdling scream. 

The ice cream arm had grabbed her and was pulling her toward the beast. The nails of the dug into Elizabeth's side making her bleed. She never ever have felt pain like this,it dug into her skin dip,one finger twitch inside of her and it made her scream again .

She pressed her feet against Baby's stomach keeping herself from going inside the stomach,"MOMMY DADDY SOMEONE ",she screams as she fought back with her thin and small body. The claws seem to dig deeper into her side,her vision was blurry and her body was shaking so much,she was using whatever ounce of energy she had in her body she keep herself out,"I thought...we...were..friends",she said,crying. 

She leaned her head back and saw her father,"DADDY HELP ",she yelled,his face was filled with horror and he just stared. "DAD-",she was pulled inside,the claw pulled themselves slowly out of her sides,she cried as it hurts so much. She heard her name being called but,it didn't feel real. It was cold and she could hear something humming...was she inside the ice cream and the humming got louder then she felt something squishing her and slowly squishing her. 

She couldn't die she was only 8 she couldn't die. 

But it hurts,it hurts.

"I'm so sorry maybe we can have a dance one day if you don't hate me",a soft voice said.

"Yeah..sounds..fun",then it went all back,the pain stopped and she no longer existed.

***  
William watched as Burke put all of his papers into a folder. He had written down so much if their convo and had like ten pages of stuff from Michael.

He needed to know what was written on those papers,"It was nice meeting you...again Mr.Afton",Burke held his hand out to William. William it took it and made sure he had a tight grip as he shooked hands with Burke. 

Burke nodded and left,William watched him. He wished he could have just bash his head in and get rid of him. 

He and Michael didn't say anything until they heard him drive away,"What did he ask,what did you say?"William asked,turning toward Michael,"tell me everything".

"He mostly asked when I last saw her and what our home life was like and I told him it was melodramatic",Michael answer,he trying to act as calm as possible. 

William cornered him,"I trust that you aren't lying",William softly said,kissing Michael on the cheek. Then he just walked away back to Junior.

Michael heart was pounding,he didn't even get hit.

What could he have in store for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My emotions remind me of confetti

Tw/child murder/transphobia/sexual abuse

"You know Susie right?Well I have a little plan and I'll need your help",William words stayed in Michael's head as he watched the young girl playing pac-man,fixing his hair and sighing. He was supposed to bring her away and lead her to William. Michael couldn't do it,he couldn't but,he didn't feel like he had control over himself as he walked by her and leaned over her shoulder.

"Hey you having trouble?"he asked as she jumped back into him,dying in the game."it's Okey,I'm good at this game,I'm always number one",his voice was soft and almost comforting like a mother talking to her ill and weak child. "Meet here once Freddy close and I can show you how to win and maybe...even there will be a special prize for you",he whispers,before walking away.

He glanced back at her and she was watching him ,she nodded. He looked away,hoping her parents will just pick her up,"see you",she called,before moving onto a different game.

****

Michael was left home with Junoir ,he flipping through the newspaper. An article about a young Susie Campbell went missing,it made him cringe and he set it back down.

His father hadn't left that long ago ,his cigarette smoke finally going away. "Hey Jr",he says,turning toward his brother who was watching some cartoon.

"Huh",Junior could only make small noises and say a few words. Michael was sure he has seen Michael get beat and prays that is all he has seen happen to Michael.

"Do you..do you love our dad?"Michael asked,"like actually love or even like him".

"I domt kmow",Junior shrugged and Michael sighed with frustration."he's weird,some...time fummy".

"Okey...don't tell him i asked you anything",Michael says,Junior gave him a thumbs up. He was smart for a two year old but,struggle with words.

Michael sat next to him and gave him a side hug before turning it into a head lock,rubbing his fist harshly across the poor kids head. Junior cried out as Michael let go,"you're a baby",Michael says,getting up and moved to the couch. Will Jr frowned but,didn't feel mad just kinda bad for Michael he didn't understand why.

"Why ..are you and father...so weird",Junior asked,"you two act like growm ups".

"Shut up",Michael felt uncomfortable and uneasy with Juniors words,he was way too smart for his age.

"Fime",he went back to watching his cartoon.

Michael left the room,he was drawn to Elizabeth's room. It and him felt empty,all of her decor was still up,all of her dresses and overalls hanged up in the closet. He thought of the dress he hide in here but,he felt like he couldn't disturbed the room,it was a moment of her life caught in action. Some of her stuff animals left at her small table,plastic tea cups in front of them. A few of her hair ties lay on the floor in front of her dresser,it had a big mirror on it and a chair in front of it. She didn't wear makeup but,she liked looking at her reflection.

The only time she has worn make up was whenever she was trying to get William's attention by making herself look like...Circus baby. He shuddered at the thought of it,the thing that killed his sister. 

He shakes his head,let's not think about it,he thought as he picked up one of hair ties. Michael turned toward her mirror. 

He looked tired,his eyes had dark bags and looked reddish from lack of sleep. His hair was messier than usual and his lip was swollen from his father bite. He didn't look like a pre-teen but he did. Just one that grew up way too fast and had to deal with a man who was like some shitty spawn of Satan. Michael had a few small scars on his light brown skin but,they seem to be fading. 

He pulled the hair tie through his thick hair pulling it into a small sloppy bun. He glanced at a lip gloss she had,he wouldn't count lip glass as actual make up it just made your lips shiney and sometimes a pinkish or redish color. Michael open it and looked at it,it was glittery and smelled like strawberries.

"Michael?"a strong british accent came behind him.

Michael jumped back and turn around looking at his father,"oh hey sir",he saw a look of confusion and frustration on his father's face.

"What are you doing?"he asked,walking in and closing the door,"what the fuck are you doing",his voice was harsh and it made Michael nervous. 

Michael tripped over his words,he couldn't come up with a good reason.

"Why are you messing with her dress up stuff?"William made his way to Michael,blocking his way and grabbing onto the hair tie."what are you doing?",he held Michael head back making him look at him. He took the lip gloss out of Michael's head and threw it across the room. 

Michael whimpered as his body was pushed into the dresser,he could hear things falling down. 

The room is being disturbed.

"Tell me what you are doing,coming into her room and messing around with her dress up thing,what are you a fucking girl?"William voice was oddly calm and soft,he seemed so calm.

Michael couldn't respond,,was he a girl?maybe ,he didn't mind the thought of being a girl and having breast and long hair but,he also didn't mind being male it was werid. He felt like he fell into a small gray area of male and female or maybe was a mix."..kinda..",it felt nice to be honest for once.

William laughed,"what are you a tranny?"he laughed and let go of Michael's hair. 

Michael felt ashamed,he looked away,"I'm not..it just..",he was at a lost. He did feel like a pretty girl but,also like a handsome guy. It was weird and he couldn't really explain it.

"You would make a pretty girl,maybe you could wear pearls around your neck and that black dress you tried so hard to hide",William laughed and leaned himself into Michael,"maybe you can start going by Abigail..start cutting up your body parts",Michael flinched at his mother's name.

"What's wrong,don't like the idea of that?"his voice was so oddly calm but stern,it scared Michael.

"Let me tell you one thing Michael,my pretty little boy",William made him look up at his cold eyes,"I have only two sons and one daughter and she's long gone...you will always be my son,you will always be mine",he was holding Michael's face and now was squatting in front of him. 

"Father…",Michael begin to cry,he felt horrible,William watched him,smiling softly. 

"You can cross dress but...I will not keep my hands to myself if you do",he kissed Michael softly on the lips. Michael trembled and tried to pull away,his lip still hurt from last night where William was being extra rough. William picked Michael up,"let's put you in a dress,see if you like it".

"No..you..I'm good",he was trying not to cry but,William just pulled him over the closest. 

"I know your lying,let's see...purple is your color",William mutter,pulling out a purple and white dress. It was long and puffy and lacey. The back had a big white bow. It was cute but,Michael didn't want to wear it."Take your shirt off",William set it down on the chair in front of the dresser.

Michael did as he was told,still crying. He put the dress on and looked in the mirror.

He did kinda look like a girl..like as if she had tried to be the princess for some play but,came in high as fuck and got kicked so,she got into fight or soemthing like that. Tears were down Michael's face and she wiped them away he couldn't let her father see him crying.

He looked at William who was smiling,"go sit on the bed",he said. 

Michael slowly made his way to the bed sitting on the edge,"stay right here I",Michael was quick to cut Wiliam off.

"Why don't we take it to our bedroom",Michael suggested,he didn't want to do anything weird in Elizabeth's room,he didn't want to disturbed it anymore.

William shrugged,"Alrighty",he picked Michael up,and headed to their room. "Put these on",he tossed some kind of clothing to Michael before leaving.

It was a pair of long knee highs,they were white and pretty plain,along with a pair of panties. Michael wanted to gag but,a small part of him did think about wearing stuff like that just not in a sexual way more in a way to make him to feel more like the girl he kinda was but,kinda wasn't. He reluctantly on the clothing his father had given him,he didn't want to do this and he never imange the first time he wore a dress to be like this.

He had imanged himself older and wearing that black dress of his mother's and twrilling around it and hopefully her hair is long and she doesn't have to worry about his father seeing and was just calm and peaceful. Michael did like the dress just didn't like his father or anything that was happening right now.

"I am back,Junior taking a nap so, we got time to kill",William shut and locked the door,he had Michael's camera. 

*****  
Michael cursed as he got off of his bike,he was picking up some head ache medicine for his father at the gas station. His ass hurted and his stupid ass worthless ass bike didn't help by being uncomfortable as fuck. 

He walked into the building and begin to the medical aisle whenever he ran into that blonde officer that asked him a bunch of questions. 

"Michael",a small blonde kid poked his head fron behind the guy,he waved to Michael. Michael knew his name started with a C uhh it was fucking Carly ,no Carlson no wait fuck it was Calrton,which was such a stupid name.

Burke turned his head to Michael and gave him a sad smile. "Howdy Michael..how are things?"he asked,watching Michael cloelsy.

"They..are okey as they can be right now",Michael says while still heading to the medicine aisle ,right this guy was part of the case for his "missing" sister.

"Heard you haven't been at school",Clay mention,as he and Carlton both caught up to him

Michael shrugged as the two followed him into the aisle,"I just haven't really felt like going...cause..yeah",he mutter,his heart was pounding as he read the different pill bottles and boxes looking for the adveal. 

Carlton was standing next to Michael,he kept his voice low,"did your dad hit you?"he poked Michael's lip. 

Michael squinted at him, frowning,"no",he quietly responded. He finally spotted the adveal and Clay was right next to him,"kid,are you alright",he squatted down next to him and put a hand on Michael's shoulder. 

"Yes,I'm sure,sir",Michael answer,couldn't this man protect him and Junior? Why doesn't he just tell him the truth. But,what if he couldn't what if he couldn't and everything gets worse.

"Call me if you ever need me",he says,pulling a scrap of paper and writing his number on it,Michael took it and nodded. 

He headed to the counter and glanced back as Clay picked up Carlton and they continued shopping.

"Afternoon Michael",a voice said,Michael glanced around and realize whoever was it wasn't talking to him. His eyes landed on a small boy with what looked like his mother. Michael semi-recognized the boy as one of Charlie's and Sammy's friends. He also recognized him as one of the kids William been watching. It made Michael shiver,the way he and his father had kept small tabs on these kids before William killed them.

He got the pills and begin to leave though it felt like he was being watched,he was sure it was officer Burke. 

Michael just shrugged it off and put the pills into the basket of the bike and begin to ride home. 

Today,seemed nice. The sun was high and the air felt clean. It was warm out and Michael felt so alive riding down the road and feeling his hair fly around his face. 

He was flying down his street but, slowed down. Something felt so very wrong he couldn't place his finger on it.

He stay at a slow pace and almost froze whenever he saw him. 

It was Henry,Michael has seen him at Freddys but, that was it.

He speed up on his bike,it was great to see him. "Hey Michael",he called as Michael finally reached his yard. 

(To lazy to write but he gets to the porch blah blah)

"What are you doing here?"Michael asked,"Is Sammy and Charlie here?"he was bouncing on his heels.

"I'm just here to talk to your father",he says,he looked dead inside,he tried to smile but,it was truly forced.

"Okey..are you okey?"Michael was quick to pick up on his bad mood.

"I'm fine just stressed",he answer.His eyes where far off and he looked gone. "Are you good..no you aren't..Im sorry",he put his hand on Michael's shoulder and put his forehead against Michael's,"I'm sorry I failed you..know that I love you",he whispers before walking into the house to where Will Jr and the twins where playing.

Michael blinked away his tears and head to his father's work room,"I have the medication",Michael handed him the bag. William didn't say anything but took it and rubbed his eyes.

"I feel like I'm dying",he mutters,laying his head down,"get me a water bottle from the fridge".

Michael grabbed a water bottle from the mini fridge he kept in his office. It had water,alcohol and snacks in it. 

"Thank you",William says as he took the bottle water and then the pills."Henry..",he says his head perking up at the doorway where his sad friend stood.

"William…",he said the name like it was the very first time he spoke it,"Michael..I...Will",Henry was trying to say something but seemed to not be able to speak,he begin to fidget with his hair.

"You said you wanted to talk,let's get it over with,I feel shitty",William complained."Just say it..I have a feeling why your here",his eyes darted coldly at Michael. 

"Did I do something wrong?"Michael asked,looking between the adults.

Henry shut the door and sighed,"William no..I'm here to speak to you",William seemed surprised by his answer."I love you dearly but...I don't know how long I can stand aside and let you get away with hurting your kids".

"Why do you care so much plus,it's only one kid",William voice was calm,a little annoyed but,calm and Michael hated that about him. How calm his voice always sounded.

"How...HOW DO YOU JUST DO THAT?SO CALMLY AND NICELY AMIDT YOU'RE Abusing at least one of your kids?"Henry looked so pissed off at William.

"Well we all know it's true plus,it's not a big deal,it's how I choose to raise him",William says walking behind where Michael was sitting in a chair. He put his hand on the chair and Michael flinched. William then kissed him on the neck,licking Michael's neck and then slowly kissing up to his lips."I'll treat Michael however I want,I'll do whatever I want with him",he says. He sounded less like a grown man and more like a spoiled child.

Henry looked at William like he was nothing but a dirty little rodent,which was a good way to describe him. "You disgust me,William"he said in a quiet voice,"he doesn't love you or anything like that,I don't even see how you can even call him your kid and call yourself his father".

William seemed to twitch and looked surprised at Henry's words. It was like he expected Henry to be okay with what he did or was doing to Michael. Honestly it's hard to think about what's going on through his head.

"You really think your kids love you,you think what you are doing is right,you really fucking think that?"Henry seemed amused,which was very unusual for this man.

William didn't say anything but gripped Michael's chair tighter,"I know have done some wrong...mostly with Michael",he traced Michael's face."I know I messed up bad with this one...really fucking bad...he likes to wear skirts and is always mean to his little brother",he gripped Michael's face tightly causing Michael to whine in pain.

"Holy SHIT William,you missed my whole fucking point ...and get your hands off of him",Henry says,he stepped forward and William let go of Michael right away. 

"Get out of my house...take your twins and LEAVE",William half-shouted at Henry.

"Michael you know my number right?"Henry asked,Michael nodded his head,"call me if you need me",Henry says,leaving.

Michael and William both listen as Henry collected the twins and left.

"Mother fuck,why dies he akways cause problems",William sat back at his desk,slamming his fist agasint it."I hate him so much,I hate him and his stupid kids",he slammed his face agasint his desk and started to sob.

Michael got up and begin to pat his back,trying his best to calm William. He knew his father was no where right and he did hate him but,he hated seeing him getting upset or angry as he usually lashed out at Michael. 

William pulled him onto his lap and held Michael close to him,"I'm sorry I'm so sorry,I love you,I love you so much",he sobbed,his whole body shaking.

"I..I know",Michael voice was dry,"I love you too..",he hated lying but,it always made his father calm down. He leaned into William and kissed his hand softly.

William just hugged him tighter crying harder.

****

Charlie and Sammy were both upset about having to leave Uncle William's house.

"I didn't even get to play any games with Michael which isn't fear",Sammy crossed her arms and huffed loudly,Charlie nodding in agreement.

"Reasons reasons",Henry answer ,he was gripping the steering wheel tightly."We probably won't be visiting for a while".

The twins both protested but,Henry simply shook his head at them.

****  
It was odd to go to school,to go to Freddys and to go home. It all felt real and like a long day dream ,a few months passed Junior was going to be 3 in a few months and Michael 13 

Michael gripped William's first,shaking wildly,"stop",he whispered his voice was small and soft. His nose was busted,Michael had tried calling Henry and William flipped his shit.

William froze and looked down at his son,he pulled his hand back and got on his knees in front of Michael. "You have done nothing but betray me and you act like a rotten brat",William stated,his voice was angry for once and it made Michael flinched. 

"You're so fucking horrible to me,you make me feel like shit and I try my best to push or..beat you into the right direction",William cupped Michael's face,"I just want you to better then me..one you might understand the things I do",he gave him a small kiss.

"No",Michael pulled himself away,"I'll be better then you but I will never understand you..I'm sorry..I don't even know if you love me...I",he turned to the hallway and froze whenever he saw Junior.

"Michael come back h-",William was half way through grabbing Michael and stopped whenever he saw Junior.

"Are yom two okey?I heawd yelling",he asked,rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Michael went and picked him up,"Must have been a nightmare",he says,carrying him back to his room. 

William watched,he was oddly amused at the sight,Michael acted much like a mother. He smiled softly to himself,he couldn't tell what he felt for Michael but,it wasn't love nor hate. 

****

"Why do I have to watch him?Why not just take him with you?" Michael asked,crossing his arms. 

"Because I i said so",William yelled,he took a single step toward Michael. Michael jumped back and flinched. He was scared of William. 

He was so scared of him and scared he or Junior will be his next victim. 

"Just watch him,that's all I ever ask of you",William says,leaving.

Michael sighed angrily,he didn't hate Junior he just wished he could do something else other than watch him and comferting William. It's all he's been doing for months,he will even be stuck watching him on Junior's birthday cause William would rather go screw around then hang out with his youngest kid.

"So ready to turn 3?"he asked looking at Junior who just shrugged,"You're pretty smart for your age…",he was trying to make conversation with him.

"Whatever,You should be fine in dad's office alone. You always hide in here",Michael says,he wanted to leave this office badly."or go to the backroom".

The backroom..Michael hadn't been there in months,it reminded him of what happened to Jame.

"Im leaving",Michael mutter after a pause of silence,"I wanna hang out with my friends". They weren't actually his friends as he and them just went around picking on other kids and fighting each other.

"Okey",Junior says,sliding himself into a chair and curling up,"I nap",he closed his eyes. 

Michael smiled softly and put his jacket over Junior before leaving.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a skip to adult Michael :)

"Why don't you ever do your birthday here?"One of Michael's friends asked,Michael didn't care to learn his name. He always wore a Bonnie mask and Michael a foxy mask 

"Cause that'll be stupid",Michael asnwered,it would be stupid but,also his father rather keep him in his room all day on his birthday then actually doing anything,"I don't even like this place".

"Yeah,can't believe you got stuck with babysitting your brother….lets try scaring him",this kids name was like Jackson,he was 16. Oldest of the group and always wore a Freddy mask,he started it.

Michael shrugged,"My dad will kill me if caught us".

"Who cares about that old guy",Catty?he was pretty sure her name was Catty but, wasn't fully sure. She always wore a Chica mask.

"Alright",Michael says,he had a bad feeling in his gut.

*****  
He heard the loud crunch and watched as his brother went limp. He heard the screams and felt the blood,he gripped Junior ,telling him it was gonna be okey.

He could feel himself being pulled away from his brother,and brought to some kind of vechile. The sirens were loud and everything was going to fast.

Michael watched them wheel off Junior,he watched as his father followed them but,he was kept away. Instead he was shoved into a police car. 

He was brought inside of the building,this was one of the few times he has gone inside here without his shitty mask. But,he kept his head down,he knew a kid who spent a lot of time here,that blonde officer son...uhh Mr.Burke his son's name was Calrton.

He glanced around as he was escorted through the building,he saw him. Probably his only ever real sorta freind but,he mainly talked to him while he was waiting for his father. He and his "friends" would always get in trouble with the law mostly shoplifting,a bit of arson and breaking and entering. They only ever broke into abonaded buildings though. And there was this one old white dude who would see them standing in certain places and start yelling at them and once arrest them for simply being "suspicious" whenever they were simply chilling outside of a gas station. Michael had a feeling his arrest back then was a little prejudicial,as he was sure he was called "the mexican afton" by the man. Even though Michael was black with a little white from his father. That was the only other time he had been inside of here without his mask and whishes he had it. 

He was yerning for it ,mostly with the bruises on his face and it hide the bite marks on his neck. Now it was out in the open and oh god Junior might die. 

The officer escorting him brought him into a dimly light room and there was officer Burke,his face was stern and serious for once. Usually he poked fun at Michael and was kind to him and his "friends". Michael looked away quickly as he sat down in the chair. 

"Michael",Burke started but,stopped. 

"I'm sorry,Im sorry I didn't mean to ,I've been helling raise him and I was just pickin ,ya know?"Michael begined to sob,"I just thought it was stupid he was scared of the robots so I made fun of him and",he coughed and covered his face,"I just..I just meant to give him a little scare...I don't want to die". He was now shaking and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Breathe Michael,we just need to know what happen",Burke voice was stern but it was comferting,his voice was very different from William's. It was the opposite of it,harsh and stern but comferting to Michael."He will be alright,do you want to write down what happened",Burke asked,putting a hand on Michael's shoulder. Michael flinched and jumped back,he hadn't had any normal or healthy physical contact in a while. Like the closest he has gotten to a genuine hug was from being tackled by a cop.

"Yes...can I have some water?"Michael asked,he was rubbing his face wiping away his snot and tears. 

Burke nodded and got up,he handed Michael a jacket ,"Clean your face with it",he says,walking to the door and mumbling stuff out of it.

Michael wiped his eyes with it and tried to avoid his nose. Clay sat backed down and pulled put a pen and paper and slide it across to Michael.

Michael had small sniffles as he begins to write down what happen.

***

"I'm getting the new guy all suit up and explaining to him what he has to do", William said,handing Michael his brother. Michael blushed as his friends snickered at him. "Keep an eye on him,your friends can join...free food",he says,smiling at the other kids in mask. 

"Okey..How long should it take?"Michael asked,titling his head. 

William smiled and bopped his mask on the noise,"Not long,maybe like three or four hours",William then turned and left.

"You're dad is a weirdo",Catty say,glancing back at William,"Probably a pedophilla or a murder",she and the other two boys laughed. 

"Probs killed that missing blonde girl,put her into the pizza",Jackson says,elbowing Michael who was still holding his younger brother.

"He's crazy but,not that crazy plus,he would have killed me by now",Michael laughed,very very awkwardly. 

"Let's get something to eat",Catty said,"I love the pizza here even though it's made out of dead kids". Michael was sure she only came here for the food and nothing else. He knew she had a younger sister who was about 9 now? And use to hang out with Liz. That how he and Catty ended up every talking.

"Yeah,I'm starving",the boy in the bonnie masked said,what was his name...Michael could never remember it. The three ran off and Michael set Junior on the ground.

"You leaving?"he asked,looking at Michael. 

Michael sighed,"Nah,I don't like them that much",he said,stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I kinda like my friends",Junior said.

Michael raised his eyebrows at him,"Your friends?"

Junior held up his stuff teddy bear,"Yeah,he creepy",he staged whisper to Michael. Michael nodded unsure what to say. He glanced at his "friends",Catty and Jackson were already fighting together. Michael sighed,"I'll be back",he headed over to his friends to see what the problem was.

****

Michael dropped the pen he couldn't finish writing what happened. He just couldn't ,he was shaking and now deathly worried about his brother and if he is alive or not. 

"Michael",Burke's voice was harsh and filled with worry,he placed a hand on Michael,rubbing his back softly."You sum it up and put everything shortly...afterwards I can take you straight to the hospital",his eyes were filled with concern and he tried to smile at Michael.

Michael nodded and pick up the pen, he wrote down how he broke up his friends fight then they headed back over near Junior who was playing with teddy bear. As they talked one had ask why Michael never had his birthday here then Jackson suggested they scare Junior just a little.

Michael put the pen down and slide the paper back to Burke. He took the paper and got up,"come on",he says.

Michael nodded and followed him out of the room,"oh..your jacket",Michael mutter half way down the hell.

"Can you go get it...I'll just drop this off",Burke says.

****  
Michael apologized about the jacket as he rode in the passenger. His snot and Junior's blood was on it,Clay told him it was fine but,he still felt bad about it.

Clay parked the car,"Do you want me to just drop you off?"he asked,his face was filled with concern.

"You can just drop me off,I'll be good,I",he wasn't sure what else to say.

"Did you get at least most of the blood off?"Clay asked,Michael nodded and handed him back the dirty jacket."Okey..then go be careful and just know that I believe you didn't mean to",he smiled softly,it made Michael's heart swell. Not in a romantic way but,in a good way.

"T-thank you",he says,getting out of the car and stepping off the pavement. 

He watched as Burke drove away before turning around and heading into the building. 

****  
He got directions to the ER and tried his best to keep his head down,the nurse asked if he needed help and seem panic at his bruises. But,he was quick to say he needed to get to his younger brother. 

He enter the waiting room,there was only one other person,William. His head bolt up,tears running down his face.

"Father..",Michael keep his voice down and soft as he want and sat next to William. He placed a hand on William's back,for once William tense up at his son's touch.

He pulled away from Michael,"..why",he whispered."the only kid I hadn't mess up on and you do this…",his eyes were filled with rage.

"...I just meant to scare him...never to hurt",Michael hide his face in shame,"I..love him...I didn't mean to hurt him ...Im so sorry..So fucking sorry",he begin to cry again and William put an arm around him.

"Im sorry..please don't hate me...please",his voice was thin and desperate,"I'm so sorry". His body shivered with each sob. 

"..it fine...if he lives he'll move in with his grandmother on his mother's side…",William pulled Michael to an odd side hug,the arms of Michael's chair digging into his side. "It wasn't to bad...I hope...I don't hate you but...you're in trouble",his voice was stern and cruel. He pulled Michael closer to him,the arm of the chair jabbing deeply into Michael.

He kissed Michael on the head and ran his fingers through Michael's hair,"it'll be fine".

*****  
Michael groaned as he woke up,his alarm screaming at the top of its lungs.

He rubbed his eyes,his head pounded. He flipped on his phone and squinted at his screen. It was 4am,he should have work in about two hours.

Michael sat up on his shitty mattress and felt around..no Jeremy. He was probably up already,dude actually like getting up. "Hey Mikey you awakey?"Jeremy knew Michael hated him using a baby voice on him."I got your meds and some food made".He added,finally entering the room. He was like 27 and Michael was 19 now. They weren't in like a relationship or anything,  
Jeremy just found Michael in the streets and decided to take care of him. Jeremy sat down on the mattress next to Michael,handing him a cup of water then a handful of pills. He had to take a shit ton of meds. From anti-physco to vitamins. There was a lot wrong with his body and mind,Michael cringed as he took them all. His body shivered and he felt like he was gonna puke but,he could feel the odd light headedness from taking them. It wasn't bad or anything,it just meant they were working.

Jeremy kissed him on the forehead and ruffled his hair,"You need to eat",he says,Michael whined and flopped back onto the bed."Alright you can have 2 extra minutes of sleep",Michael knew he eas smirking at him and in a few seconds would be jumped on or shaked like crazy. It was a little annoying though,they always end up laughing even if Michael punches him or if Jerrmy takes shit too far. 

Michael rolled off the mattress onto the floor. He groaned and put his face into the cold, wooden floor. The room was poorly lighted with a single almost dead lightbulb. This apartment stinks,he listen to Jeremy shuffling around. 

Then he could feel weight on him,"motherfucker",Michael says as he was pinned under Jeremy. Jeremy kissed Michael on neck,"You feeling awake darling?"he whispers,kissing Michael on the ear. 

"J-jeremy it's way to early for this plus,you have work soon",Michael was fluster ,he felt as Jeremy got off of him.

"Welp I better get ready,come on,you need to eat",Jeremy says,leaving the room. 

Michael got up finally,taking in the room .He glanced to what was left of mirror that sat on the other side of the room. He was tall and lanky,a little under weight and a scar on his lip..he had plenty of scars up and down his arm. His dark hair was trimmed into a poorly down mullet and he was just wearing a tank top and shorts.

He picked up his phone,he had a missed call from an unknow number but he recognized the area code. It was from his old town...Michael had moved to New York with Jeremy just to get away from that town.

He picked up his phone and called back. The person on the line picked it up.

"...Michael?",it was a strong british voice but it sounded hoarse. 

"F-father?",Michael responded,his heart pounded,"I thought you were…",William disappeared after that fight about 4 years ago...Michael shivered remembering the thing he saw.

"Michael I need you,I need you to come back",he said,his voice was desperate and weak,"Please Mikey,I think they are alive...I think Elizabeth is in one of them",William sounded serious but,it made Michael feel uncomfortable. He couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

"The..the animtrotnics",Michael voice was small.

"Yes come..back,you won't see me but I'll be there in the shadows...I can't get to here",William sounded so weak and pathetic.

Michael sighed,"I'll go..I'll go just..Our old house is there still?"he asked.

"Yes,I'll explain everything the best I can but...you can't see me...I won't see you",William said,before hanging up.

Michael put down his phone,he knew where he needed to go and who he needed to speak to.

Clay Burke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll stay in the present :3 but events will be explained along the way!!Also the next chapter will be super long!!I've been working on it for a while :") sense like chapter 3


	7. Chapter 7.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im hungry also if u are reading this u are GAAAY🏳️🌈🦶🏼🦶

It took him hours to get back home,took him two days to find the paper he had gotten from so long ago. An address and number scribbled down. The familiar handwriting made Michael a little nervous,it's been years. He had tried to sleep but,he didn't feel alone in the house and it didn't help that he found the rest of the tapes his father had made. Michael mostly stayed in his old room,he could hear the movement of mechanical parts at night ,he knew it was best not to get in the way.

**

He was tired but it didn't matter,he thought as he pulled into the semi-familiar driveway. He needed help and he only really knew one person.

Michael knocked onto Clay's door or hopefully what is Clay's door. He had found the slip of paper Clay gave him in his old house. It was in Juniors room,hidden under the rug where he left it all those years ago.

He stared down at the paper and knocked again,tapping his foot in annoyance. Then,I could hear someone unlocking the door.

****  
Carlton opened up the door to a little above average lanky man,he had a mullet,a scar across his mouth,there were also scars all over his arms. He was wearing a purple striped button up tucked into his jeans with a belt around his waist. He was wearing a pair of old sneakers and had slight facial hair. He was frowning down at Carlton. The man seemed disappointed at Carlton.

"Is Clay here?"He asked,his voice was soft and familiar.

"Oh uhh no my dad not here,he'll be back soon if you wanna wait here for him",Carlton offered,he felt like he could trust this guy. Carlton stepped out of the way ,his curly blonde hair bounce with every movement he made. His light blue eyes stay low to the ground as he pulled up his black hoodie. "He shouldn't be gone for too long,"he said,awkwardly. 

Michael had already made his way to the kitchen and had gotten one of the beers from the back of the fridge.He has been here before but,when? Carlton recognized him but he couldn't tell who he was.

"Barely changed since I've been here",Michael says,opening up the beer bottle and taking a sip.

"What's your name?"Carlton asked. Michael grinned widely,his oddly sharp teeth showing. He laughed a little at Carlton's question.

"It's Michael,it's been awhile since I've seen you Carlton,tho I'm not surprised you don't recognize me..",Michael says,sitting on the counter. 

Carlton walked into the kitchen and went on the counter opposite to him. "Where your mother?Did she finally leave your gay ass dad",he says laughing. Carlton frowned at him,was this an old friend of Clay's or something?

"..she did leave him uhh I visit her and stuff..are you a friend of my dad?"Carlton askes. 

Michael laughed,it was a powerful one,"I'm only like what two years older than you..if I remember correctly you should be 17",Michael answers,"I just need to speak to him still surprise you haven't recognized me",he adds,winking a little.

"So You're 19,you look kinda older like you're 25 or something",Carlton said,how did this guy know so much about him. "And uhh how do you know me,cause you're coming off as kinda fucking creepy dude",Carlton admitted. 

Michael's face became stern,"I was always at freddys well almost always until Lizzie..",he paused ,stopping to think. 

"My dad was Henry's closest friend,they even lived together whenever I was younger. My father..he was the reason for Freddy shutting down",Michael was staring at the bottle in his hand,swishing the liquid back and forth,"I was younger, always wore a mask to hide myself, made me look like a fucking fool,I did talk to yall from time to time,I mostly talked to Charlie tho….then I stopped",his eyes were somewhere else,traveling through memories. 

"..was it a foxy mask?Holy shit ,I think I...",Carlton asked, remembering talking to him multiple times at the police station as he was waiting for his father to be done with work. "Oh god",the memory hit him like a brick.

The accident,how he saw the strange boy come into the police station escorted and covered in blood,he no longer had the mask on. He was freaking out,he remembers seeing his father talk to the kid,saying he'll drive him to the hospital after he tells what happened.Carlton remember them bringing the maskless boy to one of the back rooms. Then after a while saying he will be back soon,he and the boy leave. It never really hit him that it was Michael. He gussed he never really saw Michael without the stupid ass mask or without his freinds. Plus,he usually was in handcuffs.

"You were the foxy kid mask,you used to bully John and Jessica with your friends then stopped and was nicer",Carlton says,jumping off the counter. "It was weird,you were nice to me but,not to them".

"That's because your dad was the one usually talking to me and my friends at the police station, soI tried being nice to his son. He'll see me and I would've smiled at him and he would frown back",Michael said,finishing up his bottle of beer.

"You came in one day covered in blood..",Carlton says,in a hush tone.

"Junior is still alive...his side of the family won't let me even try to talk to him anymore", Michael answered Carlton's question with a soft and sad tone.

Carlton wanted to say more but couldn't come up with anything.

"You're still as chubby as I remember though you've grown some,still short",Michael says,poking Carlton on the stomach.

"Hey I'm not short",Carlton responded,covering his stomach,trying to hold back his laughter. He was very ticklish,Michael just laughed.

"Hey if I remember correctly….aren't you ticklish",Michael asked,he leaned close to Carlton. Carlton could smell alcohol and cheap perfume on Michael. It smelled bad. He pulled a little but back,he didn't like being tickled.

He slide a bit back,"Nope,fuck you,it's been years sense I've seen and your gonna toture me",Carlton said but,Michael quickly grabbed his waist and begin to tickle him.

****

Clay sighed as he ran his hand through his graying blonde hair. He picked up the groceries and went inside. Clay frowned as he heard laughter from the kitchen. Did Carlton invited his friends over without permission again. That would explain the random car in the driveway.

"Carl-"he froze and dropped everything as he saw him,Michael.

Michael quickly let go of Carlton,the two were on the floor laughing like fools. Carlton was laying down trying to catch his breath and Michael was sitting catching his as well.

"Michael?",Clay asked,he looked like he had seen a ghost. 

"Mr.Burke,how long has it been?"Michael asked,smiling widely. 

Clay walked over and grabbed Michael by the collar,not in an angry way but,more in a way to just see him.Just in a way to make sure he was real. "Why are you here?Is your father?"he asked,his voice was shaking,his eyes wide and filled with fear.

"No...but,he did call me..he asked me for a favor",Michael answered,Carlton was lying on the floor awkwardly.

"Let's go",Clay says,Michael nodded and got up ,Carlton did the same. 

Clay gave his son a hard look,"You stay here unless…",he looked to Michael.

"I don't see any harm in him coming with us but,we need to go to my old house ..he's been there recently,Give me your keys,I don't know if my car can handle three people,Michael said.

Carlton smiled,"I'll be on my best behavior",he says.

"That's a lie but,understand what we are dealing with please",Clay says,Carlton swallowed hard and nodded.

Clay handed his keys to Michael.

****

Michael drove Clay and Carlton to his old house and explained how his father called him asking him to go to the old house . Getting the keys to the place and yeah. Then going to what's left of the sister location and putting the remaining robots back together there. After William wanted Michael to call him back,Michael had written down William's number and stuff it in his wallet. He held back on the fact that William was still here. He wasn't sure if he was in the house or hiding somewhere.

Michael pulled into his old driveway. It was a one story house with lots of woods behind it. As they stepped out of the driveway and walked to the front door Carlton couldn't help but, noticed the less than inviting dark stains on the pavement and the wood of the porch.

Michael knocked on the door and it open,"fuck,if someone broke in again I will snap...tho it could always..",he whispered angrily,"I've only been gone for like 3 fucking hours",he pulls out a small knife from his pocket and walks into the house.

The air was thick in the house,it was very dusty and it just gave off bad vibes,Clay followed Michael. Carlton was following them but, was slowly taking in the house. There were a lot of broken things and ..blood stains. There was a small kitchen table that broke in half glass all around it,looking at it made Carlton feel sick.

"Anyone here?",Michael called out,with silent thuds a small screwdriver rolled down from the hall.

"Mother fuck must be..yall stay here",Michael says,Clay and Carlton both want to protest but,there was something about Michael that made them keep quiet. 

Michael disappeared into the dark hall,his heart was pounding. "I know you're here..again..",he whispered his words,his voice was shaky. He knew he had to go to the end of the hallway to Juniors old room. That where they always hide,those monsters always hide there. He didn't hate them but, they terrified him. He didn't understand them and they made him feel horrible. They reminded him of Junior..of the accident.

He was careful as he walked to his room. "Come on you guys gotta recognize me by now",he kept his voice low. Michael opened the door and there he was ugly foxy as Michael liked to call him. This "Foxy" had a much longer mouth than the others and a second smaller one. It was beaten up and looked dirty ,slowly coming apart. He had extra teeth and looking into his eyes just felt wrong. It was nothing but nightmare fully something only a small child could come up with. 

Something only Junior could come up with. And Michael hated them more.

"Hey there,do you need something besides leaving the house and then breaking the door again and scaring me?"Michael asked,the robots did wonder in and out of the woods.They once brought back a dead deer and would drag back random stuff like toys and trash. Michael had learned to accept it though they did try to kill him from time to time unless Michael was in his and his father's old room. The creatures no matter how big or strong were scared of William. Probably because none of them were really monsters..just kids. Right,Michael reminded himself,these were just kids,kids around Juniors age..kids around his friends age.

"Where Freddy?"he asked,foxy made some wheezing and slashed at Michael,cutting him across the shoulder. 

Michael jumped back and slammed the door,"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE", he screamed covering his arm. He fell back and cursed as he heard Clay and Carlton run down the hall. Michael felt dizzy and his head pounded.

"You okay Michael?"Clay asked ,Carlton helped Michael up. Foxy pounded against the door,wheezing more. 

"I'm not letting you out",Michael says,hitting the door. The slamming stopped and they listened as Foxy crawled around in the room. "I'm fine ,they are scared of me...I remind them too much of him",Michael says,nodding his head at the door. Carlton and Clay kinda glanced at each other.

"I live in their home,they usually don't attack me…unless I get too close",Michael mumbled,he begined to get lost in thoughts whenever his eyes went wide. "FOXY",he says,opening up the door,the other two stayed at the doorway and stared at the 9 foot creature in front of them. Michael was holding Foxy's mouth and petting him.

"Hey foxy...was the purple man here?''Michael asked,petting the robot more. Foxy gave off little wheezes and then a whimper,lowering his head and looking away. It was like it was ashamed or scared from what he was saying.``today..while I was gone..did he scared Freds off?''Michael listened carefully as Foxy made more clicks and noises. "Go find him for me,tell him it's safe,there two new friends here",he commanded,smiling and kissing Foxy on the snout. 

Foxy opened the window and left disappearing into the back yard. "What the fuck,"Carlton said,Michael spun around clearly unsure what to say."What was that..it seemed like it was alive",his voice sounded small.

Michael smiled softly and began to leave the room,"...There more to them then just metal parts..they are pretty much alive..it might sound insane but,they have his victims spirits in it..they won't rest until he dies",Michael answered,as he headed to his old room. He was limping slightly,his body still in slight shock from the attack.

Clay looked to Carlton with a frown,still following Michael. "Michael ,I'm not sure what you mean",Clay said,Michael sighed and turned to him.

"Sir,you know what I mean,I know what you keep hidden but that doesn't matter,I need to know why he was here. They are attached to these bodies. Only one way to truly realise them...well the only nice way too is to kill my father and burn them",Michael answered, Carlton gave his father a confused look. Clay looked away,his face dark and emotionless.

Michael fished a key out of his pocket and jammed it into the door,it took a while of jiggling before it opened. "I don't go in here often",Michael said,mostly to himself then the two males behind him. "I only sleep in here".

The room was dark,a small lamp was on,Michael went straight to it,looking around. Clay went next to Michael, asking him about his arm and checking it out making sure the younger male was okay.

Carlton noticed another door that was left ajar,it looked like a closet. He opened it ,inside was a TV,a small vhs player plugged in. The tv was on it was paused on some movie. Carlton walked in and the door shut behind him,he glanced at it but,shrugged it off. 

The movie begins to play. It was a girl with long blonde hair and beautiful green eyes laughing with a guy next to her. He had long greasy hair and wore all black. They looked like they were in some kind of empty place. It seemed like they didn't even know they were being recorded.

Was this not a movie?He couldn't take his eyes off as the couple,maybe a couple,were laughing together. The guy said something that Carlton couldn't understand what he said but, the two went to some odd shelf. The guy pushed the self out of the way and pulled back a door. 

The video cut out and the two were in Freddys. It was empty and dark,Chica,Freddy ,and Bonnie were on the stage. Carlton moved closer to the screen as he sure he saw a yellow bonnie walking behind the couple then disappeared. This is wrong Carlton thought, buthe just couldn't look away no matter how much he tried. As it will do many times the screen glitched to what seemed like a younger Michael ,looking directly at the camera,his nose was bleeding and he was wearing just shorts and an unzipped jacket. He was looking at the camera crying and saying something but the volume was all messed up. He had what looked like hickeys on his neck,the blood continued to roll down his face as he looked away ,crying more.

The screen glitched out and now the couple was in a closet,wearing animal suits. The girl was in some pink penguin?the guy in some weird green thing. The video fucked up again and now laid out a horror scene.

The girl's face was cut into a smile ,her eyes open and filled with horror .Her body was cut all over,big nasty gashes all across her. The camera traced up and down her body,her stomach was cut wide open,he could see her internal organs and bones and muscle. 

The guy seemed to have gotten the better end of the rope. His face also cut into a smile. His throat was cut open the bone and muscle showing. It made Carlton's throat hurt ,he had to feel it to make sure it was okay. The camera slid down slowly,then it zoomed onto the guy's arm. The words "hello son",were cut into the guy's arm. A music box begined to play and the camera zoomed out,the couple was sitting right next to each other. They were now holding hands,party hats on their heads. The music was happy birthday,the song played though children's laughter began to take over the song until the tape ended. 

He collapsed and vomited,he couldn't hear anything.

"Carlton!Hey Carltron",a voice yelled from behind the door,the doorknob was being shaken. Carlton just sat there,looking around the closest. There were some boxes and a box of vhs tapes.

"Daddy",he whispered, breaking down and curling up onto himself. What did he just watch,what was that? It was clear what it was but,it just couldn't be real. Are there videos of the children,did he record the death of the children,the death of his Michael.

The door opened and Michael quickly pulled Carlton up,stepping in the vomit. He wiped Carlton's face with his shirt,"Which tape did you watch?"he asked,Carlton could only shrug and whimper ,Michael was crushing his shoulders.

"Hands off my kid,Mike,he ain't done anything bad",Clay barked,pulling Michael back."But,Carlton,what tape did you watch?"he asked,repeating Michael.

"I don't know ,there was a couple and they snuck into Freddy ..I think..then there was a yellow bunny and there was ...I think you were in it Michael",Carlton says,Michael's face grew with fear,"yeah it was you,you looked younger .. your nose was bleeding and you were crying,only wearing shorts and a jacket..lots of bruises then it glitched out and it was the couple again they were",he started crying again. Michael and Clay both brought him out of the closest,Michael kept his foot in the doorway.

"I'll just watch it,you were in there for only a minute but..you screamed pretty loudly", Michael says rewinding the tape. Clay patted Carlton on the back and went and joined Michael. Michael never flinched or even seemed disturbed by the video ,Clay couldn't fully watch ,having to look away a few times. "Huh,he still sucks at recording and can't even come with something actually creepy",Michael sounded annoyed and unimpressed. This gave Clay an uncanny feeling and he just glanced away from the kid.

Michael picked up the boxes of tapes and set them outside of the room and then took out the tape in the vhs player. "Hello Michael,are they together",he read out loud,flipping the tape over to a poorly drawn heart on the back of it. He set it in the box as Clay wanted back to comfort his son."Y'all should leave,I'll give you my number,just hold on",Michael says,pulling out a pair of glasses and putting them on. He went over to one of the dressers and pulled out some paper and a pen. He wrote down his number and gave it to Clay.

"I'll watch the rest,some of them I recognize some I don't,I'll make notes",Michael says,"sorry I was expecting something else,hoping some of your knowledge could help out. Plus,I wasn't expecting a kid to come along",he added, Carlton grumbled something angrily. 

"I'll be back by your house tomorrow,Carlton,sorry for getting a little aggressive", Michael apologized,blushing a little as they made it to the front door. There was a loud crash in the back of the house but, Michael seemed to smile at it.

The sun was gone and it was almost completely dark out. Michael stood on his porch Carlton and Clay next to him. "Smoke?"he asked,pulling a cigarette and lighting it,taking a drag and holding it out to Clay. Clay took it and the two passed it back and forth ,Carlton sat on the steps messing with a loose brick.

"I'll see you tomorrow...are you going to watch all the tapes tonight?"Clay asked,Michael nodded."..don't..do anything drastic...and we'll need to try and figure out where he is",Clay said,walking down the steps.

"Hey Mr.Burke",Michael called out and threw him his keys. Clay barely caught them and fell a little. 

Carlton laughed and got up,"we should catch up Michael",Carlton says,Michael nodded.

"Don't let what you saw haunt you,don't let it control you,call me if you need help forgetting",Michael said,laughing and hitting where he got cut. He spun around and went inside,leaving the door wide open.

Carlton wants to get in the car and slung himself into the passenger side. "Didn't you stop smoking?"Carlton asked,as his dad started up the car. His father sucked in his lip and tapped the steering wheel.

"I did but,fuck Michael drives me insane,he's just a kid but,he brings back so much stress and pain though he's a good person….kinda...not really but still",Clay say,pulling out of the drive way."Last I saw him was a week after we had to release his father",he confessed,"he came to our house at like 1 am,carrying a box of vhs tapes,crying".

He was driving slowly,way slower then he usually did,"Michael told me everything he knew and dear g*d he knew too much..his father made him help him..his father... those kids",he says,Carltron eyes grew wide."I watched the videos he gave me,half of them had him talking to the kids then it'll fuzz out and it was like a horror movie..it didn't seem real",his eyes seem to glaze over as he turned down their road.

"Just,I rather not think about it,just he and I both got what we needed from the house and you..just try to get some sleep",he says,as they pull into their driveway."And please do not trust him fully...as much as i try to...I just can't…".

Carlton felt offended,he was never allowed to know more,they knew more and Calrton felt like he was being treated like a child. Sure he wasn't an adult but,damn he needs to know more.He wants to know more about what happens to his Michael,he doesn't care about anything else.

They got out of the car,Clay wanted to say something but,saw Carlton's face and just didn't say anything. "Good night dad",he says,his voice filled with anger as he walked into the house. He stormed up the stairs to his room hearing a faint good night from his dad.

He felt like a teenage girl who just got grounded. He flopped onto his bed and screamed into his pillow. Carlton wasn't angry at his father,a little at Michael but mainly just angry at himself and the fact no one will tell him shit!It pissed him off he deserved to know what happened to his Michael..his first friend..his first boyfriend.

*****

Carlton laughed as he shoved Michael away,Michael's light brown hair falling into his face. "You're an asshole",Michael said,in a southern accent. His pretty brown eyes rolling around in his head.

"You love me though", Carlton said,trying not to laugh so,none of the other boys will wake up.

"Whatever,I'm hungry",Michael whined ,getting up and carefully stepping past John. Carlton followed him,"does your dad have any tea?I know he goes' hot cocoa and coffee but y'all gotta have tea",Michael says,as the two get out of the room.

"My dad hates tea",Carlton reminds him.

"And so does your mom,man,I got a feeling your parents hate me",Michael says as they tiptoe down the stairs. They were only in 7th grade,Michael was always happy and kind. He drew a lot and was just so cute in Carlton's mind.

They went into the kitchen,flicking on the light ,luckily everyone slept up stairs so they just had to be quiet. Carlton grabbed some leftover pizza from the fridge. Michael dug around the kitchen,"ugh your parents should buy tea just for me",Michael complained flopping on the ground.

"Get off the dirty floor you gross little fucker",Carlton says,walking up to him and standing over him. 

"Hey Carlton",Michael says,he made direct eye contact with Carlton. Carlton looked at him questionably. 

"Can I just.."he paused and reached his hand up,Carlton took it. "I like blondes ,ya know,mostly with pretty blue eyes and a little bit of chub",he said,pulling Carlton to the floor right on top of him.

Carlton blushed ,"While my type is guys with a uh slight southern accent,with brown eyes and hair",Carlton says,brushing his hand through Michael's hair. 

Michael leaned close to him,"kiss me",he says,Carlton froze but nodded. They at first just bumped heads,laughing a little. Then,Michael kissed him on the lips,it was awkward and messy. Carlton smiled and Michael smiled back then his eyes went wide.

"Oh uhh hi John",he says,quickly sliding away from Carlton. 

John stood in the doorway,his face was confused,"..hey",he says,awkwardly. Carlton looked away from his other best friend. "So you two are fruity?"John asked,"no judgement,we all know Charlie's dad is fruity",he adds.

"Charlie's dad is gay?"Michael asked,looking at Carlton and John waiting for them to add on,Carlton face palmed.

"Yes,he had a boyfriend and uhh i guess we are a little fruity",Carlton says,still blushing and twiddling with his fingers.

Michael made an O face before nodding in agreement . 

"So are you two dating now?''John asked ,the two boys shrugged. John nodded and went to the pizza box Calrton took out. "Yeah I take back my statement with no judgment,you guys ate the rest of the cheese pizza",he says,flipping them off. Carlton and Michael both laughed at John.

****  
Carlton giggled as he and Michael slid in the bathroom,it was out of order so no one would see them. Along with that Freddy would be closing in half an hour, but they just wanted to be alone for a short while.

Michael gave him a small kiss on the cheek. They both blushed,this puppy love was nice though they couldn't let no one but their friends know. Most people in this town didn't take kindly to gay people or people of color. They both have heard the way people talk about Charlie and her dad. The cruel words Carlton has heard his mother say. 

Carlton squeezed his hand in the dark bathroom,putting their foreheads together,"I love you",he whispered,he realized he has never said that out loud. He has written it down on paper and signed it to Michael.

"I love ya too",Michael says,taking a small kiss from Carlton. "We should go soon",he says,Carlton nodded.

Carlton leaned in and started giving him a kiss whenever the door opened. Standing the doorway was a tall lanky man,with messy brown hair and powerful green eyes. He gave a toothy grin,he had unusual sharp teeth. "Well hello there",he said,Michael and Carlton jumped back."I won't say anything about what I saw but,get your arses out of here",he had a strong british accent and gave the two kids chills.

"My son a faggot to and so am I",he says,laughing harshly. The two kids walked out of the bathroom ,looking at the ground. "Where you kiddos parents",he asked.

"Oh uhh my mom uuh should be here,she usually picks me up right when Freddy closes",Carlton answered,"and he's spending the night with me".

The man nodded and led them out. "Don't let me catch y'all hiding anywhere",he paused and smiled,"You're Charlie's friends or Sammy's. You two just look familiar?"the man asked.

"Both",Carlton answered,they walked down the hall with the man into the family area.

He could see Sammy and Charlie with their dad ,the co-owners kids with Charlie's dad also. "Hey Henry ,where the tools",the man yells, Charlie's dad looked up . "In the back",Charlie's dad or now Henry yelled . It was odd to give his friend's parents actual names beside their last. 

Carlton and Michael let go of each others hands ,"You two be careful,people these days can get violent whenever they see stuff they don't like",The man warned them before leaving down the hall. The two boys wentz and joined their friends. Ignoring the uncanny and unnerving feeling the man left the young boys.

Though Carlton wasn't expecting this sleepover will be the last time he got to kiss and hug his Michael.

****  
Carlton woke up clutching his pillow. He hated whenever he didn't dream but,simply remember. His face was wet from crying in his sleep. 

He got up and went to the bathroom,he frowned as he looked in the mirror. He was all gross and sweaty but,did not want to shower . Carlton got changed into some jean shorts and a tank top. His friends would be coming over so he didn't feel the need to bind or cover his breast.

His dad was already gone,eggs were left in the microwave for him. Didn't even bother to warm them up just because he wanted and ate them ,he didn't feel hungry, buthe needed to take his pills after eating. He took pills for his depression and his anxiety. 

This morning it was a struggle to even swallow his pills,he couldn't get the images he saw on that vhs tape last night. He laid on the couch mindlessly watching TV trying to distract himself. The house was silent until he heard a small click of a door closing,"Dad?"he called out,sitting up.

No response,"Dad is that you",he called again,Michael stepped into the living room. "Shouldn't you be at school?"Michael asked,his nose was bleeding and he looked tired.

"I graduated a year early,I don't go to school",Carlton answered,he shifted uncomfortably and covered his chest. Michael stalked over the couch,eyeing Carlton. 

"Smart kid,aye",he smiles and sits himself onto the couch. "Got any plans today",he asks,his eyes clearly checking out Carlton.

"Uh no,I'm having some out of town friends come over,uh ,one of the victims are getting a grant...Michael was his m  
name...I knew him..",Carlton answered,Michael nodded,Carlton decided to relax there was no way for him to cover up.

Michael glanced at Carlton,"Are you trans ,I've never realized if you are",he asks,Carlton nodded.

"I think I might be but,I don't like to think about it",he leaned his head onto Carlton,the blood from his nose getting onto Carlton,"are you gay like your dad?"Michael asked.

"My dad not gay",Carlton said,unsurely.

"Your dad is gay as fuck,I swear to g*d, he was gayer than Henry",Michael said,laughing. 

"Whose Henry?''Carlton asked,Michael's face felt and the temperature dropped in the room. The name seemed so familiar yet strange. 

Michael shifted,"..Henry was the owner of Freddys,my father's closest friend",he whispered softly.

"Oh..oh Charlie's dad",Carlton said

"And Sammy's dad",Michael added,his voice was filled with pain.

Sammy,Carlton barely remembers Sammy.She was one of the first kids to get killed,one of the only bodies found.

Michael sighed and crawled onto Carlton's lap,"Don't think about it",he says,shifting himself around Carlton. He warped his arms around Carton's body and looked up at him. "You're way to chill with this",Michael says,chuckling.

Carlton blushed,"I uh just don't mind it I guess..I",he wanted to say he kinda like it but,he barely knew Michael ,he knew his attraction was mostly based on the fact he kinda reminded him of his Michael. Michael kissed him on the cheek,then the lips then the neck. 

Carlton squealed whenever Michael grabbed his butt and bite into his neck,"Michael I've never done anything like this",he whispered,nervously. 

"Awe,kids a virgin",Michael says,"I can change that if you want me to",he says,pushing Carlton flat out on the couch,crawling on top of him. 

"I don't think I'm ready to go that far, but touching is okay",Carlton said,he felt embarrassed by saying that.

"That's alright",Michael says,dragging his hand up Carlton shirt,"is this okay?"he asked,as he felt Carlton's breast. Carlton nodded,"I can take my shirt off if you want me to",Carlton offered.

Michael nodded and began to tug it up,Carlton lifted his arms up and let Michael take the shirt off fully. Carlton laughed,"sorry if I'm making this weird uhh I'm just a little nervous plus uh yeah",he says blushing harder and looking away.

"It's fine,take your time,let me know if you need me to stop",Michael says,leaning onto Carlton,as he begins to kiss around Carlton's neck. Biting at times ,which always made Carlton give a small gasp. He could feel Carlton grind against one of his legs. Michael wasn't even turned on or anything,he just wanted to bang someone as he hasn't had Jeremy in like a week.

Then they heard the click of the door being unlocked and open.Carlton tried to jerk away and Michael accidentally bite him so hard he started to bleed. "OMG IM so sorry",Michael says,getting off of Carlton. 

"Michael,my shirt",Carlton said,nodding his head to the tank top that was on the floor.

"Oh right",Michael grabbed it up just as a lanky pale kid walked into the room. He had short messy light brown hair that was toss all around his head. He was wearing a white button down with a brown bomber jacket,he froze once he saw Michael and Carlton. Michael quickly handed Carlton his shirt. 

"Hey",Michael says,trying to break the silence as a short chunky girl came in right next to him. She has light brown eyes and wore a head scarf covering all of her hair,it had a flower pattern on it. She wore a pink button up with a small jean vest and skinny jeans. 

'Oh uhh Jessica ..John wasn't uhh expecting you two for a bit",Carlton says,fixing his shirt and refusing to look at his friends. He also wasn't expecting to be messing around with Michael..his lips were soft like his Michael. He definitely didn't like Michael,but he seemed so much like him and made him feel insane.

"Yeah,me and Jessica got to the meeting spot early,I sent you a text but,I guess you were a little busy",John says,the girl next to him sucked in her lips and whispered something to him."I'm not gonna ask that",John said,she rolled her eyes. 

"What's your name also are you and Carlton dating or do y'all just like hook up and fuck?"she asked,crossing her arms ,looking Michael up and down. 

The way she stared at him ,made him hyper aware of his scars,"how old are you?"she asked,eyeing him closer.

"I'm Michael,I'm barely 19",he answered,shuffling uncomfortably. "And we aren't dating but, we don't like..I just..",he began to trail off,this was embarrassing and he would rather die than be questioned by some random girl.

"Alrighty,I'm Jessica",she had an accent,it was thick and Michael couldn't tell what it was,he has never heard an accent like that. It was nice though . She held her hand but,quickly took it away, "Nothing against you just,knowing what you were doing a bit ago",she says ,eyeing Carlton who blushed and looked away,putting his hands together and biting his bottom lip.

"I'm John",John says,he just put his hands in his pocket. He was watching Carlton closely.

"Wait how did you two get in?"Carlton asked.

"Someone left a key outside",Jessica said.

"Fuck,that mine",Michael says,feeling his back pockets as he spoke.

"Where did you get it Michael?"Carlton asked,"I know my dad will never give you a key",he adds.

Michael just smiled at him,"I took it from him while we were visiting my old house..fuck..the tapes notes,I need to Call your dad",Michael quickly ran out of the room.

Carlton shivered,he hated the simple mention of those tapes,"you two are only a good 30 minutes early",Carlton says,trying to ignore their puzzled looks.``We should go soon,I'm going to go and get dress,make yourself at home and don't mind Michael,He's crazy",Carlton adds heading up to his room. He had completely forgotten about his neck bleeding and cursed at it. There was no way for him to hide it without wearing a turtleneck and he didn't have any. Plus he had a shit ton of hickeys,he didn't realize just how much he was getting into it. 

He sighed and cleaned it up,putting on my little pony bandaids on it then pulling on a green shirt with yoda on it. He smiled at himself as he realized he had made out with a cute boy today,but he didn't know him that well so it's a little weird. Plus,he knew a lot of it was just based on the fact he had the same name and hair as his Michael. 

***

Jessica pressed her ear against the wall with John trying to listen to Michael's convo.

"He didn't stop after disappearing".

"There more,I know he shouldn't be alive. Dare god I wish he wasn't ..Clay grow up…...we can't change anything".Michael said in a stern voice,Jessica looked at John,it was weird to hear someone in their age group talk to Clay like that.

"Whatever,just,whenever you get home I gotta take you somewhere..it's about ..",his voice got quiet,he must be whispering. "I know that sounds insane but,you've seen them with your own eyes……..I know….Carlton is fine,kid,got some of his friends over….Someone named Joan and Jessica who are listening in",Michael says,knocking on the wall. 

Jessica and John both jumped back ,blushing. They got caught like fools,Michael came around the corner smiling,his teeth were unusually sharp and there was undried blood on his face."Younglings like y'all shouldn't be listening to adult convos",Michael says,chuckling.

"I'm the same age as you",John muttered,he was embarrassed,his pale face dark red.

"Really?damn thought Carlton was friends with middle schoolers",Michael says,laughing,Jessica wanted to protest and protect John but,she realized who Michael was.

She closed her eyes and breathed in,"Michael Afton..",she said, Michael smiled at her.

"Right in the flesh,It's been what,a good 7 years since I've said anything mean to y'all",he says,leaning against the wall."You both have changed a lot",his eyes were traveling up and down John's body,taking in his slightly muscular build that was also awkward with how lanky he was.

Carlton came into the room before either of the three could say something,"We should go soon,Charlie texted me she'll be here soon ",Carlton says. Jessica nodded ,John and Michael heads both snapped at the mention of Charlie's name.

"Charlie like Charlie Emily?"Michael asked,he traced his face where the scar was.

"Yeah why....oh wait",Carlton said,getting the vibe Michael probably knew her.

"How do you know Charlie?"John asked,he sounded annoyed.

"I've known Charlotte sense she was born,lived with her for a short year",Michael mumbled,"don't tell her I'm here,she'll kill me".

"Wait why?",Jessica asked,she clearly didn't trust Michael which was fair considering he spent years belittling her and John.

Michael bite his lips,"She doesn't talk to me anymore for a good reason,just,don't tell her I'm here either way I have to go,Carlton me and your dad should be gone for a while. Should be back by like tomorrow but,really don't tell her I'm here..not yet",Michael says,quickly leaving,Carlton didn't even try to stop or question him.

***  
They made it for dinner ,Charlie arrived and quickly a day passed.

No sign of Michael or Clay,Carlton's mother had stopped by and was staying for a bit,Clay had asked her to.

****  
Michael parked the car,"this is where he said she was buried",Michael says,the bird house was now almost completely destroyed. "I can dig her up,she isn't buried deeped",Michael offered,"though you have already seen her other bodies…",Michael said.

Clay stood there ,staring at the grave,"did your dad kill her?"he asked.

"He probably did,he probably did",Michael said,"there is a way to make our Charlie speak,Henry has made her mute on purpose. I always wonder why..do you think it was so she couldn't scream if something like that happened again? Or did he do so she couldn't say what happened?"Michael stated out loud,smiling as he did,his eyes imagining something that Clay would rather not think of.

Clay looked upset at Michael's words,"May she rest in peace at least ",Clay said.

They both stared at the grave,"I bought flowers for you",Michael said,to the grave,he walked over to the trunk of his car and opened it. He pulled out red tulips and laid them on the grave. He kissed the dirt and closed his eyes,he could hear her voice.

"She speaks,just like what he said,she speaks,she is here,mentally and physically." Michael said,getting up,he kicked the bird house ,it broke quickly,"Course he kept it there,thanks Charlotte",he whispers,reaching into the now completely broken house and picking up a small box.

"It's the only way to get to the underground place..I think it was a slight mockery to hide it his first victim grave",Michael says,answering Clay unspoken question."Henry...I don't think he's fully dead .. hasn't left this earth or town..have you ever seen his body?"Michael asked,heading back to the car.

"So this whole time she was dead?"Clay asked,he remembers helping her get up after falling and scraping her legs. She was crying and bleeding, but she was a robot. How did she feel pain,how did she bleed?

"She only lived to like 3 or 4 but,yeah sense he opened the new Freddy's she was dead,I didn't know until I was 12 and '',Michael stopped himself remembering that Christmas night with Henry. The angry and betrayal he felt from that man.``Let's get back,I didn't realize how long it would take and I need to read his journals,he knows how to fully kill William ",Michael says,he sounded like his father,Clay shivered at his voice and nodded, getting back into the car. Michael only brought him along as they were driving on private property plus,he always felt like Clay should know what's going on. He knew Clay had spent so much time in this case ,so much time and energy he even fucked up his own marriage. He had the bodies of dead children in his basement well just one of them...he only had an old Freddy one..inside was Jackson. Michael had visited him though he didn't seem to want to speak. Michael just guessed he was in a bad mood.

He felt bad for Clay,"So,she just likes Freddy and the yellow bird",Clay says to himself,"and Henry knew,William knew and her mother",he mumbles.

"Ima assume her aunt Jen did as well if she grows up and her bodies being used",Clay says,pressing his finger to his head,"it makes sense but,it doesn't. She always felt cold,she always had clammy skin ,her body made so much noise,it's crazy to me ,she just seemed to be human",he says,staring at his hands. He has held "Charlie" so many times,it was never a real child. "She was never Real",he says again,Michael didn't say anything just patted him on the back.

"Did any of the tapes?"Clay asked, butMichael shocked his head no.

William only started recording the videos after Michael's 12th Christmas. After Henry's mother had given Michael that video camera. He wondered if she knew about the tapes,he wondered if he should tell her,if he should thank her for telling William if Michael got bored of it he could use it to make home videos. Well Michael guessed some of the videos sorta counted for that.

"Slow down there Michael,I can drive if necessary",Clay said,Michael sighed and pulled over,breaking down and crying.He didn't realize how tense and shaken he was."Let's stop somewhere for the night,I will call Carlton",Clay offered as they both got out of the car and switched sides. 

Clay drove around until he came to a small dirty motel. It was 3 in the morning and both of them were tired. Clay had to drag Michael inside pretty much.

"One room please",Clay says,handing a 100 to the guy behind the counter. They headed to the room,the place smelled funky.

As they entered the room Michael kept his head down,"Can I lay next to Ya?"he asked sheepishly.

"Sure",Clay says as he walked over the phone they kept in the room. Clay quickly called Carlton and then laid down ,Michael laid next to him wrapping his arms around Clay. He felt kinda sad and pathetic doing this, buthe needed physical comfort.

****  
*flash back*

Michael pulled away from his father,"they all hate you,they all know you killed those kids,that you killed Sammy, Susie, Michael,Jack-"Michael was smacked by his father and shoved into the table behind him.His father crawled on top of him and slammed his face into the table . Michael face hit into a spoon and plate that was left there,a half eaten sandwich of his was left on it,it luckily didn't get on him." Its your fault Junior and Lizzie died,its all your fucking fault that Henry killed himself ,that Charlie is gone,its all your fault and you made me help you."Michael said,he didn't care if he were to die or not. He didn't have much to live for. 

"Shut up before I cut your throat..before i beat your ass",William threatened,pulling a switchblade from his pants. 

"Please do,only will prove my point,child murder",Michael says laughing,William pulled his hair causeing Michael to hiss at him. He then cut open Michael's lip cutting down to his chin. Michael whimpered,he could feel the skin pull apart slightly,he turned to his father then spat on William. 

William smiled,"you're really asking for it today",William says,laughing as he kissed Michael,using his tongue to mess around with the new open wound. This made Michael cry but,he tried to ignore the pain. William grinded against him,playing softly with his hair. Michael knew he was still angry and that once he was done he would get beat until he couldn't see.

William pulled away and began to wipe his face,there was Michael blood on it ,he looked down at Michael. Nothing but disappointment and anger in his eyes.

"What is it kiddy strangler,is being a pedophilla too much for you now ?Your a fucking scum bag"Michael asked,laughing at William who just punched him again. It was a clean punch,hurting him directly in the lip.

Sparks flew in Michaels face and he couldn't feel or smell,his mind felt rattle from the blow. "Gonna cut my throat or what?"Michael asked,he was shaking and not thinking,he couldn't think. He was scared and it didn't feel like he was saying the things that came out of his mouth. It all felt fake,like a fever dream.William shoved him into the table ,hitting him so hard it broke,they both fell back. The plate stabbing Michael in the back,along with splinters,his back was probably all bruised up.

With a loud and sinking thack,William began to punch his kid over and over. Michael couldn't see,could barely feel the blood running down his face. He grabbed Michael by the collar,kissed him again and then began to slam his head into the broken table. Michael was numbed out by the pain,it hurts so much, he couldn't fully process it.

Then came a low hissing mechanical sound and William stopped. 

"What the fuck...what are...Stay away from me",William voice screeched,it sounded so faint and far away.Michael could see a big shawdowy figure,it reminded him of a fox. It made an inhuman noise at William and grabbed him and dragged him screaming away. Michael laid into the broken table,"fuck", Michael mummbles before passing out.

He awoke,his head hurting and dried blood all over his face.

"DAD '',Michael yelled,nothing,how long was Michael even out. He struggled to get up but,was helped by the shadowy creature 

"Thanks…",he says to it,it kept its claws on his back keeping him steady."Is he going to come back?"Michael asked the fox-like creature.

It whistled what sounded like a maybe. 

"What should I do?"Michael asked,it whistled and hummed,"yeah,I'm going to go to Clay,I will bring some of the tapes..do you think you can help me find them?"he asked,hugging the fox like a monster. 

**  
Michael knocked on the door,holding the box of vhs tapes,there were only 10 of them,8 of them were of murders,2 of them were random ones he found. 

A young-ish man opened the door,he had light blonde hair with a single gray streak in it and gasped seeing him,"What happened to you kiddo?"Clay asked,Michael shooved passed him.

"He..he had me help him all this time he made me do it,I have video,he loved taking videos ,he loves hurting me and he's gone...I don't know where he is. He made me help him kill those kids",Michael frantically said,setting the box down and trembling. 

"He beat me ..I think yesterday then half way through he just left,William he killed them and I helped",Michael sobs as he grips onto Clay's shirt and falls to his knees.

"I..Michael,lets get you cleaned up then some sleep,tomorrow we can talk but,dear god you look horrible",Clay says,patting Michael on the head. "Come on,I can start you a bath if needed".

"Yes thank you,sir ",Michael mutters as he was leading up the stairs then down the hall and to a bedroom,he looked around and saw a picture of Clay and his wife?. A few pictures of Clay and his kid . Two dressers stood on both sides of the bed. There weren't many decorations. A desk shoved into the corner covered in papers. Michael guess it was Clay's room,"Don't you have a wife?"Michael asked,noticing the empty bed and the women in a few of the frames. 

"Oh..she out on work related reasons",Clay answered,unsureienty in his voice,he opened the bathroom door and started a bath for Michael.

Michael looked around the room,it was way too big,all the furtinte was edging to bring too far apart kinda like Henry's..

Michael took a step forward and just collapsed on the floor,did his body really hurt that much.

"Sport,you okay?"Clay called ,coming out of the bathroom,he sat down next to Michael who groaned. 

"I might...need help….getting into the bath……",Michael said,looking away.

Clay chuckled,"that's all?Don't see why you have to be such a drama queen",he was trying to lighten the mood as he took off Michael's jacket . He then helped him off the floor and into the bathroom.

"Do you need help undressing or?"Clay asked,awkwardly. 

Michael shook his head no and started to struggle to unzip his pants,his body violently shook and just ached. Clay sighed and undid Michael's pants,pulling off his pants,then his shirt,Michael was able to pull down his boxers.

Clay helped him into the bath,Michael winced as he got into the warm water,"I'm going to grab some bandages are you gonna be okay in here?"Clay asked,Michael nodded a yes.

Michael splashed water on his face,and rubbed it. It hurts to touch, but he needs to be clean.

Clay returned with a small medical kit and sat next to the rim of the tub and began to clean Michael's wounds and bandage them. "Do you need help washing or you are good?"Clay asked,he didn't sound like the stern police officer that kept having to handcuff Michael. He sounded more like a father worried for his ill kid.

"Im good sir",Michael whisper leaning his head outside of the tub and puking.Clay patted his back,went over to the bathroom sink and pulled a small hand rag out. He came back to Michael's side and dio the rag into the water before he started wiping Michael's face.

"I ..can clean myself",Michael said but,he let Clay continue to wipe up his face and shoulders. 

"You have so many uh ...bruises",Clay pointed out,his eyes were on Michael's neck ,so many hickeys. "Heard you dropped out of high school a couple months ago",Clay said,trying to break the ice as he put soap into Michael's dirty hair.

"Yeah..I wasn't passing any of my classes so,there was no point ...plus,he told me to",Michael says,trailing his hand up to his neck."Wanted me to be at home or at his side all of the time..",he kept his eyes away from Clay,"Will I have to tell them everything he has done?"Michael asked.

"No but,I am the head guy as our last guy...he couldn't handle the stress and..",Clay slid his finger across his throat,indicating the last guy died. "Wash that out of your hair then you should be good to get out,you can borrow some of my clothes cause your needs clean and i will go grab you a towel",Clay says,grabbing all of Michael's dirty clothes and leaving Michael in the bathroom.

Michael dipped his head into the water,making sure he got all the soap out. His body didn't hurt as much he could probably get out of the bath. He breathed in,he should be safe from his father and if not,he will simply just leave this g*d forsaken town.

"Here",Clay says,setting a towel next to the tub and clothes on the sink. "Call me if you need any help",he says,leaving the room,"drain the water",he adds quickly.

Michael started up the drain and slowly got out of the bath,he warped the towel around himself and sat down. His head still felt like it had been shaken like crazy and he just hurt all over but,at least he could move. 

He began to dress himself,he realized just how bad it had been. There were new wounds and old ones and he was just black and blue. At least he was mostly bandaged,he slid on the pants he was given and sighed they were a size too big and barely held onto his sides. This will do,Michael thought,the shirt he was wearing was too big so were the boxers, but they stayed on him as Clay and Michael were about the same size.

Clay was on the phone with someone,Michael didn't realize until now, but he looked tired and sad. He looked lost and frightened,"Tomorrow okay,I need some sleep and ...I..I'll explain everything tomorrow",Clay says,hanging up the phone and placing his head into his head muffling a small scream. 

Michael stood in the doorway as Clay laid onto his bed,he looked like he was going to cry. He turned his head and saw Michael,"oh I didn't even hear you old sport",Clay says,he looked ashamed.

"Enh,where do I sleep?"Michael asked,he was leaning agasint the doorway and felt so fucking tired.

"I can sleep on the couch",Clay says,getting up.

"I'm not used to sleeping alone",Michael muttered,he didn't want to be alone . Clay nodded and just laid back on the bed,Michael wanted and laid next to him."Sorry if this is weird",Michael says.

"I've seen and done weirder stuff but, we will need to leave as soon as possible ,I have an alarm set..",Clay says,Michael nodded though he was sure Clay did not see him.

After a while of quietness, Michael slid himself close to Clay,resting his head into his chest. He was sure Clay was asleep and just needed comfort,he felt lonely and lost. He hadn't truly felt the accident with Junior. Michael felt as Clay wrapped an arm around him pulling close,"Sleep,you need sleep",he whispered to the boy. Michael nodded and slowly fell asleep.

**

"Clay..Clay who the hell is that",a woman's voice boomed. Michael and Clay both bolted up at the sound of her voice. Michael was still being held by Clay,"Debbie,I thought you won't be back until Friday?"Clay said,he sounded tired and dazed.

She stepped into the room,flicking on the light,Michael groaned and covered his face."what's up with the kid",she asked,she walked over to the end of the bed.

"This is Michael uh he came earlier,his father just disappeared after...and ….he's the afton kid I've told you bout",Clay mutters,slowly falling back asleep.

"The Afton kid,with the sister and younger brother and the Emilys?"she asked,her eyes going wide as she looked at Michael.

"Yes also the one who pickpocket you once",Clay says,smiling. She frowned at him,"That wasn't funny,I don't see how you can make jokes like that",she harshly stated. 

"Just let's go to bed",he mumbled leaning into Michael.

"Do you think what you are doing is appropriate? I already know you are a fairy,mostly with Mr.Emily",she scuffed,Clay let go of Michael. 

"Are you fucking kidding me,he's about the same age as our kid,I'm not a fucking creep",Clay says,getting up. Michael stays in bed,watching the two yell at each other.

"Why do you bother staying with me?"Clay yelled,"You're clearly unhappy and so am I".

"Because,I still love you",she said,she looked like she was going to cry.

"I love you too just...just not in a romantic way",Clay softly said,lowering his voice and looking down. "We should stop",he says,motioning his head toward Michael who just looked away.

She stared at him ,"he better be gone within the morning", she says,leaving the room. 

"Sorry about that kid",Clay says,"go back to sleep,I'm just going to go and work on some paperwork",Clay stutters, leaving Michael alone in the room.

***  
*back to now*

Clay groaned as he woke up,he had been knocked off the bed. Michael was gone,he checked the bathroom. No one,he went to the dining hall,no Michael,back to the room,then to the car,no Michael.

"Excuse me have you seen a guy that has a mullet,a cut across his lip ,clearly mixed uhh semi formal outfit?"Clay asked,panic rising in his body.

"Oh,I think I saw him leave an hour ago",the lady at the desk answered.

"What really?"Clay asked,his heart pounding.

"Yeah..I don't know where he wants",the lady said.Clay quickly ran back to their room,gathered up their belongings,gave back the key and left.

"Michael Michael ,you drive me crazy",he whispered, remembering whenever he had told Clay about his father he had left the police stations halfway being questioned. He had asked to go to the bathroom and they let him,he then crawled out the window and disappeared for about a few months,he never did tell what he wanted during those months but,he gave his statement, gave the tapes and left. Part of him thought Michael was dead or just running away from his problems.

But,seeing him in his house again,laughing and smiling this time felt fake.Michael didn't feel real to Clay or at least not this Michael. He couldn't but smile though.

He walked up to the car and sighed with relief,Michael was in the back sleeping.

Clay opened up the door and sat Michael up and buckled him in. He glanced on the floor and noticed an odd packet and a syringe on the ground. He rolled up Michael's sleeves and could see where he poked himself,a band still around his arm.

Pulling back down his sleeves he picked up his trash and just threw it out of the car.

A part of him felt at fault,he rested a hand on Michael's face,"I'm sorry…",he whispered before pulling away and getting into the front and driving back home.

****  
Carlton laughed as John was telling him about some story. He and all of his friend's enter the house. 

Charlie was at the back of the group,signing to Jessica,she was explaining how she knew nothing if fashion. Jessica was blushing at Charlie which was cute,Carlton thought as he walked into the living room.

He froze,he had forgotten about Michael,Clay and his mother. The three were in the living room,his mother at the doorway looking pissed off. Michael was standing between the two. Clay on the couch,he had a grim look on his face. 

"You really can't explain to me,your ex-wife,but sure you can tell some kid everything about the case, can't even tell me the name of the man y'all are sure did it,but nope the druggie gets to know everything",she crossed her arms,jealousy in her voice.

"Hey I'm not a druggie",Michael retorted,that was a lie but,he wouldn't admit to being a druggie.

"Sorry let me rephrase that,you let the teenage druggie prostitute know more about the case and you let him into your home and around your own child",she glared at Michael,who just shuffled his feet and started playing with his hair."He even got you to start smoking again,you've been clean for a few years",she added,"and I'm sorry for wanting to know more about him and the case that you're still so absorbed in",she placed her hands on her hips. There was years of anger behind her words,Michael and the case wasn't her own problem.

"Dear god,he's part of these cases and has more to do about them then you",Clay responded,none of the three had noticed the others in the opposite doorway of Carlton's mother.

She seemed to get madder at that answer,"What cause his father killed all those kids?''she laughed,"I've been told so many times that it doesn't matter if you are related to the person, you didn't get to know".

Clay stood and walked over to her,he gently grabbed her face and whispered into her ear. She gasped and looked horrified,"he..". Clay hushed her but nodded his head.

Her voice got low where no one but her,Clay and Michael could hear,"I don't want him to touch our son again or to be near him",she whispered. Clay head snapped to Michael who just blushed and looked away. 

"Hey Carlton,Joan,some random kid and the others",Michael says,he was blushing deeply now,avoiding anyone's eyes. 

Carlton's mother and Clay both froze,"You kids are back huh",Clay was clearly ashamed about them seeing that.

"I'm going to go home...you can explain to them what this man did",Carlton's mother snapped before grabbing her purse from the coffee table and storming out of the house.

Charlie made her way through her small group of friends.

She licked her lips and looked at Michael with pure pure hatred. "CHARLOTTE ...it's good to see you",Michael says,he tried to crack a smile. Charlie went up to him and grabbed him by the collar and preceded to push him on the ground and punch him a few times. After a short minute she got up, "I know I deserved that '',Michael groaned.

"You still punch really hard damn",Michael bose was bleeding ,he looked up and gave her a toothy grin. She smiled back and hugged him,tears rolling down her face. "Sorry for never getting in contact with you...mostly after..",he pulled her into a hug,he had started to cry too.

"You're Aunt Jen didn't trust me..after all..I'm so sorry..",he wanted to say more,he wanted to beg her for forgiveness as he had taken part of what happened to Sammy. He remembers how Charlie found her twin,lying outside on the run,covered in blood. Two years later,he had told her it was his and his father doing,that was the last thing he said to her.

He held her close to him,kissing her on the cheek and closing his eyes,crying harder. 

Charlie squeezed Michael's side in a way to tell him to end the hug. That's how she always did it,pinching him as hard as possible. They had gotten closer after Sammy's death. Michael's other siblings were long gone before hers.

He let go of her and she stood back up and helped him up,"it's good to see you",Michael says, he had forgotten about his bleeding nose and the fact there was a group of people watching them.

"Are you guys related",Jason asked,he was small and shrimpy and looked super confused by everything. 

"On all levels but physically we are",Michael says,smiling at Chalire who just gave him a big grin and covered her mouth. She still laughs pretty much the same way. 

***blegh they all go to bed cause they sleepy 

Michael couldn't sleep so he slipped downstairs and went inside the kitchen. Carlton was sitting at the table,he had a cup of what looked like tea.

"Hey…",Michael awkwardly says,it was like 3 in the morning and he was only in t-shirt and boxers. 

Carlton looked up,a bit surprised,"I've been thinking about you",he mumbles,he tapped his glass softly."I can't stop..it's keeping me up".

"Did I do something wrong?"Michael asked,he didn't like being serious, he rather joke and play.

Carlton placed his head into his hands and gestures for Michael to sit,"Michael...I need to ask you something",he was watching Michael closely.

Michael was getting nervous,"oh okay…".

"Have you ever hurt someone on purpose just to hurt them?Have you ever liked looking at someone weaker and smaller and hurting them just because you could?"Calrton asked,he wanted to know if Michael had helped kill those kids but he was too scared to ask that.

Michael leaned back in his chair,"In a way yes but,not really… I meant it in a playful way...but.. I'm not even able to see him anymore ,not even sure he's really alive",he answer, Junior was the first thing that came to mind,"William jr Avid Afton,my baby brother...though I'm sure he's no longer a baby now",he rubbed his face and frown,he needs to find a way to get in contact with him. "Did you?"

"No I uh no god I'm so stupid",Calrton covered his face,his blonde curls bouncing all around.

"Wanna get drunk or stoned or both?"Michael asked smirking at Carlton.

"Uhh I don't know never-" Carlton was cut off

"Never?How mad would your dad be if he stole some of his beer?"he asked. 

"I think you're the only one who drinks it",Carlton shrugged,"does it taste bad?"

"At first it tastes like shit but,the more you drink the less you taste",Michael laughed,"We probably shouldn't do it in here in case anyone wakes up…"

Carlton blushed,"We could always hide out in my uuh room",he shrugged his shoulders and started playing with his hair. 

Michael grabbed a few bottles and they snuck upstairs. The two were giggling as they went inside of Carlton's bedroom. 

They made way to the bed and Michael opened the first bottle for Carlton,Carlton took a small sip and made a face of disgust. "It's strong",he says,he takes another sip,"not too bad". 

Michael laughs and pops open himself a bottle,there was enough so each of them could have three."Try chugging it,make you a little dizzy",Michael suggested. 

Carlton raised the bottle high and managed to chug half the bottle,"woo I feel weird",he says,he leans into Michael's chest. "It's not bad just a little light headed",Carlton pulled himself into Michael's lap."I don't know if I like you but,I know your hot as fuck",Carlton whispered into Michael's ear.

Michael blushed and giggled a little,"You're a lightweight aren't you?"he patted Carlton on the head,Michael was already done with his first bottle and was already on his second,only feeling a little loosey. 

"What of I ...I tried drinking them as fast as possible",Carlton half-asked,quickly finishing up his first bottle.

Michael sighed,"That's a horrible idea,you can barely handle hal-",he stopped himself seeing Carlton was halfway through the second one. He stopped and leaned himself into Michael.

"That was a bad idea",Carlton giggled and crawled onto Michael knocking him down onto the bed,spilling the rest of Michael's beer on him. Michael gasped and Carlton's whole face was red,he was smiling down at Michael. He kissed Michael on the lips,thunking their heads together.

"Ouch.."Carlton mutter holding his head."I'm sorry I didn't mean too uuh",his whole face seemed to change to a much deeper red. Michael chuckles and pulled Carlton into his arms. Carlton was surprised by this gesture but accepted,curling up into Michael. 

Michael smiled then felt dread,this was wrong,he was kinda not really with Jeremy. But,Jeremy wasn't a bad guy,he just wasn't a good partner. He usually was arregisve and just off putting kinda reminded Michael of his father. That's probably what made him want to stay with him. 

*****

Michael pulled up his hood as he walked into the supermarket,only a week ago had he finally gave his statement to the police then,he had decided he needed to disappear. He already tried to run away once but got caught. 

He sighed there wasn't much for him to do or there wasn't anywhere for him to go. He would go back home but,was too scared. Michael got himself a can of pop and some candy. He barely had any more money. It was about 3 in the morning, the employee looked like he was gonna pass out and groaned whenever he saw Micheal. His name tag read Fritzgerald,he placed his items onto the counter and watched as Fritzgerald scanned them.

"Hhm I recognize you",he says,squinting at Michael tiredly,"You're that missing kid….are paying with change or credit",he asked,placing Michael's stuff into a bag. Michael fumbled over his words and shakily took out his money.

"Are you gonna call the cops?"he asked,he was clearly upset.

"Nah..I'm Jeremy,you got a place to stay?"Jeremy asked.

"Oh ...not really...I mean there my house but I don't..cant go back there..",Michael shuffled his feet and looked down.

Jeremy nodded,"Well I live alone,you can stay at my place",he offered. 

Michael head perked up,"Really?",he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah ,I get off in like 10 minutes so,you can just wait here",Jeremy said,smiling at Michael.

***

Michael looked around the trailer,it was small, one bedroom,one bath,the kitchen was also the living room and washroom. "Home sweet home",Jeremy says,laughing. 

Michael smiled at Jeremy,"thanks ,like for reals thanks a lot",he says. 

Jeremy smiled down at him and gestured for him to follow him into the bedroom. He sat on the bed and patted it,Michael got nervous but,he crawled onto the bed. His stomach was in knots and Jeremy brushed his hand through Michael's hair. "What are you doing?"Michael asked,sliding himself away from Jeremy.

Jeremy didn't respond and placed his hand onto Michael's thigh ,he leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "You're kinda cute,I think you'll need to pay some kind of rent",he kissed Michael again. 

Michael felt trapped and nervous,he didn't have any other choice,did he. He kissed Jeremy back and got onto his lap. Jeremy seemed surprised by this,"most kids start crying by now",Jeremy whispered,laughing a little at his own words. He pulled Michael closer to him and kissed on the lips. It felt weird to be kissed by anyone but his father. Disregarding Jeremy's statement and his age, he didn't seem so bad, was kinda cute.

****

Carlton groaned as he woke up,his head pounded and he felt like shit. He went to flip onto the other side of his bed whenever he hit Michael right in the face. Michael sat right up,"dude what the fuck",he growled rubbing his face.

"Morning",Carlton responded,he could barely hear and tried to sit up but, couldn't. It suddenly hit him that he was only in a shirt. And Michael didn't seem to have anything on."we fucked",he whispered,the thought of talking out loud hurts his head. 

A small knock came from the door,"huh?"Carlton called out. The door was flung opened by Marla who just let herself into his room. "What are you doing?"Carlton asked,pulling up his blanket.

"The others told me to wake you up,we p ppl an on going out to eat,you can bring him with you",she says,pointing at Michael. She didn't seem bothered that the two boys were pretty much naked and of the few bottles of beer on the floor. "Hurry up and get dressed,your dad is making pancakes",she says,turning around and leaving. 

"Do we have to leave the bed?"Michael asked,lying back down and pulled Carlton toward him.

"I think so...unless you want my dad to come up here",Calrton says. 

"He's probably have seen worse",Michael says,trying to go back to sleep. 

"He'll probably kill you",Carlton jokes,"But really I'm hungry".

"Bring me my clothes",Michael says,pulling the blanket off of Carlton and rolling up into it. Calrton sighed and quickly grabbed underwear and shorts from his dresser. He winced as he stood up,his backside hurted and his legs felt shaky. 

He looked around on the ground and found all of Michael's clothes and threw them at him. Michael grumbled angrily under his breath as he got dressed,"you're rude",he said,smiling at Carlton.

"You took the blanket",Carlton said,he was thankful he didn't do that earlier, could've been very awkward for Marla to walk in at that moment. 

Calrton grabbed a random green t-shirt and threw it on,then pulling on a hoodie."You got clothes on?"Carlton asked looking at Michael who was already curled up. 

"Yes..if they ask I'll be done in like 10 minutes just..need a little more sleep..",he says,closing his eyes and falling asleep. Carlton smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

He made his way downstairs.


	8. Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hhh

Not sure if i wanna coutine this idk i just feel like no one likes my wa writing or anything its like im just throwing my wiriting into a voide,,,


	9. Uhh fuck number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man my dumbass got pepper spray and was trying to figure put how to use and it fucking sprayed myself in the eyss😔✌ either way Im defeintly gonna finish this book,ihave an outline how its gonna hapeen just gotta put sht 2gether:) and remeber comments are anyways welcome even just keysmashes or calling me stupid

Clay put his hand onto Michael's shoulder as the other headed outside before him,"You come with me",he smiled at Michael. He half dragged Michael away into the kitchen,"if you hurt my son I can and will kill you",he threatened. 

"Okey I won't, I swear ...you're hurting my shoulder a little",Michael says,Clay let go and shooed him away."see ya,oh by the way..catch",Michael says,throwing a pair of keys at Clay who missed them and watched as they slide across the floor and Michael leaves. He picked them up and gasped,they were his spare keys for the basement. Clay called after him but Michael was already gone. He glanced out the window and Michael looked right at him and winked. Then the car drove off, Clay heart pounded.

He dashed for the basement,unlocking it and went down. It was clearly messed around with it,nothing seemed to be missing though there was more stuff. Another box of tapes and a shit ton of papers,shoved into a binder. Clay ignored all of this and went over to him. The boy he had found,he felt bad for taking the body,but,it was the only one they could find. But,the case was long closed and William was gone.

The robotic head had been taken off,exposing the dead kids head. There was some kind of maggot crawling into his eye ,nibbling softly on it. The kid's expression was blank,all of his hair gone,his skin slowly being eaten by rats and bugs. 

Clay covered his nose,the smell of death was horrible. He licked the head and put it back on him,still having to cover his own face. Clay sighed and sat across him,"I'm going insane…"Clay confessed to the rotting corpse."Not much of a talker",he muttered ,leaning his head into the chest of the suit then everything went black.

***tdlr Michael and Jackson relationship is 100% platonic 

Jackson biked down the long road to Michael's house. He had heard his younger brother didn't die,which was good but now he needed to apologize to him. It was all his fault ,he had suggested they mess with the kid. He doesn't know why,he couldn't explain himself.

He made his way down Michael's driveway, he passes this house everyday to school. Michael is getting homeschooled now or well he goes to some weird school at the library. He parked his bike near the garage and headed up the steps of the house. Jackson knocked on the door and Michael opened it.

Michael looked like pure shit,his hair was a mess ,he had dark eyes bags and looked like he was cryinging. He blinked at Jackson,"do you need something",he asked. He seemed to be hiding behind the door. 

"I uhh I just wanna talk..can I come in",Jackson asked,he wasn't sure what to do now,it felt awkward.

Michael watched him closely, scanning him up and down. "Fine just don't touch anything",Michael says,stepping out of the way.

Jackson stepped in and he ambittely felt wrong. He glanced at Michael who kept his face down. Now he had a full view of Michael and it was all wrong. Michael was wearing a grey wife beater and a pair of shorts,he had bite marks all over his neck and a bruise under his eye. "Be quiet, he's sleeping",Michael whispered,he nodded his head where a man laid on the couch. 

"Okay",Jackson whispered,Michael took his hand and led him down the hall. Into a room that seemed like a workshop. Michael let go of his hand and went to a window opening it up.

"Just in case he wakes up, you go out this window",he says,then he went over to a desk pulling out a chair for him,"sit let's talk",Michael says,hoping into a chair next to it. 

Jackson sat down,"are you okay?"he asked,he couldn't stop looking at all the marks on Michael. 

Michael smiled at him,"I'm always okay",his voice sounded flat and fake,it made him seem more off. 

Jackson wanted to take this kid away from this place but just breathed in,"look I'm sorry about William Junior, I didn't mean for anything like that...I'm sorry, I really am",Jackson quickly said,he started to cry he felt so horrible.

"It's fine,he's fine,he lives with his mother's parents now",Michael was playing with his hair,he was looking away. "It's fine,it's not your fault..".

There was a silence between the two,"did he ...did he hurt you?"Jackson asked. 

"Yeah...but it doesn't matter",Michael shrugged,"I don't really care".

Jackson frowned,"why not run away or what about your uncle?"he asked.

"Henry...not really my uncle...I just call him that...I'm fine with being hurt and touched,make me feel alive",Michael smiled,"its kinda funny to me...Henry knows what's going on but..William knows something about him that could fuck up his whole life…",Michael could feel tears run down his face.

"Ah shit..I'm sorry,I wish...Im sorry",Jackson put an arm around Michael and pulled him into a hug,he pressed a small kiss onto Michael's head and slowly rub his shoulder,"You know once your 17,you can legally move out",Jackson says,"I'll be moving out next year...if you need you can always move in,if you can't take it anymore",Jackson offered,"You're actually kinda like a younger brother to me..i do love you",he added,smiling shyly at Michael.

"I thanks..",Michael says,his voice was dry and rough,"you should go soon  
...love ya to". He glanced at the window he left open,"best to use the window."

"Okay...Can I visit,like just check up on you,and again I'm sorry for everything",Jackson said,heading over to the window. 

Michael nodded,"My ..William doesn't pick me up from the library until 5 and doesn't school end at 3"Michael smiled,"and again it's fine,trust me,I'll be alright,don't worry dude",Michael held out his fist ,Jackson smiled and gave him a fist bump. "Now go",Michael says,he hugged Jackson bye and helped him through the window.

"Be careful",Jackson says,Michael gave Jackson the saddest smile the older teen has ever seen. 

He dropped down and watched as the window closed,he walked around the house to the front. Jackson was getting to take off on his bike whenever he turned to the porch and there the man stood. He smiled whenever he saw Jackson,"Well well who are you?"He has a strong british accent. He walked down the stairs.

"Oh uhh I just came by to see Michael,I'm a friend of his",Jackson was shaking,he didn't feel alright. 

William approached him, his long legs made him quick and within seconds he was in front of Jackson,"just a friend? That's why you gave a kiss on the head and told him you loved him",William added air quotations whenever he said he loved. 

Jackson blinked,"I have a girlfriend,Michael just like a brother to me plus he's way younger than me",he felt uncomfortable, this man seems unstable and jealous.

William watched him closely,"...then sorry for that...why don't you come back in,I can make you some tea",he offered

Jackson fumbled over his word and couldn't really say anything. 

"I'll take that as a yes",William says,placing a hand on Jackson's shoulder and bringing him inside."MICHAEL DAVID AFTON come here",he barked as he slammed the door, Jackson was sure he locked it too.

Michael popped out of the hall and his eyes went wide whenever he saw Jackson,"hey Jackson",Michael looked down,he was trembling. 

"Why didn't you tell me we had a guess?"William's voice was soft and he wore a kind smile,it only made him 10 times creepier. His hand finally left Jackson's shoulder.

"You can cut the act William, I can tell your just daydreaming about strangling me",Michael says,he sounded irritated,"what was the point of bringing him back in here instead of just punishing me",Michael was surprised by his own words and became very fluster.

"Isn't this one of the friends at the party?"William asked,Jackson took a small step away from William.

Michael didn't answer,"....you wouldn't not now…please",he looked like he was going to cry again.

"Oh you dropped your little snarky attitude",William laughed,"And it's not like he was a good friend". William reached out and grabbed Jackson by his arm and twisted it. He kicked him in the shin and then the crutched making the teen fall onto his knees. "Are you flexible",William giggled and continued to twist Jackson's arm.

Tears fell down Jackson's face,"M-mike",he whimpered out, he never been in this much pain then came a horrible snap. He couldn't tell if his arm was numb or in on fire,"fuck",he feel forward as William relased him. 

Michael stood there ,crying,William sighed,"Come give me a hand,my dear",his voice was back to being soft.

Michael nodded and inched his way over,"can't you let him go….",Michael asked, his body was trembling with fear and he helped William pick up Jackson. They moved him to the couch.

Jackson was breathing heavily,his vision was going in and out. He was freaking out and all he could hear was calm voices, he couldn't tell what they were saying but they seemed too calm.

He was put onto a soft surface and his arm was laid out flat against something,maybe a coffee table.

"What if he goes to the authorities?"William asked,crossing his arms at Michael to ask that question.

Michael sighed,"make him too scared to go…?"Michael suggested, his heart was pounding, please god let me save him. 

The gears in William's head seem to be turning as Jackson sobbed on the couch. "Fine..I'll make him scared for his life",William shrugged, he was hoping to break a few bones then strangle this kid. 

William and Michael were so desensitized to death and torture,it was odd most things that would make peoppe sick to their stomache didn't effect them or well didnt effect Michael though they did excite William way too much. The sounds of a child's bones breaking turned him on,the way their bodies froze up and started to tremble,their heart beat pounding like crazy and they always sobbed for their mommy or daddy. 

William headed over to the kitchen,Michael stayed near the couch. 

He placed a hand on Jackson's stomach,"I'm sorry,I'll try to keep you alive...I'm sorry Jackson",Michael whispered,Jackson gave him a small thumb up.

"My arm hurts a lot",he whined quietly,he couldn't fully process what was going on. He could tell this wasn't the first time this has happened ,"...that missing girl….those kids...your dad",he was tempted to add an and you to his words,he could tell Michael was directly involved.

"Yeah,it's been me and him...I can't tell,I won't tell...I kinda love him….I don't know how to explain it as much as I hate him a part of me loves him",Michael confessed,he kept his voice as low as possible,"I love you dude,I'm sorry,I'll make sure you don't die,I promise you",Micheal says. 

Jackson nodded and closed his eyes,his arm really hurted. 

There was a long time of silence before the whistling of a teapot went off causing Michael to jump up,"...sorry...I hope you have burn cream",Michael whispers,after a bit of shuffling William came out with two glasses,want back and got the teapot and a knife.

"If i did as my Michael asked me and let you live wi you tell the cops?"William asked,pouring himself a drink then Michael one. 

"N-no sir",Jackson stuttered out. 

William smiled kindly at him,he picked up the pot of tea,"You don't sound sure...I always make my tea as hot as possible,it takes a long while for it to cool",he set it down and went and sat on Jackson's legs.

He lifted up his shirt,he leaned over to Jackson and gave him a small kiss before pulling away and picking the pot back up. 

Jackson heart pounded as the out was set on his stomach,it burned. It felt like the pot was melting into his skin,he could feel his skin being burnt and opening up. William pressed down,causing Jackson to scream. 

He couldn't move at all,he was too scared to. The burning was driving him crazy and made him feel like his inside will catch on fire. The pain was unbearable and all he could do was scream. Then he felt the pot being lifted up and set back down. William looked down at his stomach and seemed proud of his work.

Jackson was sobbing now,William simply watched him and Micheal was looking away ,drinking the tea.

"You scream like a little girl",William teased,he again leaned over and kissed Jackson again on the lips,"I like your screams",he whispered. 

"Are you almost done?"Micheal asked,he sounded impatient. 

"Oh come on we're having fun",William whined,Michael just rolled his eyes and scuffed. He glanced at Jackson trying to make him see how sorry he was. 

William turned his attention back onto Jackson who could only spit up. He was in so much pain but he didn't want to die. 

William poked at Jackson's burned stomached,messing around with any skin that opened up. He seemed to be pleased the more Jackson screamed. 

After a bit William reached over for the knife he had gotten.

"Please don't...kill me",Jackson breathed out. William began to chuckle,it was like he just heard the funniest thing in the world. 

He stopped and held the knife up high,"why wouldn't I?William askes causing Micheal to jump up and drop his tea.

"WILLIAM DONT PLE-",he watches as William plunged the knife into Jackson's throat. He pulled it out and stabbed the poor teen in the side. 

Jackson made some choking noises and with his good hand tried to stop the bleeding from the cut. William got off of him,patted him on the head,"I'm bored,you can do whatever", William says as he left the room.

Michael quickly threw off his shirt and held it against Jackson's throat,"press down as hard as possible please,Ima get some bandages",Michael says,"i...im so sorry".

He dashed to their bathroom and flung open the drawers until he found their first aid kit. William stood in the hall watching Michael. Michael franquilty begins to stitch up Jackson's throat,he tries to do it as steadily as possible. 

His hands were shaking as he brought the needle to torn skin,pushing it through then pulling on the string. Jackson was still breathing but,he was bleeding everywhere "he he needs a hospital",Michael says,moving to the other stab wound and ,avoiding the burn part of his stomach, he stitched it up. He quickly put a bandage around Jackson's throat"come on ,you can't die on me ..not yet",Michael sobbed,patting Jackson's face who looked like he was going to slip away any second.

"Mhhm m ..ike…..I ...sorry",he closed his eyes and his breathing slowly stopped,he felt no more pain.

***  
Clays eyes shot opened ,he was sweaty and still in the basement,his head still on the robotic chest. He jumped back..that felt so real. He had to feel his throat and stomach to make sure there weren't any new wounds on him.

He stood up trembling,whatever that was Michael probably knew more about.


	10. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have flu 
> 
> Also clowns don't know how to shut the door fully smh😔👌

Clays eyes shot opened ,he was sweaty and still in the basement,his head still on the robotic chest. He jumped back..that felt so real. He had to feel his throat and stomach to make sure there weren't any new wounds on him.

He stood up trembling,whatever that was Michael probably knew more about.

****

Clay rubbed his head as he sat back on the desk,Michael had organized these tapes and left notes about each one. A short summary of each video and they were categorized into three different things,stalking,killing and raping. He hated how blunt Michael was. How things didn't faze him at all. He seemed to only know maybe one or two emotions,he didn't seem real to Clay.

Clay scanned through all the other stuff,old journals and new random papers. As much as Michael pissed Clay off he couldn't help but be impressed how he got half of his shit. Though it must suck for Michael,having to come back here ,having to remember his father. 

****

Michael followed the others into the abonaded mall,the young one ,whose name was like Jake was rambbling on about batman. Apparently the clown on Michael's shirt was the joker. He didn't really get it,it was just about some rich goth dude going around beating the shit out people ,mostly the clown.

"Kid,I have never seen a single episode or read a single comic about batman...ever",Micheal says,as they reached some place in the hall. Lamar and John started messing around with a shelf.

Jason gasped,"never ever?what's wrong with you",he asked,Marla hit his shoulder.

"Jason,don't be rude",she harshly whispered,giving Michael an apologetic look. Michael shrugged as the Lamar and John managed to move the shelf. 

Before anyone could move or say anything a beam of light hit them. 

A short small man came out of the blue,Michael had to pull his glasses out of his pocket to see him correctly. It took him a second before realizing it was him,William but he looked so different.

His hair was sloppily cut short with an under cut and dyed blonde though his roots were growing in. His once green eyes now looked gray and distanced. He was thinner ,way too thin and looked so unhealthy and pale. He wore a uniform that was too big on him. "You are all back?"he sounded annoyed and pissed off."Thought you said you wouldn't be coming back",he was clearly talking to the others but,Michael couldn't help but feel like he did something bad.

He could feel William's eyes on him,"Who are you?"he asked,pointing his flashlight at Michael and smiling. Michael knew that his father recognized him but, couldn't say it. 

"Oh I'm Michael",Michael says,he was taller than William now,maybe stronger as he looked like he couldn't walk on his own two feet.

William nodded,"The names Dave,Dave Miller",he pointed at the name tag on his shirt. Michael cringed,out of all the names he picked he went with something close to Michael's middle name and his mother's maiden name. 

"I'll pretend I didn't see y'all",he was trying to hide his british accent,seemed like he was going for something southern and had to clear his throat.

The others didn't seem that bothered and William or well Dave just turned and walked away. Michael followed the group ,glancing back at William who just smiled at him and winked.

As they headed to Freddys,Michael made a note to check all the secret passages and William's old office. Just he needed to avoid getting questioned, he hated getting questioned.

He watched as everyone but Charlie seemed to run off. She tugged on his arm,he sighed and looked away,"here follow me",he says. He held out his hand and she took it and he led her to the backroom. 

"I need to talk to you,like serious,no punching ,adult like conversation",Michael says,opening up the door for her. They both enter the room and he half closed it. 

Charlie sat at the old empty table,there was lots of dust on it. Michael sat across her, "do you wanna sign or use a notepad",he asked. He knew a lot of ASL though he sucked at signing, he could read it and understand what others were signing but,he couldn't do it himself.

She shrugged and just took out her notepad,she used that whenever she there wasn't anyone around who could understand ASL or if it was a serious talk as she could write fastly and neatly. But if she was really joset and tried signing,it usually came out way messier than her writing.

"Okey ,look it's been a while and I am sorry,I will always be sorry mostly for Sammy and you don't have to to forgive me or anything",Michael blurted out,"it is mostly my fault and some of my father's but,I could have stopped so much from happening if I just….if I didn't feel that way for him. I know you don't get what I mean and like I'm sorry",he was shaking a little.

"After the last time I talked to you and your Aunt Jen banned me from ever interacting with you,I've just felt so horrible and we need to talk about it,like you can't just say its fine and try to move on cause...what I did was horrible",Michael closed his eyes and was trying to remain calm. He had killed her himself,it was still his father's idea but,it still haunts him and he knew he could have stopped ,he should have stopped."Charlie…".

She was writing something down,she didn't even look up, giving Michael anxiety.

After a bit she passed the notebook. Michael adjusted his glasses and glanced down. 

"It's fine,I understand kinda,how your father and your relationship was. I do forgive you whether or not you forgive yourself."Michael read quietly to himself,Charlie sat there not looking up.

He was crying harder,"oh CHARLOTTE, I missed you so much",he gets up and goes and pulls her into a hug. She kissed him on the cheek wiping her own tears away,"I swear I love you so much,you're like a little sister to me",he whispered kissing her on the forehead.

Charlie pulled back and brushed back his hair,smiling softly at him. He smiled back,she didn't have to write down or sign anything else cause he knows she forgives him ,that she still loves him.

She pointed put her pinkie finger and looped it down drawing a J in the air then atuck out just her thumb and pointer finger and placed her hand under her head ,she signed "J lesbian". Michael guessed right away it probably was what she called one of her J named friends. 

He blinked and she waved bye and he just smiled. She got up and left,he nodded as she closed the door behind her disappearing.

Michael sighed and leaned back in his chair,tapping his fingers carefully against the table. After a minute the door opened and came in John,"....hey",John says,sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Howdy",Michael says,he doesn't know this guy as much,"what are you doing?"he asked.

John blushed,"uh",he was eavesdropping on the two and heard everything. "Oh uhh I'm not sure",he says,he scratched his head awkwardly,"I heard you and Charlie talking and….". John wanted to know what Michael meant.

"Oh fuck me in the ass and call me a biscuit",Michael muttered angrily,"You and uhhh fuck",he did the sign for J then lesbain trying to remeber that girl's name,"you and Jessica are nosey",he says.

"He can see me",Jessica asked appearing in the doorway.

John spun around,"You were eavesdropping to?"He asks,before turning back to Michael. Giving Michael a im-so-sorry face.

"Though what were you and Charlie talking about?did yall date or something",Jessica asked.

Michael cringed,"ew god no,Charlotte like a sister to me...ew",Michael says,trying to deflect.

Jessica made her way into the room,"then what is it?she asked,this girl was nosey and Michael already disliked her."sorry ,I'm a bit nosey plus,I don't trust you",she winked at the last part. John was keeping his distance from the two watching them both.

Jessica was like a shark circling Michael,"I'm just curious, what are you sorry for?"she asked,she sat at the other end of the old table. 

Michael muttered something and she raised her eyebrows at him,messing around with her headscarf. 

"I...I can't tell you guys no...it's too bad",Michael whispered,he was holding his head,don't think about it he told himself. He didn't realize he was muttering "don't think about it" ,under his breathe.

"Jessica...leave him alone",John says,Jessica sighed and left.

Once she was gone John looked at Michael,his anxious soft boy act was down.

"What did you do?I heard the whole convo and I think I know..but",John bites his lip and took a step toward Michael.

"I hurt someone I shouldn't have…",Michael says,the words didn't feel like they were coming out of his mouth."I…it was…..Sammy".

Michael covered his mouth after saying Sammy's name realizing his mistake.

John's face scrunched up with disgust,it took him a second to realize what Michael meant."you...you killed her?"John whispered,he looked sick.

"....I did",Michael answered,why was he saying this,why was he ambitting it .

John didn't even say anything he just went up and punched Michael,"tell me you're joking",John says ,gripling Michael by the collar and sending him in an episode. 

"...father?"Michael voice sounded small,did he not realized he wasn't in any harm,"I'm sorry",his glasses laid on the floor half smashed from the punch. Michael was crying,wiping slowly at his eyes.

John realized he may have overed reacted, and let go of him.It felt weird for Michael to call him father. It felt wrong and it made John realized Michaels father probably wasn't a good guy."What's was your childhood like?"John said,picking up the other young man's glasses.

Michael bites his lip and looked away,"it was a lot of things",he mumbled,wiping his eyes more.

"Just cant tell me you're just messing with me…"John says,he didn't want to know he's been chilling with a child murder.

Michael sighed,"To my father I wasn't a son,I was...in a mess up way his wife almost,I did the cooking,cleaning,I help took care of my little siblings and I pleased him",Michael started,John felt uncomfortable just knowing that,"Henry started to move on...found someone way better than him…he couldn't handle it...woke up one night and…",Michael paused ,and sighed.

"He brought me to Freddys at nighttime,while Henry's lover worked,he managed to get to leave his office….after beating him,he had me stab him,he promised that if I did he would let him live but...that was a lie,"Michael peered down at his hands,"I can remember it like it was yesterday,all the lies I've told,all the kids that I tried to comfort before they died...I tried to make sure it wasn't too painful and it didn't take too long",Michael wanted to stop himself but something wasn't letting him.

"W-was Michael Brooke…",John couldn't ask the question.

"Yes...My father thought it was funny we had the same name…",Michael was shaking and John just stared at the ground."I know what I did was wrong...I was only like 12 and little older...I don't know fully why I did it...I mean a part of me loves my father...in a weird way and another wants to kill him",Micheal put his head down,"I'm sorry,I barely know you,I tend to over share with strangers".

"I'm...you were a kid but….that was about 6-ish years ago",John shivered but also felt kinda bad for Michael. Though some of the things he said that was off putting. "I don't hate you but...god that's horrible",John says,still looking down.

"...what…",Carlton was standing at the doorway,watching them both. 

"Carlton..",Michael said,covering his mouth and looking away.

"You're a murder…",Calrton whispered,tears running down his face.


	11. 9

"I want you to love me and stay with me forever….",William says,as he sat Michael on his lap.

"What?I already love you",Michael half-lied,he was 14 now and was waiting for the day he turned 17 and could leave. His father's abuse has gotten worse and worse.

William chuckled and missed Michael's neck,"I want you to love me like a partner...like as if you were my lover and I was yours",he whispered. Michael shivered at his father's words,he wasn't sure how to feel about them but,he knew how to please this man. He would always please William no matter what,make sure he is comfortable and happy even if Michael is on his hands and knees,crying and begging for mercy.

"Why do you think I don't love you,I cook and clean for you,I do everything for you,lie for you",he turned himself facing William and started tracing his father's face,"I please you,I help you harm others and I try my best to keep you happy",Michael kissed him gently,"isn't this what you wanted?"he half asked.

"Don't you want to be in control of me,you want to be able touch me whenever but,still want me to resist from time to time,isn't that right father?"Michael kissed William's neck. 

William was at a loss of words,and simply just put his hands on Michael's hips, tugging at the boys pants. 

"Do you ever fantasize about killing me",Michael whispered this softly in his ear,kissing his neck again.

"I…",William blushed,he has a lot but,he couldn't help it...well he could but he liked to think of choking Michael out until his poor and weak body goes limp,no more air or life..maybe he could keep Michael as a trophy."...a few times",he answered,putting his hands and Michael head and forcing a kiss onto the boy.

Michael smiled in the kiss as he put his hands through William's hair,pulling on it. "As much as I love you,you'll always disgust me",Michael says, kissing him roughly. Michael wondered if William would snap one day,just out of the blue start strangling him and kill him. Well the random choking wouldn't be surpised though it usually ends in rough sex and Michael feeling horrible. 

He didn't mind the thought of being killed,it actually brought comfort.

****  
"...what…",Carlton was standing at the doorway,watching them both.

"Carlton..",Michael said,covering his mouth and looking away.

"You're a murder…",Calrton whispered,tears running down his face.

Michael looked away from Carlton,"...Carlton let me explain…",he couldn't not really. He looked back up and approached Carlton,slowly and filled with caution.

"Don't..I've heard enough",Carlton said,but he didn't make an effort to stop Michael from cupping his face. He was sobbing and it made Michael feel bad and a little mad. Was this how William felt whenever Michael would have an episode. 

"Look,Carlton,I didn't want to hurt anyone but...my father he started off by threatening to kill my younger siblings if I didn't help him and once Liz passed and Junior moved away he targeted my friends ….he killed a few of them",Michael whispered,he was crying now. "I never wanted to hurt anyone or anything again well anyone besides him..that the whole reason I'm back…",Michael finally let go of Carlton's face.

"I plan on killing him even if I end up dying in the process,I'll make sure he cannot hurt anyone and I'll make sure I avenge everyone he has every hurt",Michael's voice was stern and flat,his slight british accent coming out.

Carlton just started to cry harder and wrapped his arms around Michael,crying into his chest. Michael sighed and hugged him back. Michael kissed the top of his head and patted his back,John was just trying to stare anywhere else besides the two. 

"I...I need just a bit to think",Carlton says,Michael nodded.

"I'm going to wonder around,I need to find something either way",Michael muttered, Carlton nodded and went over to John,giving Michael a small wave.

Michael first thought was to go to the arcade,it was one of his favorite plac e or was until Susie. He chased away that memory and at a fast pace headed over to the arcade.

He smiled,it was almost the same as the last time he saw it.

"Hey",Michael turned to see that kid again, Jason,he managed to turn on one of the games and was playing it. Though half of the screen seemed to not turn on .

Michael looked at him curiously,"Hey to you",he felt awkward, he wasn't use to being around such small kids.

"You know how you said you have never seen an episode of batman or read comic,well the next time me and Marla come down here,maybe I can bring some comics",he says,not even looking up from his game. 

Michael felt bad,he wasn't even sure if he was going be alive by that time,he was planning on killing his father then himself."That's fine with me",Michael said,walking over and glancing at the game,it was Pacman. It's been forever since he played that game,he loved it even though he was horrible at it.

"It's hard to play with half the screen missing",Jason says,as he dies.

"If I had the tools,I could probably fix it..I used to help my father fix these whenever they stopped working",Micheal said,putting his hand against the machine. He always understood machines,they were easy to fix. 

"Cool",Jason says as he starts to play again. Michael watched him as he had nothing else to do.

"Hey,Jason you here",It was Marla,she popped in and glared at Michael. Which was valid as he was a complete stranger.

Jason sighed,"Can I have my game boy back?"he asked,as his little pacman died.

She laughed and pulled out a bright orange gameboy from her small bag handing it to Jason,"Yes,but don't run off again or you'll never get it back",she says. She glanced at Michael again,it was clear she wasn't sure how to feel about him.

"Welp,I'ma leave",Michael says,quickly walking away,he wanted to bang his head open,he probably looked like a fool or a creep or both.

*****

Michael couldn't breathe as he fell to the ground sobbing,he was scared. It felt like he was being watched,he didn't know what was watching him though. William got up from his chair,"Michael?"he asked,walking over to him.

"I...were you staring?"he asked,he was shaking violently as he tried to breathe."it felt like someone or something was watching me...like it knew me",he answered crying harder.

William frowned and picked Michael up who in return freaked out more. He held Michael tightly bonding his arms behind his back,"calm down my angel,no one but me is watching you",he whispered,bringing Michael to his chair,holding him way too tight.

Michael thrashed around before he gave up and erupted into sobs,he tried covering his face but William cupped it and made forced eye contact. "My sweet little angel,calm,tell me what's wrong,I'm here,you're safe",William whispers,his voice was so soft and somewhat soothing. For once it felt like William did care about him. 

Michael started calming down but he still felt like he was being watched, like he was being recorded and it made him uneasy. "I want to hide from everything",Michael says,burying himself into his father's chest. William started to rock him,petting his hair softly.

Michael closed his eyes,"Hush, little baby, don't say a word",William started to sing,he wasn't bad but he wasn't good,"Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring,And if that diamond ring turns brass",he paused and looked down at Michael who was trying not to laugh. It's been ages since William had sung to him,so many years. 

William smiled as Michael started to laugh,"I'm sorry...haha...fuck its been a while",Michael had to wipe tears away from his face. Maybe he could stand this forever well,if William wouldn't get mad so easily he could stand staying with him. 

He put his head back into William's chest and closed his eyes,falling asleep right away. William smiled and played with his hair and rocked them both slowly on his chair.

****

"You,come with me",Clay says,the second Michael stepped into the house. "To the basement",he added,Michael blinked but,followed him.

The others seemed to keep their distance,it made Michael feel a little sad knowing he will be seen as untrustworthy in their eyes. 

He followed Clay down into the basement making sure he shut and locked the door. They walked down the stairs not saying anything. Michael hadn't fully taken in the basement and how gross and creepy it was,it was like it was from a horror movie but big.

They reached the bottom of the steps and Clay froze,"I..I was seeing if you messed with him,"he nodded his head towards the body that stayed here all the time,"and at one point I bump my head lightly on his chest and blacked out and I'm gonna sound crazy but,I'm pretty sure I saw him die and…",he stopped himself,he must sound crazy.

"Oh,he just opened up to you,from what I can tell they do that,I hate it",Michael said,"I don't know how it works but,it's cool",he smiled. Clay did not,he looked more disturbed then anything.

"It confuses me so much",Clay says.

"I'm going, tomorrow..I'm going to it",Michael blurted out,he was talking about the underground place where she should be.

Clay seemed surprised,"do you want me to go with?"

"No,no,I have to do this on my own also,if I don't come back and you want to see more stuff….a song that calms down the nightmare animatronics is hush little baby",Michael says,"My father sanged it to me whenever I was really young...a few times once I was older...it relaxes them",he was looking off in the distance. 

"Why would you not...no...you will come back,I'll make sure of it",Clay sternly says,"mostly cause of Carlton",he added.

"Do you think you can tell him I'll be gone for a little while also...if I do kill him,I plan on staying here...moving into my old home",Micheal admitted,while killing himself along with his father sounded like fun,he wasn't sure,maybe if he could cut Jeremy fully out of his life and manage to deal with his slight drug problem he will be okay.

"Now I need to make a phone call,can I go?"Michael asked,Clay nodded. 

Michael headed upstairs then outside,he light himself a cigarette as he waited for Jeremy to pick up.

"Aye baby,how's your trip going?"Jeremy's voice annoyed Michael a little but he still cared and loved the dude.

"Good...good...have you ever thought about moving back and living in an actual house?"Michael asked.

"What do you mean,doll?"he asked,he sounded confused. 

"Just thinking..about moving back here...to my old home",Michael confessed to the older man.

Jeremy didn't say anything for a short while,"odd question I have for ya but,would you mind me moving with ya,I'll most all babies up here but,you'll always be my fav",Jeremy sounded flirty but,it only made Michael want to cry. He had been about 16 whenever Jeremy got him into Sex work,it was an easy way to make money but,it didnt help the fact that he was drugged and tossed around like a rag doll. Michael loved sex but,he was way too young at the time.

"Yeah ,you can,that's why I call you...I'm not sure if I can do it but,I'ma try ,bye",Michael says,hanging up and wanting to die. He clutched his phone so hard the screen cracked a little,he bated this man but,he did helped him out if a rough spot. Or well he helped him away from William by putting him into another rough spot.

He finished his cigarette before going back inside,Charlie and Jessica seemed busy signing to each other,Marla,Jason and Lamar were all chitchatting. John and Carlton seemed to be the only one who noticed Michael come back inside while they were the only ones beside Charlie that knows Michael helped kill those kids. Michael kept his head low,he felt guilty. 

He made his way to Carlton,"hey...Im going somewhere,I don't know when I'll be back but,it'll all make sense soon",he whispered,kissing Carlton on the cheek.

Carlton was about to say something but, Michael shushed him,"I'll be back in at least 5 days if not...just dont panic..I just need to finish something",Michael smiled and Carlton nodded.

Michael then turned and left,he only needed the keys and cards for the place,so he left his bag at Carlton's house,hoping no one will go through them.


	12. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *hyperfixaties on my crackship* oh shit oh fuck forgot to fucking write for ither things im so sorry ;_; imn so stupix

It was her,her voice,it was so much like her.

"Don't you trust me?"she asked looking down at Michael. 

Michael was terrified but nodded his head,"yeah",he answered. 

"Then save us,help us before he hurts us Michael,save me,save Elizabeth this time",Circus Baby words made something in Michael break. Elizabeth, right she was in there,she was in that robot,she was Circus baby.

Michael could feel tears run down his face as he crawled into the scooping room,"I love you Liz",he whispered,as he felt around for Ballora.

But nothing was in the room.

"H-hey Circus baby..",he called out,then he heard the vents and doors locked. 

The robotic voice came on ,talking about how everyone but Circus baby has been scooped. 

"BABY PLEASE",Michael screeched, banging on the vent he had come from. He was shaking,there was no way out.

The claw/scoop/whatever descended and hit him in the face. He heard the crack and fell to his knees,his vision turning to black with white sparks. He couldn't understand the pain he was in. His whole body shaking as he felt the claw push against his stomach. 

Then it slowly and carefully tore it open,he could feel his insides slide out of him. It was disgusting,the slimy chunk of meat and muscle,slowly sliding onto the floor. Exposing his veins and bones. They were moving slightly and it made Michael want to vomit more before he finally feel back. 

Then he saw it,he wasn't sure what it was but,it wasn't human and was crawling toward him,"You did great Michael,you saved us Michael.

Everything became black as it lunged toward him

*****

He woke up shivering and gasping, then he turned over and vomited. Small bits of robot coming out of his body. 

That wasn't a dream.

Where was he thought,he looked around but,couldn't really see,"hello?"he called out.

"Michael you're awake...guess we both had a bad week",it was William's voice but,Michael couldn't see him. He could tell he was near,he smell his perfume.

"Father",He reached out and was only greeted by a slap in the face. "The hell",he closed his eyes and clutched his face.

"Easy kid,he just got back from the hell that was…",William was clearly talking to someone else.

"He lied...You lied",Carlton voice made Michael's body freeze. He opened up his eyes and could now see them. They were back in his old home.

"This is your father,and he was there at Freddys with us...You didn't tell any of us and he fucking kidnapped me like a lunatic,and tells me you're doing something for him and you pop up ,covered in blood and your organs falling out of your body and you were asking him if he was proux",Calrton didn't sound angry ,more hurt then anything. "You didn't even recognize me and whenever I tried to talk to you ,you acted like I wasn't there".

"Carlton…",Michael's voice was small,he didn't know what to say.

"Kid why don't you leave,I need to talk to my son...I don't think he knows what happened to himself",William says,placing a hand on Carlton and dragged him into the hall,"stay",he says to the boy as if he was a dog.

"You're dead,you died,Elizabeth killed you ,Michael,look at yourself."Willaim started,"you were acting fucking wild,you killed two technics Michael",he sat himself next to Michael and placed a hand on his thigh. 

Michael glanced down at himself,he was covered in blood,it seemed like someone stitched up his stomach. His skin seemed to have gotten grey-ish purple in some spots. He was dead.

"What...how am I alive?"he asked.

"Similar to Me and Henry...remnant is the reason you're alive,it has the soul of the kids in it and it won't let you die,you won't die my sweet baby",William says,kissing Michael on the cheek.

Michael couldn't really move,his body was numb,"okay...what's up with...Carlton",Michael suddenly felt sick and dizzy. 

"She's fun to mess with",William answered,Michael looked where his hand was ,he was holding something."You'll die without this my love",he kissed Michael again,it didn't feel real,he didn't feel real. He was sure he was dead...well he was dead but,god it was confusing. He felt as William's hand went up his shirt. 

Michael wanted to cry but,his body was fuzzy and he just couldn't move no matter what."f..father",he barely could make out a word before he passed out.

****  
John moved quietly through the house as he went into the basement of the Burke's. He felt bad doing it but something that Dave guy had said. He had mentioned there being tapes and knowing Michael had some made him want to see them. Maybe then he would be able to find Carlton,Michael and Charlie.

He had decided to stay while everyone else goes back to Freddys,he faked sick.

He made his way to the area with all the stuff. 

There was a small vhs tape player and a tv,he picked up one with Michael on it,little hearts drawn around the name.

It started to play,it started off with what looked like a younger Michael sitting on a man's lap. The man had his hand Michel's thigh and seemed to be kissing him on the neck. The image made John cringe,he picked up the remote and started to fast forward catching small glances of not family friendly content.

He quickly took that tape out and put one with a name that didn't have hearts on it. This had James on it,the name felt familiar though he couldn't tell why. The tape on the side of it was old and peeling off,it gave the vibe of being very old.

He started up this tape.

**** 

Carlton rolled his eyes as he watched Jason ran off for the arcade again. That kid was addicted to video games,he thought as he decided to wondered off. Everyone else seemed to have a place they liked to visit but,Calrton would rather explore.

He made his way down the hall and froze once he saw the weird Dave guy unlock a door and slip into it.

Carlton made the hesitantly idea to follow him. 

He waited out the door for a few and peekes in,he couldn't see anyone. 

He open the door slowly and then slipped in like Dave did,he closed the door softly and realized this wasn't a good idea. He knew he was in here but couldn't see him,Carlton sighed and made his way to the desk in the middle.

At one point the desk had been covered in dust but that was quickly wiped away partly. There a picture frame of a women,she was smiling and kinda looked like Michael but more feminine and darker eyes and normal teeth. Then another picture frame,with a man with brown hair and Michael's eyes and unusually sharp teeth,he had Michael on his lap and a small boy and girl stood on either side of him.

The man looked familiar...the man was Dave.

"So,have you realized Michael is using you?he only loves me,you know",Dave says,coming from behind Carlton and pushing him into the desk and pinning him down. 

"Hey what are you doing?"Carlton whole body went tense,as Dave leaned over him.

Dave laughed,"Michael doesn't love you sweetheart,he only loves his father",he whispers,laughing more and more at Carlton. "I can prove it,he's been staying with me",he lied,he knew Michael was still at the sister location,he was unsure if he was dead or alive.

Dave let go of Carlton,who feel to the floor,"You know,you have such pretty blonde hair and lovely blue eyes",his voice came out as british,it sounded real but odd to come out of him. Though now Carlton can tell where the British in Michael came from. 

"He lied",Carlton whimpered,realizing that Michael had seen Dave and had pretended not to know him. "Michae lied",Carlton could feel himself start to cry,Dave seemed surprised by this.

"What are you doing?"he asked,his face scrunching up with confusion. 

"Crying you asshole",Carlton said,wiping his face. 

Dave looked uncomfortable,"well stop",he stated.

Carlton wasn't sure to laugh or cry more,he must have sucked as a dad.

Michael only loves him,Carlton shivered,he was sure now he fully understood the two's relationship,"just take me with you….I do want to see him".

****

John watched tape after tape, he was starting to put the puzzle parts together then he glanced around the room and saw it.

A suit,he thought,slowly going to it. 

He glanced at it and had to hold his nose from its smell.

He got down on his knees and took the head off and gagged whenever he saw the corpse under it. Then with his luck he heard someone walking down the steps,that someone being Clay Burke.


End file.
